Potter, Potter And
by jessibuggy
Summary: The Potter's are a higly respected family in the Wizarding community. After the death of James, Lily didn't think they'd ever be happy again. But now, fifteen years later, Voldemort is back. Will Lily and Harry live to fight one more time?
1. Harry's Girlfriend

Potter, Potter and…

**Chapter 1: Harry's Girlfriend**

**Summary:** _Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow, James Potter told Lily Potter to run with their son, Harry. It was too late, Voldemort killed James, but instead of killing Lily too, he summoned Harry and preformed the killing curse. Harry still gets his scar, he is still famous, but he still has his mother. How does his life differ now? And Harry strikes up a romance with the predictable. A/U_

Harry Potter yawned, stretched and kicked off his blankets. His mother was calling him to the kitchen. Harry was 15 years old and had just gotten home from school yesterday. It was 9 in the morning, _figures,_ he thought to himself,_ Mum would get me up early on the first day of Vacation_. Of course she had no idea he had been up all night writing to his friends. Harry yawned again and forced himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom.

"Harry! Are you up yet?" Lily Potter called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mum," Harry replied still groggy. He washed his face and went to the bathroom. He walked back to his bedroom and pulled on some clothes then went to the kitchen before his mom yelled again.

"'Bout time!"

"Mum, it's vacation, can't I sleep late?"

"But you're up already." Harry smiled, his mom always made smart alec comments like that. She had a great sense of humor. She had always been liked by everyone, just as Harry was. "Who's coming over today?"

"Oh, Ron and Hermione."

"I like Hermione, why aren't you dating her?"

"I told you last year, I see her as a friend, besides she and Ron are dating."

"Since when?" Lily demanded.

"Halloween."

"So when are you going to get a girl and keep her?"

"Mum!" Harry practically yelled, even though Lily was kidding. Lily laughed and ruffled Harry's hair, making it even messier. Harry had inherited his father's, James Potter, hair, which it was always messy, no matter what they did. But he had his mother's eyes, a sparkling jade green.

"I was just kidding with you Harry!" Lily told her son, still laughing. Harry mumbled something that Lily couldn't hear.

"And I have a girlfriend anyway."

"Harry, you must tell me these things, who is she?" Harry grinned, he loved keeping these kinds of things from his mum. An hour later Harry was still not telling his mother who he was dating, it was too much fun.

o

Ronald Weasley grumbled as his mother fussed over the state of his appearance. It didn't matter to Ron, but Molly Weasley wanted him to look okay going to Harry's house. Ron always felt weird going to Harry's at first. Harry and his mom were very wealthy, while he and his family were not. Lily Potter had wanted to give them some money, but his mum and dad would only refuse, Lily and Harry both knew that. Of course if you looked at Harry's house from the outside you wouldn't know they had that much money, but inside it was easy to tell. Ron remembered how he and Harry met. He had of course grown up hearing about Harry, how he had weakened You-Know-Who. But Harry was in a compartment by himself and Ron hadn't been able to sit with Fred and George, his twin brothers with the same flaming red hair as he. So Ron had asked Harry if he could sit with him, Harry being as polite as he was said yes. Hermione had come in later and they became acquaintances. Later in the year at Hogwarts, they had become friends with her and Harry had become Seeker, making him even more popular than he already was.

"Ron? Ron? We are going to be late! Come on!" Hermione Granger shook Ron from his thoughts. She was standing in front of the fire grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. She grabbed his hand and threw the dust in to the flames. She stepped into the flames pulling Ron with her and yelled "Godric's Hollow." A few minutes later they arrived at Harry's house.

"Who is it? Harry! You have to tell me someday!" Ron looked confused for a moment, he heard Harry laugh with amusement. He suddenly understood, Ms. Potter wanted to know who Harry was currently dating, obviously Harry wouldn't' tell his mother and it was driving her crazy. Beside him he saw Hermione start laughing silently.

"Hey Harry!" Ron called, wondering exactly where they were. They had come out in the kitchen.

"Ron's here!" Harry told his mum, he raced into the kitchen and added, "And Hermione!" Ms. Potter followed Harry in.

"Do you two know who he's dating?" was the first thing she said after she greeted them and gave them a hug.

"Yes," they replied together.

"Well, who is she?" Lily demanded impatiently, behind her Harry still looked amused. Ron looked at him and started laughing. Hermione looked at Harry too and stifled her laugh and replied unconvincingly, "I don't know her name."

Lily huffed and left the room mumbling something about the trio always sticking together. Harry doubled up in laughter when she left.

"Is there a reason you're not telling her?" Hermione asked.

"No, no really, but it's fun." Harry replied as he walked over to the sink to get a glass for Ron who was coughing from laughing too hard.

"What are you two doing over the summer?"

"She's coming over sometime in July."

"Your not going to her house?" Ron asked, finally able to talk.

"Her dad doesn't like her to date and won't let her bring boys in the house."

"And she's allowed to come?"

"Her dad is taking a trip, and she wanted to see my house. I can't figure out why though." Hermione giggled. Ron and Harry looked confused.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"It's a girl thing." Hermione replied her giggles increasing. Harry and Ron mumbled the same thing, "Figures." Hermione ran off to talk to Ms. Potter while Harry and Ron tried once again to figure out girls. They had been trying ever since they had become friends. The only thing they had figured out was what everyone knew. Harry felt he would never figure out girls, it was too difficult.

**_A/N: I know, it's only the first chapter! But the girl is not Ginny. I didn't want to make the story so unfamiliar so I still made Ron and Hermione his friends. I didn't want to change that. But the rest isn't so predictable. I promise the story will get better._**


	2. Temper's Rise

**Chapter Two: Temper's Rise**

_A/N: I think I confused people with my author's note at the end of chapter one. Harry and Ginny will get together, but the girl he's with right now isn't her. That's what I meant when I said the girl is not Ginny. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I didn't think people were actually going to like my story and I know I hate it when people take forever to update so I'll try to go quickly._

Ron and Hermione stayed over night, they and Harry stayed up till four pulling many pranks on people over the phone. Ron decided he liked the phone now, for he had not grasped the concept till that night. It was only 9 when Lily woke them up, though she was well aware that they had only gone to sleep 5 hours ago. Ron groaned and shut the door in her face. Harry could hear his mother laughing on the side of the door. He smiled to himself. He was used to this but Ron wasn't and Hermione didn't have a problem, her parents got her up at 7 when they went to work.

"Come on Ron, get up."

"No, Mione. I need sleep." Harry laughed while Hermione suppressed a giggle.

"Ron, Ms. Potter isn't going to give up." Ron mumbled something Harry nor Hermione could understand.

"Ron! You mother wants you home by 11 o'clock, so get up, nap at your house when you get home!" Lily yelled through the door.

"Ok, ok. I'm getting up," Ron said not moving from his bed, "'course in my house you get to sleep till whenever."

"And be in bed by 12."

"Shut up!" Soon they were engaged in a pillow fight till Harry's glass bottle that had belonged to his father broke. Lily came in to break it up and fix the bottle, she also put an unbreakable spell on it, then gently put back on Harry's shelf.

The trio trudged in to the kitchen behind Lily to find that she had made breakfast already. They devoured the meal, with Lily getting compliments from Ron saying she was almost as good as his mother. Lily laughed and thanked him for the compliment. She also bombarded them with questions about Harry's girlfriend, but she got nothing out of them. She would have to wait the two weeks until she came over.

When the clock finally struck 11, Ron reluctantly went home to the burrow. Hermione hugged Harry and Ms. Potter goodbye then went to her house, which they had connected to the Floo Network because she was a witch.

"Mum, I'm going to send Sirius a letter with Jade," Harry said referring to the bird that he had gotten for his birthday from Sirius when he was 10. Jade was a white owl with a strange slight tint of green, that may have been the reason that Sirius had gotten her, but she was a great owl, she never failed to deliver a letter yet.

Harry went to his room and wrote Sirius a long letter about yesterday and this morning's events then sent Jade off with the letter.

Harry couldn't wait for her to get here. In just two hours she would be here. Writing letters just wasn't enough, and she didn't know how to work a phone, so it was useless to try and explain it. By now his mom had stopped asking Harry about who his girlfriend was, but today she would find out. Harry had sent her a letter and Jade had come back telling him that she would be there in four hours and that was two hours ago. I those two hours Harry had cleaned his room, and most of the house under orders of his mother. Now that he had to wait two hours and he was so anxious, nothing held his interest for more than five minutes. He had tried to build a card house, read a book, listen to the radio, do his homework, plus about twenty other things around the house. Nothing worked, all the while Lily just sat there and worked on her needlepoint that she was learning from a friend. She always tried a variety of muggle things and still did plenty of wizarding world things.

Harry paced around the whole house, making Lily think that she must be important to him if he's that anxious. Usually he was able to sit down and finish whatever he was doing, at least under her supervision, she didn't know about what happened at school. She hoped that she would like this girl, if she was making Harry act like this, she had better be really nice and trustworthy. But then why would Harry be with someone who wasn't? Lily was getting a headache thinking about all this, so she got up and went to get something to take care of it. She had just finished drinking some water to get rid of the nasty taste that the medicine had left when she heard Harry speaking to someone in the kitchen. She quickly left the bathroom to see who this girl was.

Lily walked in to the kitchen and saw Harry talking to a blonde haired girl, she had blue eyes, a pale complexion, and she was wearing a purple skirt with a light pink blouse. She was very pretty, and seemed nice when she greeted Lily. She introduced herself as April Gwellen. Lily nodded and smiled, she looked at Harry and saw that he wasn't as excited as he was before she got here.

"So April, are you in Gryffindor too?"

"Um, no, I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Oh, well, tell me about yourself."

"Hasn't Harry told you anything."

"No, he was having fun with me and wouldn't tell me your name or anything about you, though I wanted to know."

"Oh,"April said, glancing at Harry then back at Lily, "well I'm in Harry's year, and I am the smartest girl in our year, I was on the Quidditch team last year as the Keeper." She went on and on, telling all kinds of things she had done in her life. Lily kept glancing at her son and saw his frown kept deepening. Somehow Lily got the feeling that April wasn't telling the truth, and that being the gentleman she had raised him as Harry was keeping quiet.

"Ok, April, why don't you and Harry go take a walk in our orchid while I make lunch," Lily said cutting in on April as she was telling her about the time she had helped Harry with the Sorcerer's Stone. April frowned upon being interrupted.

"I can make lunch, I'm excellent cook!"

"No dear, that's quite all right," Lily responded, fighting to keep the coldness out of her voice, she didn't think she was successful. April made a offended face and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to of the house. Lily breathed a sigh of relief; she didn't think she could hear one more lie about that girl. She could barely wait to speak to Harry alone later.

o

"Harry you mother was kinda rude wasn't she?" April asked Harry as the walked through the orchid, Harry remained silent, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Harry?"

"April, why did you lie?"

"Lie? I just stretched the truth," April replied matter-of-factly.

"That's the same thing. Why did you tell my mum that you were on the Quidditch team, and that you helped me with the Sorcerer's Stone? You know that only people in Gryffindor helped me with that. And everyone know Hermione is the cleverest witch in the school. Mum know that, and that she's in my year as she is one of my best friends."  
"I was just trying to impress her."

"She doesn't need lies to impress her, she needs the truth," Harry told April bitterness creeping into his voice.

"Harry! I can't believe your acting this way! The truth never gets you anywhere!"

"That's not what I was told! I was brought up telling the truth."

"Oh! So you have always told the truth?"

"Maybe I tell small ones, but I would never tell your mother or father that I helped you learn to fly, to something that you had done by yourself. My mum knew you were lying, that why she was acting the way she was."

"How would she know?"

"Like I haven't told her about all I have done. I told her about how the Ravenclaw keeper was really good in my letter's I mentioned the name about twenty times, it wasn't Gwellen. I told her what happened between Krokens and me in my first year at Hogwarts. She knows all about that. It's pointless to lie."

"Harry! What happened to you? I thought I could depend on you! Why are you acting this way?"

"What? Are trying to say I have changed?"

"Yes, you have."

"Are you sure it's not you that's changed?"

"Me? What are you talking about? I am still the same."

"No your not, you never lied to me in Hogwarts, at least not like you just did in there, why did you say all that in front of me?"

"I… well… you… I don't know." April said now confused.

"I don't know who you are anymore."

"Harry! April! Lunch is ready!" Ms. Potter called, her voice was barely audible, April and Harry were on the edge of the Potter property. Harry turned and walked back to the house, April followed. April now had a angered expression on her face, it matched Harry's, but it was easy to tell they were mad at each other.

"Ms. Potter, can you please excuse me, I would like to freshen up before I go home."

"Leaving so soon?" Lily asked unable to keep the sarcastic comment from coming out of her mouth. If they had been on good terms, she was sure Harry would have jumped to April's defense, but he sat there quietly and Lily was sure he was smirking and trying to hide it as he pushed food around his plate.

"Yes, Lily Potter, I am leaving this hell hole." Lily gasped, anger rising within her. She knew that if she held in what she was feeling, she would snap, though she was sure Harry would find it amusing.

"The only reason this place is like hell is because you have made it out that way in your eyes because you don't like that Harry isn't supporting you when you lie. I suppose you learned to lie from your father, he wasn't very good at lying either." Lily shot back. April face changed so that her features weren't even remotely pretty anymore, she was so angry she just huffed and fled the room through the Floo Network.

After she left it was a few moments before Lily and Harry broke down and laughed. All day they cracked jokes about it, Harry sent letters to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius telling them. He wondered what they would think. Not that he cared; it was over, if she wanted him back, he wasn't going to give her an inch. He couldn't believe he let her walk all over him. He was never going to let another girl do that to him again. Lily laughed to herself when she realized that she made him clean for that little witch, and she didn't mean that she could do magic kind of witch, she meant the other kind.

_A/N: sorry it took so long, again I didn't think people were going to like my story. But now that I know I promise I will try and write furiously, but school is going start soon, so I can't make any promises. I know that I hate when people take a long time to update I'll try to be quicker but again I can't make any promises. Oh and don't mind Prongs86's weird comments, she tends to be hyper late at night._


	3. A Night At The Weasley's

_A/N: I am so sorry this has taken along time, but my computer is acting weird and I'm hoping that it will stop soon! But of course it's all worth it in the end. I want to write this story as much as you like reading it. I love reviews, keep em comin. I'm gonna shoot for over 3000 words this chapter!_

This is 7 and a half pages in Word! Wow! Just to let you know that a lot of this chapter doesn't take place at the Weasley's!

**Chapter 3: A Night At The Weasley's**  
Harry opened his eyes and glanced around for his clock till he remembered that he was in his living room. Yawning, he padded into the kitchen and glanced at the clock in there. It was 3 am. He groaned inwardly and went down the hall to his room where he would be more comfortable. He walked in and saw April Gwellan's picture on his nightstand. He picked it up, anger rising in his chest as he looked at her face. He raised his arm to smash it against the wall, but thought better of it, he didn't want to wake his mom. He'd smash it later, to maybe he'd make some copy's of it and then he and his mom could have a "Crush April Gwellan Party." Harry smiled at the thought and tossed the picture carelessly onto his bedroom floor. He crawled into his bed and quickly fell asleep.

When Harry opened his eyes again his clock read 8:23. _Good enough,_ Harry thought, _why should I try to sleep for another 40 minutes when I know that i won't?_ Harry sat up and yawned. He searched for something to throw over his pajamas and went to the kitchen. His mother was of course already up, she was in the process of making breakfast. She looked rather surprised to see Harry up forty minutes early.

"Harry! Why are you up? I usually don't expect you in here till at least nine-fifteen!"

"Sorry mum, I didn't sleep too well last night." Harry mumbled

"Oh, I see…" Lily trailed off.

Lily and Harry ate breakfast silently till Harry remembered about April's picture. "Mum, I'm sure you noticed I fell asleep last night in the living room," Harry began, his mother nodded. "Well I woke about three a.m. and walked to my room and I saw Ap- _her_ picture. I thought I, well you actually, could help me make copies of her picture and then we could do all kind of… things to them"

Lily's face lit up when Harry finished. A devilish smile crossed her face and she quickly cleared the table with a flick of her wand. She rushed out of the room and returned with April's picture and a very large bin. She tossed the picture in the bin and swished her wand. The bin filled with April's pictures. On the table appeared a variety of things that could be used to destroy the pictures. And identical grin was now on Harry's face so that he and his mother's faces matched (of course the identical green eyes didn't help). After they had destroyed about half the pictures Harry decided that he wanted to call Hermione and tell her what happened. Lily nodded as she slipped a photo out of it's frame, picked up her a lighter that she had conjured up for Harry to use and set the picture on fire, she gleefully laughed as she consented to letting Harry use the phone. Harry got up out of his seat and walked to the phone, which was in the hall. Course Lily had placed charms on it so that you could take the thing anywhere in the house, even though it wasn't cordless. Harry took it to his room and looked up Hermione's phone number. He would have liked to call Ron, but he knew that Ron wouldn't pick up the phone and it'd be ages because he knew that everyone would want to talk to him. Molly Weasley loved it when Harry was over, that may be partly because whenever he was over the twins seemed to settle down a little. They were wild and usually experimented with joke items in their room. When they had first entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry their mother had high expectations of the twins now she realized as they had just left school, that they were going to do what they wanted when they wanted, they must have gotten that from her. Ginny and Harry were really good friends, maybe not as much as Harry was with Hermione or Ron, but they were great friends. Ginny listened with rapt attention whenever Harry needed someone to talk with that wasn't Ron or Hermione, or when neither of them was around, now that they were a item. It had probably been a good thing that April had been in Ravenclaw, if she had seen Harry talking to Ginny and Hermione, she most likely would have had a fit.

Harry finally located where he had put Hermione's number and dialed it. He waited patiently while it rang. Hopefully she was at her house and not snogging with Ron at the Burrow. Luck was on Harry's side, Hermione picked up in the 5th ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hermione, it's Harry."

"Harry! Hi! So how did it go with April yesterday?"

"Not good."

"What happened?"

"Well, you thought April was pretty nice right? Thoughtful, sweet, caring, and honest, right?"

"Yeah, why? What has that got to with anything?"

"A lot," Harry started to explain. "She came over and introduced herself to mum, and then when mum asked her to tell about herself, she said she was cleverest girl in our year, and we all know you are. Then she was saying how she done all of the most important research for the Sorcerer's Stone bit. She was telling all out blunt lies, mum didn't fall for it."

"Wow, so then what did you do?"

"Mum cut her off in the middle of the Sorcerer's Stone and said she needed to make lunch, I think she just wanted her out of there and she knew I wanted to talk to the, um, er never mind 'bout that." Harry started to trail off as Hermione collapsed into giggles on the other line. She knew that if Lily heard Harry cuss he'd most likely be in trouble even if it was about April.

"Okay, so she sent you away, how did you confront her?"

"She asked me if I thought my mum was being rude and I asked why she lied, she said she wanted to impress mum." Harry snorted, bringing another bout of giggles from Hermione. He continued to go through all the way till his mom burning April's photo just before he called Hermione.

"So now you're single again… A lot of girl at school are going to be happy to hear that," Hermione teased.

"Shut up!"

"Come on Harry, you know as well as I go that any girl would trip over herself if you'd just notice them."

"Only because I'm famous with this da…rn scar."

"Well, probably some but you're good looking. Um, don't tell Ron I said that."

Harry laughed and was about to tell Hermione something when he heard his mom laugh evilly. "Harry, what was that?" Hermione asked a note of confusion creeping into her voice.

"Umm, I think I shall go find out, hold on for a few."

Lily was having a blast with April's photo's. She was glad Harry had thought to do this, it was making her day, in fact it was the most fun she had had in a long time.

"Mum? What did you do?"

"Oh, I constructed a bomb and blew up about 5 pictures at once, you should have been here."

"O…K…" Harry backed out not sure what to do. His mom sure was having fun with April. Harry went back to the phone and told Hermione what happened. Before she could reply Lily yelled that Harry had been on the phone long enough and that he could talk to Hermione tomorrow. Harry reluctantly put the phone down and went back to the kitchen, which he saw his mom had cleaned up. In the time he had talked to Hermione, Lily had destroyed all the pictures. Harry laughed as he sat down.

"Oh, did you want to destroy some more?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, now, go clean your room." Lily told Harry, as soon as he left she rushed to the phone that Harry had put back in the hall and took it to the kitchen. Before she made the call she placed silencing charms around the room. Then she finally dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Molly?"

"Oh, hi Ms. Potter, sure let me go get Mum." Lily tried to place who was speaking, she knew it wasn't Ron, but before she could Molly came to the phone. Lily knew she had to make it brief, Molly hated the phone, and it sort of confused her too.

"Hello, Lily?"

"Molly, hi."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, you know that Harry's birthday is coming up next week right?"

"Yes, are you're planning something?"

"Well, I've been trying, but it's hard when he's in the house constantly, an you take him for a day, I mean let him sleepover there for a night?"

"Sure! Do you need help? I could come over for a few hours."

"That would be great! Oh, can you have Ron ask Harry, I don't want to make it look suspicious with me telling Harry he has to go over there. Have him call in a few minutes I have to put the phone back and take the charms off the kitchen."

"I see, I'll have Ginny go get him. There's something else I want to talk to you about, but I'll wait a few minutes. Bye Lil!"

"Bye Mol."

Lily quickly banished the phone back to it's table and took the charms off the kitchen. She cleaned up the kitchen with a flick of her wand and sat down at the table and started to read the _Daily Prophet_. A few moments later the phone rang. Lily took as much time as she dared, she didn't usually hurry to the phone and so she couldn't this time.

"Potter residence."

"Hi Mrs. Potter, can I talk ta Harry?" came Ron's voice. Lily knew Molly had told him why to call.

"Hey Ron, give me a second." Lily put the phone down and walked to Harry's room. "Har, Ron's on the phone."

"Ron? I thought he didn't like the telephone, I know he doesn't get how to dial yet still."

"I don't know, maybe Arthur dialed for him."

"Maybe," Harry replied as he walked to the phone.

"Harry, mum keeps annoying us over here. Save us the aggravation and say yes." Harry laughed. Figures he thought, Ron forgot to ask the question.

"Say yes to what?" Harry asked half laughing still.

"Oh! Sorry mate, Mum wants ya to come over for the night. She's been bugging the crap out of me and Ginny."

"Let me ask, hold on."

"I keep having to hold," Ron complained.

"Mum, can I go over to the Weasley's for the night?"

"Hmm… and leave me all alone after that incident with that … do you mind if I call her a bitch?" Lily asked, doing her best not to laugh. Harry laughed back.

"I don't care what you call her, but I just wanna know can I go to Ron's?"

"Okay, okay, you can go. It gives me great chance to bring home a stranger!"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the phone. Lily walked away laughing, she knew Harry was laughing on the inside. A few minutes later she could hear Harry packing a small bag to take over there. Lily picked up the _Daily Prophet_ again and hid her smile in her mug. Harry walked in and sat his bag next to the fireplace. Lily looked up and smiled, Harry gave her a hug and a kiss then picked up his bag again and went through the Floo Network to The Burrow. Lily sighed this was going to be a long night.

o

Harry finally arrived at The Burrow to be smothered in hugs by Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley. Fred and George were no where to be seen and Percy didn't live there anymore. Each Weasley had flaming red hair, and the four in the kitchen all smiled at him. 

"Harry! Good to see ya!" Fred and George were falling down the stairs, actually they were only pretending to fall just to make the family laugh, Harry included.

"Mate, you might wanna move, Hermione's coming over too, should be coming any minute." Harry grinned and moved just in time, Hermione came out covered in soot. Mrs. Weasley made a fuss over both her and Harry as she brushed the soot off their clothes. Hermione had more soot as Lily cleaned the fireplace regularly. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron went to Ron's room to discuss April.

"I always thought you could do better than that!" Ron exclaimed after Harry had told what happened to Ginny and Ron. Harry noticed Ginny seemed a lot happier with him when he was telling the story. When Harry had come in he couldn't help but notice how pretty Ginny looked in her sundress. He had always thought her to be pretty, but maybe he hadn't noticed just how gorgeous Ginny really was because of April.

"Won't Luna just go ecstatic when she hears this," Ginny put in.

"What do you mean? And who's Luna?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh, well she's liked you ever since she saw you on the train. She's a Ravenclaw, she's in my year. I think she's friends with April, or was," Ginny replied, half giggling.

"Oh, I remember her, wasn't she always ogling Harry from around corners and trying to catch any glimpse of him?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded, still laughing.

"So you mean she's like a stalker?" Harry asked half laughing.

"Like she's not your only one! Half the girls in the school probably stop when they see you, I know that I was walking behind you and April one day with Hermione and we saw a fleet of girls disappear when you were walking down the hall. And there's always at least 5 girls following you down the hall." Ron quipped. Harry laughed at how blind he had been since he had been dating April, not to mention the whole Ginny thing. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she had become since he had actually looked at her. He kept forcing himself not to keep glancing over at her.

They talked until Mrs. Weasley came to get them for dinner. Harry had always loved Molly's cooking. He filled his plate and then started eating glancing at the table every now and then. Ginny had been placed across from him, it was difficult just to glance when he wasn't talking to her. He had to switch between everybody as they all wanted to talk to him. Ron to his left rolled his eyes whenever his father asked about muggle things. Hermione and Ginny were sitting by each other kicked him every time. Harry had to stifle a laugh before he answered Mr. Weasley.

After dinner Molly had cleared the table and everyone went their own ways. Harry saw Ron head off to the Weasley's orchard, and then a couple of minutes later Harry saw Hermione go the same way. He bit back a laugh, as if that wasn't obvious. Fred and George had gone off to the field not far from the house, Harry had a feeling they were testing something. Mr. Weasley went to his shed and Harry could now hear a small tinkering sound coming from it. Harry was sitting in a rectangular piece of wood between two willows.

Harry sat there for awhile enjoying the slight breeze that made the night air not seem so warm. He was about to go get his book that he had brought when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Thinking it was Ron and/or Hermione he focused his attention on it. To his surprise it was Ginny. Her dress fluttered softly in the wind, her hair was off her face as it was blowing back behind her, her bracelet she was wearing sparkled in the moonlight. She was a vision of beauty and Harry hadn't seen it all these years. He sat there mesmerized by her, not believing that he hadn't seem this in the 4 years she had been at Hogwarts. Even in his third year when he had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle, he hadn't even noticed her beauty then. But as she stood there all the times he had ever talked to her washed over him and he had been blindsided by some other girl to notice Ginny, Ron's little sister. Harry stood up and started to walk over to her. About five feet from her, Ginny heard him and turned, a smile played in her lips. Her coffee brown eyes were dazzling in the moonlight. As Harry reached her, a smile lit up her face.

"Ginny, I wanted to tell you something."

Ginny looked up at him her eyes full of hope and love, was this the moment she had been waiting for?

_A/N: hehe! Think I left a cliffie! Time to celebrate! Ginny's entering the picture! Now I might just decide to be evil and wait a bit to put the 4th up! J/k! _

I have to write it still. I write this chapter by chapter. There are some things that I know will happen but other than that, nothing is for sure, so of you have an idea you want in here, email me and I'll be sure to look at it, just make sure you put in the subject something about mugglenet or this story! I won't tell you if I use your idea it'll just appear and I'll give you proper credit at the end of the chapter.

O I know that if I don't put this here, I'll got complaints, Harry saved Ginny in 3rd year, IN MY STORY! Remember it's Alternate Universe!

Keep Reading! (And Reviewing!)

Chapter 4: Becoming Closer  
Summary: Ginny reflects on what Harry tells her and remembers his reaction when he found out that devastating news in **her** 3rd year.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters no matter how much I wish I did. If you don't recognize any of the names it probably means I made them up. Or you just don't remember them from the books._

A/N: I have a beta! She's helping me with proofreading! So that my story can be accepted quicker because of mistakes I make!


	4. Becoming Closer

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters no matter how much I wish I did. If you don't recognize any of the names it probably means I made them up. Or you just don't remember them from the books. like April, she's mine._

A/N: I have a beta! She's helping me with proofreading! So that my story can be accepted quicker because of mistakes I make! 

**Chapter 4: Becoming Closer**

Ron and Hermione fumbled as they walked back the house. Ron was tucking in his shirt and Hermione straightening her skirt. **(A/N: No they were not doing anything like that! Okay, well maybe a little… but not like that!)** They came to the edge of the orchard. As they did, a small explosion lit up the sky. Ron rolled his eyes, it was the third time this week. The muggles in the village had become used to that by now, but there was quite a scene with the cops the first time. Ministry officials had to come and straighten the whole thing out. Hermione noticed two people standing over not far from the Weasley's willow trees.

"Ron, look," Hermione pointed.

"Who's that?"

"Ron, would you please use your mind for a second! Can't you recognize your best friend when you see him? And your little sister?"

"Harry and Ginny? What are they doing?" Ron said loudly.

"Shhh! Ron! You know as well as I do Ginny likes Harry! And I got the feeling that Harry was starting to have feelings towards her."

"Well I hope not!"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Quit being protective over Ginny with Harry!"

"But… Why not!"

"Oh you know why! Like Harry would ever harm her! He'd protect her with his life, and you and me included!"

Ron muttered something Hermione couldn't understand. She pushed him over then ran towards the woods that separated the field from the house. Ron quickly got back up and chased after her, Harry and his little sister pushed from his mind.

o

Lily finally finished setting up everything she needed for Harry's party. It was a good thing Molly was coming over tomorrow. She had been planning it with Molly about month before Harry got home, it had been much easier to work on it when they could just pop over to each other's houses and not worry about their children. She was glad that she had Molly for a friend; in fact you could call her Lily's best friend.

Lily looked at the guest list hoping she got everyone he wanted there. Hermione and the Weasley's were a given. She had thought about inviting April long time ago, but that was as Harry's Girlfriend. Now that was magically erased. His buddies from Gryffindor Tower were coming. She needed to get Ginny, Ron or Hermione over here to see if she got everyone. Otherwise she knew she probably wouldn't get the right people and if Harry was having a beef with someone, she didn't want to ask so she needed one of his friends to come over.

Lily sighed and pushed the list away. She pulled the chart that had the plans on how his party was going to look towards her. Molly was going to have a busy week preparing her house. Of course she would probably have her children helping. Lily sighed again. She could work on this right now; she just wasn't in the mood. She got up and went to her room, sought out her diary from its hiding place. An uneasy feeling pumped though her body.

_Dear James…_

o

Harry fidgeted nervously as Ginny watched him.

"Ginny… I know this may sound weird but… I'm sorry, I just don't know how to say this…"

"Harry it's okay, take your time." As Ginny said this Hermione suddenly ran across the yard half-laughing and looking behind her. Ron followed a few minutes later going into a different section of the woods than Hermione.

After watching Hermione and Ron, Harry spoke again. "I know that I've known you since you were 12 and all but I guess I never… _saw_ you… I mean I guess I should have noticed last year but you know how April was…" Harry made a face when he said April's name that made Ginny laugh. To Harry her laugh was melodic and one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard.

"I understand Harry, and besides you were caught up in my third year with the attack on your mother… And last year with April, it's not like you were looking at other girls as potential dates," Ginny replied lifting a hand to caress Harry's face. Ginny wasn't sure but she thought Harry was blushing. Ginny took Harry's hand and led him over to where he had been sitting a few minutes before. They sat there for a few moments, closer than they had ever sat before. They started talking about things they had never spoken about before to each other, and Harry even told her some things that he hadn't told Ron or Hermione before. And Ginny told him things she had never told anyone before either. It was well past midnight before they went inside together.

o

Molly had finished cleaning the dishes. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:32. Arthur was in his shed. _predictable,_ Molly thought, _now where were my children?_ She looked out the window and saw Ginny standing against the fence staring at the moon. Molly smiled; she used to do that when she was that age. She squinted to see who was under the willow trees on the block of wood. Finally she realized it was Harry, who it seemed was also looking upwards, she couldn't tell exactly where he was looking, but he seemed at peace. After a few moments she left the window and went to tidy up the rest of the house. It was almost 10 when she went to see if Ron or the twins had made an appearance in the yard. As Molly pulled back the living room curtain she saw immediately that Harry was still on the wood, though his attention seemed to be caught by something else. She looked saw that Ginny had moved so that she wasn't far from Harry's spot. _Had she done that on purpose?_ Molly thought, _or did she just move with out knowing?_ At that moment something moving at the edge of the orchard caught her eye. She couldn't tell but she thought it was Ron and Hermione. Just then, the yard was lit up by what must have been the explosion of one of Fred and George's experiments. Harry had walked over to Ginny and they seemed to have caught the attention of Ron and Hermione. After a few minutes of talking Hermione suddenly ran across the yard followed by Ron. Molly watched Harry for a few moments more before she realized she was spying and quickly retreated to the other side of the room, though Molly had to fight the urge to peek outside all evening.

o

Ginny lay in bed hours later, thinking of everything that had happened that day. 1st Ron had sprung on her and her brothers that Harry and Hermione were coming over. Actually Ginny had overheard her mom on the phone with she someone she had guessed was Lily Potter. She shouldn't have been surprised when Ron had invited Hermione over. When Harry had arrived, she had been thrilled to see him, he had looked even better than when she had last seen him. True the last time she had seen him, April had been hanging all over him, that sight had disgusted Ginny to the core. Then when they all went up to Ron's room to talk, Ginny almost let loose a loud whoop, but held it in, she had forced herself to make civil conversation all day, convinced that Harry couldn't possibly liked her. She hadn't realized that she even liked Harry till he had started to go out with April. At dinner she thought she saw him glance her way more than once, but being Ginny, she had shaken it off. Then after dinner when she was walking around the yard, she hadn't even noticed that Harry was sitting in what she and her brother's had always called the "peaceful place." She was thinking of what she could do to get Harry's attention when he had walked up and wanted to talk to her. Ginny had felt as if all her dreams had come true. When they had been talking about many serious things, the attack on Lily had resurfaced… Ginny remembered the day Harry had gotten that letter and his exact reaction…

_**FlashBack**_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all laughing about a joke that George and Fred had set up in the Great Hall earlier that day. Harry thought life couldn't have been much better, and he had told his friends so. They had been laughing in their own corner all afternoon, secluded from the rest of the Gryffindor's. All of a sudden Ron broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What?" The rest of the group asked, wondering what Ron was laughing about that had made him fall off his chair.

"I… just picturing Malfoy… as a… a..." Ron had started rolling around on the floor, unable to finish. Harry all of a sudden started laughing too, realizing what Ron was talking about had not needed him to continue. Now Ginny and Hermione were confused. What had they seen that was so funny?

"Ron! Harry! Would you mind letting us in on the joke?" Ginny asked her patience starting to grow thin.

"Malfoy!" both boys exclaimed together.

"Yes," the girls prompted, "We know Malfoy…"

"Did you see… what…h…he turned…into?" Ron said his voice barely audible over the noise of the tower.

"No, if I did, would I have needed you to ask that?" Hermione asked annoyance clearly visible in her voice.

"He…was… a… a," Ron collapsed into giggles again.

"A pure… white… ferret!" Harry finally finished, holding his side.

At this announcement Hermione and Ginny joined the boys as the vision of a pure white ferret with Malay's distinct features floated into their minds.

"Did you see what April Gwellan turned into?" Ginny asked.

"No? And who is she?" Harry asked as his laughing came under control.

"A Ravenclaw, she was a large tortoise! It was hilarious! You should have seen it!"

Everyone broke into laughter. As it was starting to die down Harry heard a tapping at a window. He saw an owl sitting on the sill and let the owl in. It was foreign, none of the group recognized the owl. Harry saw his name had been hastily scrawled on the parchment. He untied tied the letter and walked back to his friends as the owl spread it's wings and flew out the open window.

"What does it say, mate?" Ron asked as Harry sat down,

"Give him a chance read it first!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry laughed, and broke the seal on the letter. He started to read the letter, his friends' eyes on him. As he read, his smile disappeared, fear was creeping into his eyes, his face paled and he looked as if he was about to vomit.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Ginny asked, her voice and face suddenly full of worry. Ron had leapt up from his chair and was at Harry's side in an instant, along with Hermione.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked. Harry just stared at the letter, his face, if possible, paled even more. Hermione looked torn between wanting it read the letter and comfort Harry. She settled on comfort because she knew of Harry's temper and didn't think that pushing it at a time like this would help.

All of a sudden Harry went from frozen to action. He jumped from his seat on the couch and ran up the boys' staircase, dropping the letter, which fluttered silently to the floor in front of the sofa. Ron stared after him, along with his sister and Hermione. After a few moments Ginny picked up the letter and read the first paragraph and gasped.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

"His mother…" Ginny gulped, "was attacked by Death Eaters!"

Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at each other, understanding Harry's reaction. He had lost his father, what would he do if he lost his mother too?

**End Flashback**

As Ginny recalled that horrible evening, she shivered. She couldn't believe she had told him all her fears about You-Know-Who, and her family's money problems. She felt embarrassed, they had talked about all their past relationships, and Ginny had told Harry things she wouldn't have told Hermione, who was like her best friend. Ginny had even told him how she felt when he had started dating April in March. Harry had revealed things she didn't think he had told Ron. He told her about his feelings when his mother had been attacked. He had told her, that at that time, he had wished his father had been alive. He also told Ginny that he was proud of the way his father had died. Ginny felt their friendship growing with every word. Ginny decided that tomorrow she would ask him how he felt about their relationship, hoping he wanted it to become more than just friendship.

Ginny turned over feeling sleep start to overtake her. As she started to fall into a deep sleep, an earsplitting crash cursed through the house followed by a bloodcurdling scream.

_A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! I'm sorry Chapter 3 took so long but I had to resubmit it several times so now it's perfect for you guys! Yay! Please review, tell me if this is a good chapter, I don't think it is… but then I'm the author, I'm very critical of my work._

B/N (Beta's Note): Everyone like the Malfoy being a ferret area? I had to have Jessica put that in there cause it was one of my favorite parts of the series and it fit there with students being turned into animals. Just thought I'd let everyone there know that making Malfoy a ferret in this story was entirely my idea. And I just like Malfoy as a ferret. And Jessica said, she wasn't going to stick with all the events that happened in the books and it didn't seem as if Moody would be there to do this…


	5. Happy Birthday Harry

_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this up(not to mention 4), it's my fault (mostly). Anyway…_

Thanks to my beta, she helped A LOT with getting this written. I hit writers block pretty soon after I finished Chapter 4. With out her, you probably would have waited a month ( or more) and the Chapter wouldn't have been near as good as it is! So Thank You, to my beta, Prongs86, yes she's weird but she helps! (And there won't be anymore Beta's Notes… unless she puts it in her review) :-p!

**Chapter 5: Happy Birthday Harry**

Shortly after the Weasley yard had emptied and everyone had disappeared into his or her room, a black robed woman suddenly appeared out of thin air in the driveway. She crept up to the house and slipped soundlessly inside. Even though she knew everyone was in bed, she glanced around the kitchen nervously. She made her way across the kitchen and stepped into the small crowded hallway that opened up to other rooms. Praying that the stairs didn't squeak, she tip toed up to the first landing and stopped. She needed to pick the right room, if she didn't it could screw up her whole mission and then the Dark Lord would never forgive her. Was he on this floor? Or could he be in one of top floors? She sighed inwardly, this was getting complicated. Was he with one of his friends? As she was about to move towards the stairs, she heard the distinct pop of someone Apparating onto the landing. She froze afraid, the only one who knew she was here was the Dark Lord himself. She turned quietly and saw the one person she didn't want to see. Lily Potter, had just appeared with a tear streaked face.

Afraid she would be discovered the cloaked girl backed up towards the wall. As she did so, she bumped into something. Cursing her stupidity, she glanced at the thing she had bumped in to and yelped in shock with Lily as she saw a horrifying monster appear in a flash of bright light. This light revealed a woman with a fair complexion, hazel eyes and blonde curls that cascaded almost to her shoulders. As this woman realized her hood had fallen, her eyes widened with fear, then Lily's mouth opened and a loud scream pierced the silent night air.

o

Harry had been laying on his cot in Ron's bedroom, both boys had been trying to sleep but both failed on account of the family ghoul kept dropping things. Ron looked about ready to kill it and Harry agreed. Harry was about to drift off to sleep again when the ghoul dropped yet another thing. At the same time Harry and Ron gave frustrated sighs.

"That's it! I'm going to hurt that damn thing, I don't care what mum does!"

Harry nodded in agreement, and started for the door after Ron when he heard a woman scream. His first thought was Ginny, but a second later he recognized it as his mothers. Fear quickly rising within, he pushed past Ron and raced down the stairs. Ron about to yell at Harry for pushing him but Harry had already disappeared from the 4th floor landing. Amazed at Harry's speed Ron rushed after him. As he reached the second floor landing he ran right into Ginny for she had stopped as soon as she had reached the last stair. He glanced over his sister's head and saw Mrs. Potter standing still her mouth still open. Harry stood in shock at seeing his mum there and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were staring at a blonde woman that stood her mouth open in shock too. Hermione rammed into Ron as she finally reached the second floor too. The woman in the black cloak suddenly collected herself and Disapparated. Everyone stood still for a second or two. Finally Harry broke the silence. 

"Mum, what are you doing here and do you know who screamed?"

"I came because… Oh, um… I need to talk to Harry," Lily stated, fear lingering in her eyes. Harry frowned, then his eyes suddenly widened as she realized why his Mother was here. He quickly walked to her side, taking her arm in a protective way. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George had all noticed that Harry's eyes had widened and became instantly curious.

"Mrs. Weasley, can we go someplace private to talk?"

"Yes Harry dear, you can talk in the kitchen," Molly directed them towards the stairs and turned her attention to the rest of the group. "Now, someone please tell me why this thing is here and how to get rid of it." Molly said indicating the huge statue that the woman had bumped into. It had a horrible face, green and slimy looking, it had long powerful teeth that looked as if it could eat Molly in one bite. It hunched over so that it had the towering effect on you. Fred and George started snickering which was a bad move.

"Fred, George! What is this thing?"

"It's the FreGorge! We wanted to test it on someone! We didn't figure it would be a stranger and we wanted to see their reaction," George explained, he said the last part as though he was upset. Fred expression matched his brother's. Clearly they were expecting it to have appeared on one of their family members.

Molly started yelling, even Arthur looked upset at the twins, though Ron, Ginny, and Hermione couldn't figure out why, it wasn't their fault it was Lily who was here when it happened and that she had already been upset. If Molly hadn't been yelling at her cowering sons everyone would have heard Lily's loud sob. But since her yells were so loud the sound went unnoticed by everyone except of course Harry and Lily. It was an hour later and Mrs. Weasley had caught Fred and George trying to listen in on what Lily and Harry were talking about and yelled at them, she had also caught Ron and Ginny, before Lily and Harry emerged. Lily's eyes were puffy and Harry looked a little upset himself.

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't want mum to back to our house tonight, can she stay here?"

"Yes, of course, Hermione, do you mind sleeping in Ginny's room?"

"No, that's fine."

Fifteen minutes later the cot from Ron's room had been moved to Ginny's room and Lily had been put in the room Hermione was in before, which also happened to be Percy's old bedroom. Harry slept beside his mother, which seemed to comfort her a lot, not to mention Harry. Ron on the other hand was stuck by himself again and the ghoul was still dropping things and now it was banging on pipes as well. Ron looked about ready to tear his hair out, the ghoul was quite annoying.

In the morning Lily looked refreshed and like her old self, Harry also looked refreshed and happy like he was before he went to bed yesterday. Ron though looked like he had only gotten a couple hours of sleep. They sat down at the table outside and started to talk about the intruder and who screamed. Lily was fine with this discussion now that she had talked to her son and had a decent amount of sleep time.

"Lily, I confused was it you or the stranger who screamed last night?" Molly asked as she placed some toast on Harry's plate.

"That was me, I screamed because I recognized the person. I can't belive she turned to the Dark Side."

"Who was it?" Arthur asked.

"Reese Jewell."

"Are you kidding?" Molly and Arthur asked in unison.

"No, that's why I screamed, and Fred and George's thing didn't help." Lily chuckled.

"Mum, whose Reese Jewell?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh, she was my best friend at Hogwarts, in fact I should have known she was bad news when she tried to steal James away in my 7th year…"

"I remember the fight you two had…" Molly said.

"Wait, you were at Hogwarts together?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Molly was 2 years behind me and Arthur was 3 I think."

"Yes, Molly hadn't been going out at that time. I remember that too, I think all of Gryffindor Tower heard it."

"So what happened?" Ginny asked, trying to understand this whole thing.

"Oh, I caught Reese trapping James in a corner at Hogwarts, he looked as he wanted to punch her when I found them," Lily told everyone.

"Why didn't he? That doesn't sound like James."

"I think it as because she was still my best friend at the time. Anyway, she was trying to kiss him or something, James never told me, and then when I came Reese tore off down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower. James looked ready to kill."

"Yeah, you two came into the Common Room and you started screaming at Reese that she was a back stabbing cheater or something like that. Anyway I think that was the end of your friendship," Arthur quipped.

"It was, I didn't think I'd ever see her again after Hogwarts. When I saw her in that black robe, you know the ones that are unmistakably Death Eater ones, it just shocked me, I was overcome with emotion and a scream escaped."

"Why were you-"

"Ron, shush."

Breakfast ended and Lily said goodbye to Harry and went back to Godric's Hollow with Molly. The Weasley children did their best to look confused on why she went. Either they were really convincing or Harry was just distracted by Ginny's outfit. Whatever it was, Harry didn't give any indication that he thought something fishy was going on. By lunch time Hermione and Ron had disappeared, and Fred and George had identical evil grins on their face. Harry wondered if they were planning on something when Ginny appeared at his elbow. Harry and Ginny went off walking in the orchard, talking, more than just friends.

o

**Two Weeks Later**  
_July 31st_

"Harry, come on, get up!"

"5 more minutes…"

"Harry James Potter! Get up!" Lily said forcefully.

"Okay, okay, go 'way."

"I expect you in the kitchen in 15 minutes!"

Harry sighed, she didn't even give him a break on his birthday… _Oh well,_ Harry thought,_maybe she has a reason._ Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed and reached for his glasses. He dressed himself and arrived in the kitchen twenty minutes later. Lily was sitting there reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Good Morning Harry."

"Yeah, you too."

"So planning on doing anything today?"

"Umm, well Ron invited me to his house around 3."

"Great! I need to speak to Molly, mind if I go with you? I won't stay long."

"Um… sure." Harry was very confused. It wasn't like his mother to act like it was a normal day in his birthday. In fact she used to come running into this bedroom screeching for him to get up. Not today, it was like she didn't even know that it was his birthday. Was this some Death Eater that had taken over his mother? But then she was known to pull stunts, was this one of them? Harry was even more confused, what was going on? He sighed and went back to his bedroom.

Lily had to stifle her laugh as Harry left the room, looking dejected. As soon as she heard the door slam shut (usually it was gently closed) she leapt up and pulled out Harry's presents and his small cake and set them up on a tray. After he was in his room for an hour Lily lit his candles and floated the tray to his room. She knocked on his door because he had locked it.

"Go away."

"Harry, open this door!"

"No."

"Fine!" Lily whipped out her wand again and muttered _Alohomora!_. The door clicked open, and Lily walked in. Trying to hide her smile.

"Harry are you mad at me?"

Harry remained silent.

"Anyway, here." Lily flicked her wand and the tray floated in. Harry looked as if he was turning a slight pink. Lily laughed and asked, "Did you think I would forget my only son's birthday?"

"No," Harry answered quietly.

"Sure," Lily laughed again and cut the cake magically. "Since you didn't eat your breakfast, cake will have to do!"

Harry had to laugh at his mother's humor. Lily gave him 5 things, piece of blank parchment, another much smaller piece of parchment though this one had writing on it, A old broom, A small black case with a red button in top of it, and a Broomcare Kit. Lily explained each one.

"The broom was your father's he treasured it very much and since you love Quidditch as much as he did, I figured that you'd treasure more than I would." As she said this Harry's hand tightened on the broom and they both glanced at the picture of James that hung over Harry's bed.

"This black case is called, 'An Owl's Dream Home', and I hope that it will make Jade happier as well as you because I know that Seamus Finnigan has one as well and they are allowed in the dormitories so Jade can live with you instead of the owlery." Harry looked pleased with this, he loved Jade and much preferred she be with him.

"This is a Broomcare Kit, I don't think it needs to be explained. This slip of parchement is for next weekend when I'm taking you to get your eyes fixed."

"My eyes fixed? What exactly does that mean?"

"It means you can get rid of your glasses! You father always wanted to get that done, but he was always too busy to have it done." Harry looked delighted at this bit of news.

"And this, I wasn't fond of when you dad first showed me this, but now I appreciate it for all the scrapes we narrowly missed thanks to this. Your father, the Marauders and I didn't caught all because of this."

"So, what is it?"

"It's called the Marauder's Map Addition. Sirius gave you the Map in your first year and has been persuading me to give you this ever since. It will tell you a head of time how much time you have until you would collide and get in trouble and other things that I'll let you figure out." Lily said the last few words with a hint to mischief in her voice. Harry smiled, this would defiantly come in handy.

At 2:30 that afternoon, Harry packed his stuff because he was staying at the Weasley's again. He didn't know that his mother was too, so Lily kept her trunk hidden in her room. And promptly at 3:00 Harry and Lily went through the Floo Network to the Weasley's house.

Lily flooed first and rushed out to let them know that Harry was coming. Harry arrived into a dark kitchen. What was going on? Usually Mrs. Weasley was hugging Harry so that he couldn't breathe while Ron was grinned behind her. But the house seemed silent.

"Mum? Mrs. Weasley? WHERE IS EVERYONE! Ron!" Harry called, but still the house remained silent and dark except for the light coming through the windows. Harry cautiously made his way towards the backdoor, hoping that this wasn't some trap.

Harry stepped outside and…

"SURPRISE!"

Harry stood shocked. He had not been expecting a party! His mother beamed at him, clearly pleased. Ron was laughing at the look on Harry's face. After a few moments Harry was able to collect himself and join everyone.

A few hours later, everyone was full to Lily and Molly's superb cooking and it was time for Harry to open gifts. Lily handed (or floated) a huge box over to Harry.

Harry read the tag and grinned. It was from Dumbledore… he always gave great gifts, even if Lily didn't like them. Harry ripped off the purple paper and it revealed a purple box (which seemed to be Dumbledore's favorite color, he always used purple). Inside of this box was mounds of candy, Harry's eyes widened with delight. This would last him the whole year at Hogwarts, if he could keep his roommates out of it.

Next was a small box from Arthur. It contained two watches that made it so that Harry could communicate with his mom whenever he wanted to no matter how far apart they were. This was accepted greatly considering the recent attempt to attack Harry.

Sirius gave Harry his presents next, before Molly could give him hers. Sirius gave Harry James' old two-way mirror, with a note that told Harry to ask Sirius about it later. The second was a quill, Harry knew that there was a catch to this quill and resolved never to use it. The third was new dress robes as Harry's were quite short for him. Sirius laughed when he saw the look Harry gave the quill.

Molly pushed her way forward again and handed Harry a squishy package, which turned out to be three sweaters, one was maroon and matched Ron's usual sweaters (Ron laughed aloud when he saw this), one was a royal blue, and the other was an emerald green that matched his eyes.

Charlie Weasley gave Harry a white dog with blue eyes. It was a small terrier or so it looked. It happened to be magical, but what powers it had, Charlie wouldn't reveal. Lily decided that until they knew, it was not going to Hogwarts with Harry.

Hermione was next. She handed Harry 3 packages. One was heavy and Harry suspected it was a book. He opened the littlest one first. It was a small organizer that Harry never expected to use. Next he opened the heavy gift, it was indeed a book, it was in fact _Hogwarts, A History_, which Hermione had been trying to get Harry and Ron to read ever since she met them. Again Harry never expected to use this. Lastly were posters of the Chudley Cannons signed by the Chudley Cannons.

Fred and George gave Harry a box of jokes with no explanation on what they were or how to use them. _Hmm… these would come in handy against Malfoy._ An evil grin spread across his face before he could stop it. Fred and George knew what he was thinking, Ron as well. Lily was too busy yelling at Sirius for jinxing the punch to notice.

Remus handed Harry a small package, in it was a small figurine of a frail man, Harry had a feeling he knew what it was. He wondered if he was right and had to wait till a full moon to know.

All that was left were Lily's Percy's and Ginny's gifts. Percy gave him a box of quills and parchment, to which Harry's response was, "Um, thanks Percy. These…will come in…handy." Percy smiled broadly.

Ginny handed Harry her gift a slight blush arriving in her cheeks, which of course made her look even more beautiful to Harry. It turned out to be a watch that was like the clock in the Weasley's living room except that it had all his friends instead. 

Lily was the last to give him a present; it was a long emerald wrapped box. Inside was the newest broom that even Malfoy didn't have. He still had a Nimbus 2000. This was the _The Whisper_. Harry leaped for joy, and in that moment decided to give Ron his Firebolt. Ron had a Comet Two Sixty, but being as he was on the team now, he needed a new broom.

It was one of the best birthday's Harry had ever had. Mad-Eye Moody even showed up with some pictures for Harry to add to his photo album. It was two hours later when Hermione spotted Ginny leading Harry towards the orchard. She smiled, and hoped Ron didn't notice. They looked so cute together. There was only two things she was worried about. Ron and the notice of Harry's absence, it was his party after all.

_A/N: So I'm not being as evil this time and leaving you with a HUGE cliffy. Oh well, but I wonder what Ginny's doing? Hmm… puts idea into "Jessi's Secret Potter Files." I actually have such a document. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed. Didn't I tell you it was going to be worth it? Was I right? Please read and review and tell me what you thought of (my longest) chapter! (It was 9 pages in Word!) Hope you enjoyed, I had lots of fun writing it!_


	6. Back to Hogwarts

_A/N: Who wants to know more about this sister that Draco **never** mentioned before?_

Well I was rereading my 5th chapter and I caught something that it seems no one caught (at least when I wrote this, I haven't checked my reviews today).

It seems that I forgot to put in that Ron gave Harry a gift. So he actually gave Harry a color-changing quill, so if I use this in later chapters know that Ron gave it to him for his birthday.

As for Reese Jewell, she will be explained in later chapters, you'll just have to wait for that.

Oh and there is a couple of cuss words in here, but they are about April.

And now on to Chapter 6…

**Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts**

It was near the end of Harry's birthday party and night had fallen whenHermione spotted Ginny leading Harry towards the orchard. She smiled, and hoped Ron didn't notice. They looked so cute together. There was only two things she was worried about. Ron and the notice of Harry's absence, it was his party after all.

"Hermione, wanna go into the orchard?" Ron asked his eyebrows doing that up and down thing.

"Uh… no, I think we should stay here, Harry will notice if we leave, he might not appreciate it on his birthday..." Hermione thought quickly.

"I guess you're right."

"Later Ron, I promise."

o

_A/N: sorry to put this right there but for the ones who have perverted minds (no offense), Ron and Hermione have done nothing like that! i don't like to put these in the middle of text but..._

o

"Harry, mind if I steal you for a little while?" Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry turned and looked at her, she was wearing a yellow sundress that hugged her curves just perfect. _Right,_ Harry thought, _like she even has to ask._

"Sure." Ginny took his hand and led him off to the orchard, hoping no body saw them, especially Ron. Even if Harry was his best friend, he would still go AWOL on him. Ron was going to be protective over Ginny no matter who it was that dated her.

Ginny pulled Harry to the end of the Weasley property, where she looked nervous. Harry wasn't sure why but he didn't particularly care either.

"So, is there anything you particularly wanted to talk about?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous, I mean… well I have another gift for you, but I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone, especially Ron," Ginny said at last and pulled a small wrapped package from behind a tree. She handed it to Harry who looked at her intently then slowly opened the gift. It was a royal blue picture frame it was decorated with jewels that sparkled in the moonlight. Harry looked at the picture that she had placed in it. It was a picture of Ginny at her 15th birthday party, her face was lit up and she looked as if nothing could be better in her life. He watched the picture as Ginny laughed, her hair swung forward and then gracefully fell back past her shoulders as she shook it.

Harry looked up to see Ginny waiting for his reaction to the gift. He smiled and replied to her, "Ginny, thank you. Trust me I'll treasure this."

Ginny seemed to relax at this statement. Harry was still smiling when he spoke again.

"Ginny, I think we both know how the other feels about each other…" Harry looked at Ginny, she nodded indicating that she knew what he was talking about. "Well, I guess that I want… you to be my girlfriend."

"Harry, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment! I'm so glad that you're over… April."

At this Harry laughed. "Right, it doesn't take much to get over her, she a conceited bitch. I don't know what I saw in her."

"I don't know either. But I'm glad you broke up."

Harry was about to respond when he heard his name and realized they had been away from the party for a considerable amount of time.

"We'd better get back Gin. We'll talk later, I promise." Ginny smiled and nodded. She and Harry made their way back through the trees holding hands.

o

**Godric's Hollow (aka: Potter Manor)**

At ten o'clock the next morning Harry woke up and made his way into the kitchen where his mother sat as usual reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Harry." Lily chirped as she poured herself some orange juice. 

"Morning mum." Harry grumbled.

It was twenty minutes before his mother practically pounced on Harry.

"Okay, I've been patient enough! Where were you last night and what were you doing that none of us could find you?"

"I was in the orchard, enjoying a few minutes to myself." Harry replied. He and Ginny had split up before Harry had just appeared as Sirius had put it. He came out of the orchard unnoticed so he was able to slip into the crowd like he was there the whole time though he knew his mom would not have been fooled.

"Riiiiight…" Lily replied skeptically but didn't push the matter any further.

o

**Platform 9 ¾**

"Harry Potter! Ohmygosh! Mum! It's Harry Potter!" A raven-haired girl looking to be no more that 8 that was holding her mother's hand was screaming and pointing at Harry. He and Lily had just appeared on the platform.

"Shh! Sally, it's not nice to point."

Harry was far too used to this too care. He heaved his trunk onto the train and turned to his mother when he spotted Ron and hurried over leaving his mother to talk with the Chang's.

"Harry look." Ron pointed to the far side of the platform. There stood Draco Malfoy looking annoyed as his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wonder why he's so annoyed?" Ron pondered as he and Harry lifted Ginny's trunk up into the train.

"I don't know but by the look on his face, it has nothing to do with his mom kissing him," Harry replied thoughtfully as Hermione walked up them.

"What are you two thinking about?" she asked.

"Malfoy, he's annoyed, not smug." Harry told her nodding his head toward the blonde.

"Oh… wonder why."

The three turned to help with the rest of the trunks so they didn't notice Narcissa Malfoy kiss goodbye another blonde child.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley was calling him. "Ron! Get over here!"

Ron walked over a little sluggishly, making it look as if he wanted to do anything but talk to his mom (which was probably true). Ginny ran over to Harry smiling, he smiled back.

At that moment the scarlet steam engine whistled, students started making their way towards the train. Lily hurried over to Harry and gave him a hug and kiss. _(what is it with mother's and giving their children kisses?)_ Ginny wrestled herself free of her mother who had managed to capture her after Lily came over, and appeared at Harry's elbow. The whistle sounded again and Harry took Ginny's hand and they boarded the train with Ron and Hermione following. 

Harry pulled Ginny down the corridor looking for a compartment. They found one that was three away from the last compartment.

After they settled themselves in and started talking they didn't notice the pale pointed face boy and two hulky figures pass and go into the very last compartment.

o

The students clambered down out of the carriages and filed into the school.

Malfoy seemed to be extremely annoyed because he was snapping worse than ever at anybody who talked to him and he didn't bother to tease anyone the whole train ride, not even Harry. In fact, he never left his compartment.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were not the only ones who found this amusing. They were laughing about it as they were slowly making their way in to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were on the steps when they spotted him. He was standing not but 10 feet from them and he completely ignored them. Ron found this quite funny and was tempted to call out but Harry stopped him. Ron shrugged and followed Hermione inside.

After finding their seats at the Gryffindor table it wasn't long before Professor McGonagall led in the first years. As usual they all looked pale and scared. All but one. She had blonde hair and a slight tan, it was hard to tell but it looked as if she had black eyes. Strangely enough she looked a lot like Draco Malfoy, except she seemed to lack the cold demeanor he carried around.

The sorting hat started to sing and the blonde girl was driven from the student's minds. When the hat finished singing the whole hall burst into applause. The hat bowed to each table and the teacher before coming still again.

McGonagall stepped forward. "This year we have one non-first year joining Hogwarts this year. She is starting her 5th year in studying magic. Now when your name is called please sit on the stool and wait to be sorted.

She unrolled the parchment she was holding.

"Malfoy, Serenity."

Harry had been holding Ginny's hand under the table dropped it along with his mouth. The blonde girl walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. Her brother looked at his plate as he waited for the hat to yell out, "SLYTHERIN!"

He and the rest of the hall all got quite a huge shock when it yelled. "GRYFFINDOR!"

_A/N: hehe, I'm trouble now aren't I?_

cowers behind computer looking for something to shield self with from all the (possibly sharp) things that readers (might) throw

sorry for the cliffy… maybe, umm, I should backspace that before I have to run for my life…


	7. Serenity Malfoy

_A/N: Whew, wasn't killed! Just landed in the hospital a few times! Lol, well here's Chapter 7._

**Disclaimer:** This apply's for the whole story. I do not own any of these characters in this story except for Serenity Malfoy, Reese Jewell, April Gewllan, Laurel Wilson. I think those are it. The rest belong to JKR. She was the lucky one who came up with the magnificent Harry Potter World!

**Chapter 7:** Serenity Malfoy

Serenity Malfoy walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor Minerva McGonagall placed the hat that had just song to the school on her head. A small voice started to speaking to Serenity in her ear.

"Malfoy eh? I see your mind is entirely different from that of you father and your brother's. You see a different path to life than they do. And I also see that your mind doesn't want Slytherin. I know where you'll fit in, GRYFFINDOR!"

Serenity took off the large hat and noticed that the hall was silent. This came as quite a shock to her for she had expected to go to Slytherin like all her family had, even if she hadn't really wanted to go there. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that she would be sorted into the house that Harry Potter, her brother's mortal enemy was in. Not that she liked her brother that much anyway.

She walked shakily over to the Gryffindor table and sat on the edge of the very last seat knowing that people wouldn't want to sit by her. Normally after a student got sorted there was applause and as Serenity had noticed she got none for they were too shocked. Serenity glanced up at the staff table and saw the headmaster smiling amusedly.

McGonagall had called the first first-year already so Serenity was too late to see her reaction to the news that a Malfoy was in her house. Was she glad or mad that Serenity was in her house? At that moment Serenity thought, _Oh my gosh! What does Draco think?_ Serenity quickly leaned forward to see her brother. Draco was glaring at her from the Slytherin table. She leaned back and shrugged it wasn't her fault. She knew that she was almost 100 different from her brother but she didn't' think that she would be sorted into in Gryffindor! No Malfoy had ever been sorted outside of the Slytherin house. _Oh my gosh! Mother! What will she think?_

Serenity knew that she had to send out an owl tonight with the news that she was sorted into Gryffindor before Draco did. As soon as the feast ends she decided she would send her eagle owl, Barnes, to her mother telling all, even the train ride.

o

_Draco Malfoy had a sister?_

Harry was thunderstruck as he and his friends watched Serenity Malfoy walk towards their table and sit on the very edge of their seat. She looked very shocked herself and sat as if she was afraid the whole table was going to push her off. Harry watched her with interest as she leaned forward to look at the Slytherin table. Harry turned and saw Malfoy glare at her. Harry didn't see Serenity's reaction because he turned his attention back to the sorting.

Harry waited impatiently for it to end so he could talk to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. At last McGonagall carried out the stool and hat and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"As I know you are all eager to eat I will just say Welcome to Another Year at Hogwarts." With this he sat down and food appeared on the gold plates.

"Ron, can you believe it? Another Malfoy?" Harry asked while piling his plate full with the delicious food/

"I know, but what's weird is she's in Gryffindor. Didn't Malfoy tell you that his whole family has always been in Slytherin when you met him in Flourish and Blotts with your mom?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh! Harry, who does she remind you of?" Hermione asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh! Wait, she's just like Sirius!"

"Yeah! Isn't her mom a Black?"

"I think so, Narcissa is her name I think. I believe she's Sirius cousin. I was at his house and he showed me the Black Tapestry. And it said Narcissa Black and there was a line that connected to Lucius Malfoy I didn't pay attention to the descendants of them."

"Is that the tapestry that his name got blasted off?" Ginny inquired.

"Uh… Yeah, but Isabella restored it three years ago," Harry replied.

"Didn't Sirius say she's much better than , what was his name… Kreacher?" Ron asked, some crumbs falling down his front. Hermione and Ginny wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Yeah he showed me the picture of him, yeech! He was a butt ugly house elf!"

"Aren't most of them?" Ginny wondered.

"Compared to Kreacher? No." Harry said with disgust that made Ginny laugh. Her laughter sounded like music to Harry's ears.

"I wonder why Sirius would have a picture of a house elf that he hates?" Hermione pondered aloud.

"Oh, it has a permanent sticking charm on it. We tried to attack it with a hatchet like we did Sirius mum's picture but it was protected from that too."

"Wait, a hatchet? What are you talking about?"

Harry laughed answered, "I was at Sirius' house and he wanted to take down his mother's picture but it had a permanent sticking charm on it so Sirius pulled out this hatchet he found somewhere and started attacking the picture and it wasn't working so well. Then I put the hatchet in between the wall and sliced the picture in half by accident and the front half fell off. Then we worked on getting the back off, eventually it came off."

"Okay, so I was wondering, did you and your mom ever find out what that dog Charlie gave you does?"

"Uh… sorta. It turned the chicken mum gave it in to beef the other day…"

o

_Gryffindor? GRYFFINDOR? How does a Malfoy go to GRYFFINDOR! How in the hell did my sister get sorted into Gryffindor? She must be the black sheep of the family. If that's true then no wonder we don't get along._

"Goyle, quit staring at me!" Draco snapped irritably. Gregory Goyle had been staring at Draco ever since they had sat down. It was quite annoying to have someone stare at you for a long period of time. And it was apparent that Draco defianltly was not in the mood but then Goyle was always slow on the uptake.

Dumbledore stood up once again and started speaking. As usual Draco didn't pay attention to a word the headmaster said. When everyone started to get up Draco practically jumped out of his seat. He tried to get to his sister but the crowd made it impossible. _Oh well,_ he thought, _I'll talk to her tomorrow, and then send a letter to mother._

o

The next morning Serenity came down to the common room to find it empty. Her roommates had ignored her the night before which she had expected. She knew that until she got a chance to prove she was different from her family, she would be snubbed.

Serenity made her way down to breakfast in the Great Hall and went towards the Gryffindor table. She stopped a few feet from it when she saw that the only seat open was next to Ginny Weasley. And on the other side of Ginny was Harry Potter.

_Damn!_ she thought,_ anywhere but next to them!_ Serenity was tempted to go back to the common room but her grumbling stomach stopped her. Serenity sighed and walked over and sat down.

She automatically noticed they looked at her. She did her best to ignore them but she couldn't block out their whispering. So when Ginny spoke to Serenity the surprise on her face was so evident that Ron had to laugh.

"Um, your name is Serenity right?"

"Uh… yes."

"I'm not sure if you know who we are, but I'm Ginny Weasley, this is my brother Ron, that's Hermione and I'm pretty sure that I don't' need to introduce him." Ginny was gesturing to Harry.

"Hi, I'm Serenity Malfoy…"

"Hey Serenity."

"Hello."

"Uh… I don't mean to be rude or anything but why are you talking to me?"

"First of all, You're a Malfoy and you just got sorted into Gryffindor. That signals that you are like a complete opposite of your brother. Second you didn't look all that upset that you were in Gryffindor. And Ginny noticed that you had a anti-Draco sign in your trunk by accident. Calculating all that we figured that you couldn't' be all that bad." Harry explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you're the first people to talk to me in a nice manner. When people talk to me and find out my name they expect me to snap at them or something and that's not me at all."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked while twisting sideways in her seat for Ron was tickling her. Hermione was trying to stop him and it wasn't very successful.

"_Draco_," Serenity said darkly. "He's been setting the example for years. So when these people meet me I'm expected to be the same. Thankfully I'm not."

"Wait, so you don't like your brother?" Ron asked, still tickling Hermione.

"No, he's one the biggest gits I've ever known if not the biggest! Father favors him while mother favors me."

"So why were you not here the last 4 years?" Ron inquired.

"Father, he forced me to go to Durmstrang for four years. Now that's he's captured mother pulled me out and placed me here. She never wanted me to got here in the first place. "

At that moment Professor McGonagall came down the table handing out schedules.

"What have you got today Serenity?" Ginny asked looking at her schedule.

"Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Divination, and History of Magic."

"Your talking Divination?"

"Mother made me."

"Oh Well. I have Ancient Runes, other than that you and I have the same schedule." Ginny told Serenity.

The group got up from the table and walked out of the hall. Over at the Slytherin table Draco noticed his sister walk out with Harry Potter and his friends. What was she thinking?

o

At night in the Gryffindor common room it was normal to see Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all sit together in their normal corner. So most Gryffindor's were surprised to see Serenity Malfoy sit with them and laugh all week.

Yet there was there was the pretty blonde sitting there between Ginny and Hermione laughing with the others at something Ron just did.

Colin Creevy was sitting on the other side of the common room. He didn't get how Harry and Ginny could be friends with a Malfoy and let her in their group but not him. It just didn't seem logical to him, what was so special about her? What did she do that he didn't?

His brother Dennis Creevy on the other hand knew why he wasn't over there. Ginny had to d him last year that with Colin always following them around it was just pain annoying. Dennis didn't fancy Ginny like Colin nor was obsessed with Harry Potter like Colin. That was probably why he understood what Ginny meant. Though now that Ginny was dating Harry that made Dennis wonder what Colin thought of Harry now.

Over in the corner across the room that Colin was watching Ron had just been trying to explain how he had transformed his shoe into a balloon by accident in Transfiguration earlier that day. He had been enacting it out and hit himself in the nose that made his friends laugh. People sitting near the group heard Ginny and Serenity's musical laughs.

Lavender Brown's boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan, kept looking at Serenity ad eventually earned himself a hit in the head with his girlfriend's Divination book. 

A first year, Laurel Wilson, was in awe of Serenity. She was very pretty with silky waist length blonde hair that had curls that layer the top layer, a slight golden tan, a creamy complexion. You might say the only thing that could be wrong (there are many) is her black eyes, though they are filed with warmth.

It was around midnight when the group of 5 broke up and went to bed. Serenity had never been happier in all her life.

o

At breakfast the next morning Hermione was telling the other 4 about her conversation with Lavender and Parvati the night before.

"So I went up the stairs with Ginny and Serenity, left them at their dormitory after hugging each of them , which I think still surprises Serenity."

"Yeah, I've never had friends like you guys."

Hermione laughed and continued, "I went up to my own dormitory where Lavender and Parvati practically ponced on me."

"Why?"

"Apparently they don't like you Serenity, not there are many girls that they like besides themselves. They started saying that you were only going to go around the school and steal boyfriends. I was outraged when they called you this! They called you a scarlet woman!"

"WHAT!" The other four said together, they might have only known Serenity for a wee but it felt like years.

'Yeah, when Ron hit his nose last night and Serenity and Ginny laughed it caught Seamus' attention and Lavender says she caught him looking at Serenity to Ginny," Hermione finished. Harry mumbled something no one could hear but Ron who was sitting next to him. Ron laughed and mumbled something back that made Harry smile. The girls looked at each other, the same thought married in their eyes, _what were they mumbling to each other about?_ Harry and Ron looked at each other and started laughing making the girls more confused.

o

Serenity walked into the Great Hall alone on Friday. Before she reached the Gryffindor table however she was pulled aside. She turned to see who it was, to her dismay it was her brother Draco.

"What do you want?" she asked her voice filled with disgust.

"Serenity isn't bad enough that you were sorted into Gryffindor, you have to hang around with that git Harry Potter too?"

"Don't call Harry a git or any other names!"

"Crushing on him are you?"

"No! He's my friend and if any one is a git around here it's you!"

"Me? How can you call-"

"We both know that we hate each other so drop it. GO cry to your pug girlfriend Pansy!" Serenity turned on her heel and stalked away. 

Draco yelled at her back, "I do not like her she's an ugly… girl!" Professor McGonagall walked by right before he said bitch so he quickly changed it, she gave a disappointed look anyway.

By the time Draco had finshed "scolding" her Hermione was at the table with Ginny. Serenity walked up scowling.

"Serenity, what's wroing?"

"My brother."

"What did he do now?"

"Asked me why I was friends with you guys, Harry and Ron."

"What is Mal-Draco's problem?"

"I don't know he's always getting on my nerves. What were you going to call him?"

"Oh, before you came we called him Malfoy, but since your Malfoy too…"

Serenity laughed and Seamus who was three seats away looked up, luckily for him Lavender wasn't around. Maybe it was lucky she wasn't around for Serenity too.

o

Serenity could hardly believe it when she had been at Hogwarts for a month. She spent a lot of time with her new friends. When October started it would be more Hermione and Ginny as Harry was Quidditch Captain and Ron made the team as a Chaser this year.

In this time her brother had stopped her no more than at least 5 times. She was starting to get tot the point where he was annoying her so much that she had to restrain herself from smacking him each time.

It was the second Tuesday in October when Draco stopped her at breakfast again.

"Serenity we have to talk."

"No we don't." Serenity's usually kind and warm voice was cold and anything but friendly.

"You have to stop hanging around Harry Potter."

"No, he, Hermione, Ron and Ginny are all great friends!"

"Seren, look I think you should ask Dumbledore to be resorted."

"NO!" Serenity yelled loud enough to catch most of the Hall's attention, even the teachers. This seemed to make Draco uncomfortable.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I happen to like Gryffindor! I never wanted to go to stinking Slytherin in the first place!"

Draco gasped. _What was wrong with his sister?_

"You are so weird! What is wrong with you?"

"Ashamed I'm your sister?" Serenity asked with smugness that Draco usually carried around with him. By now they had the whole Hall's attention. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were just waiting to see what would happen, of course they were not the only ones.

"Yes, I am, how can you like Gryffindor? You're a Malfoy!"

"It's about time someone gave Malfoy a good quality!" Serenity stated calmly but still the cold remained in her voice.

"Why you little-" Draco couldn't finish because Serenity had raised her knee right where it hurts. She turned with a "Hhhmmph!" while Draco limped out of the hall slightly bent.

By the time Serenity reached her seat at the Gryffindor table she was being greeted with cheers and whistles not only from her own table but also the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The Slytherins on the other hand were silent but not really booing Serenity either, but they were frowning, after all Draco was sort of their leader.

Serenity sat down between Harry and Hermione beaming. "Serenity, that was great!"

"Well he deserved that! He was about to call me a bitch."

"How heartless do you get calling your sister a bitch in front of the whole school?"

"Hello! This is Draco we are talking about! And besides if he had common sense he wouldn't have even tried to being as we had all the teacher's attentions. Lucky for him I chose that moment, thought I should have let him finish the sentence, then he would have detention… while in pain."

o

In the boys bathroom Draco was kneeling in pain. _Damn!_ he thought, _I forgot how swift she is at that and how much pain she can inflict when she does!_ Serenity had done it at least 7 times to him over the summer, he seemed to have a knack for pissing her off and she as she said he was a "arrogant prat."

Seamus Finnigan had broken up with Lavender Brown and tried to make a pass at Serenity. It didn't work out the way he wanted, though Ron and Harry got amusement from it later. Apparently he made a comment that Serenity found disgusting and he got hit right between the legs too. His best friend Dean couldn't' stop laughing along with Harry and Ron. Lavender wouldn't take Seamus back and told him he got what he deserved for breaking up with her, though she still didn't like Serenity.

Ron was thinking in the common room that night that a lot of boys were going to be hurting in that area this year as Serenity had a talent for making it unpleasant to sit down for a couple of days.

Ron looked around an noticed Harry and Ginny were missing, Hermione was working on her Arithmancy homework and Serenity was joking around with the other 5th year girls. Seamus and Dean were playing wizards chess thought Seamus did seem to be sitting differently. Neville was hunched over concentrating on a piece of parchment.

A few moments later Ginny came through the portrait hole alone.

"Gin, where have you been?" Ron asked suspiciously. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I was with Harry you doofus."

"Where's he?"

"Snape held him up, he told me to go on."

"Oh…" At that moment Harry came in annoyed and plopped down on the couch.

"What'd Snape want?" Ginny asked sitting down next to him. Ginny held his hand as he spoke.

"Tried to force out of me if I was the one who left the mess in potions today, and I know I saw Malfoy leave it besides the fact it was at his table not mine."

"What did my idiot brother do now?" Serenity asked as she sat down beside Hermione who had put down her homework and was now sitting across from Harry and Ginny with Ron.

"Left a mess in Potions."

"Figures, you should see his room at home, it's a disgrace." Serenity wrinkled her nose in disgust at the memory. Ginny giggled, which made Harry smile.

"Ren, what did you and the other 5th years do today that made him so mad?" Ron inquired. Both Serenity and Ginny burst out laughing. They tried many times to tell the other 3 but failed because they were laughing so hard. Finally the three sixteen-year-olds gave up and they went to bed.

_A/N: This is my longest chapter yet. I know I use some American sayings in here but I couldn't get my point across unless I did so deal with that if your reading it from England or whatever…_

My next chapter will start to refocus on Harry and Ginny and Chapter 9 will be where it's like totally Harry and Ginny! Chapter 8 is in April's POV so it's going to be shorter than this one! But still I think you'll like it!


	8. Regretful Decision

_A/N: Hey! Just wanted to thank all my loyal readers from mugglenet and all! And I wanted to thank Bubblechimes for making me laugh in her reviews and such! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter and have fun with April's temper again! Hehe!_

Okay so I know this took along time to get up here and all. But my life is very stressful at the moment and all. I finally found time to work on this at home, and then I took it to school to work on in my spare time there. So I finally got it done and I feel so much better!

At the bottom of the chapter I explain some things that you might be confused on! So be sure to read that. if i didn't ask me in a review!

**Chapter 8: A Regretful Decision**

Summary: April Gwellan has to deal with her emotions when she sees Harry with another girl already, Serenity Malfoy, who seemed to take an instant disliking to her, and the fact that the whole school treats her completely different.

Most of the chapter is in April Gwellan's POV

April rushed into the Great Hall on Thursday morning. Automatically her eyes glanced over at the Gryffindor Table. As usual there was Harry. Sitting next to that Ginny Weasley. And Serenity Malfoy. April just didn't see how Harry could be friends with her when she was the sister of the ugly (okay so he wasn't ugly), evil, blonde haired sinister git that had always teased him and April last year.

She frowned and walked over to the Ravenclaw table/ April missed having Harry look for her and then either smile and wave or come over and walk her to her table. He completely ignored her, he was sitting there listening to Ginny tell him something. _All he thinks about anymore is Ginny Weasley._

April frowned again and sat down next to Cho Chang. No one at the table noticed her, April was far to used to this to notice. It seemed that the story of her and Harry's break up had reached everyone. Now the friends April had had ignored her, even Luna, April's now ex-best friend.

April could only guess that people didn't like her because she broke up with the Great Harry Potter. If he was the one who had broken up with her, things would be different, like it was before she dated him.

Back then she had Cho and Luna. When Harry asked April out, Luna stopped talking to her then, but Cho still acted normal and became April's new best friend. Now Cho ignored her like everyone else. Luna ignored her except to give her dirty looks all the time.

The truth was that April really wanted Harry back. All summer she had worked on an apology and pleas for Harry to take her back. But when she saw him on the steps right before the Start-Of-The-Term Feast and saw him holding hands with Ginny. She felt all her hope of getting back together disintegrate.

Now she had to endure their relationship. She saw them in the halls all the time. And it seemed everyone thought they were 1) such a cute couple or 2) so much better than her. April had even heard a few Slytherins say they liked Ginny better.

And now that Harry and his friends had adopted Serenity Malfoy into their group who everyone liked because of the whole kneeing Draco thing, Harry and his friends were all considered to be the best people in the whole school.

April picked at her food again and then got up with the rest of the people around her. April broke away from the crowd and rounded a corner. There was Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Serenity all walking slowly to their classes. Harry and Ginny were holding hands as were Ron and Hermione. Serenity was talking and other four were listening and looked as if they were about to laugh. By the time Serenity had finished speaking the others were laughing uncontrollably. As April watched the scene in front to her, she wished she was the one who was there laughing with them.

April closed her eyes as she remembered a time when she was the 5th member of that group.

_**Flashback**_

April and Harry were walking down the hall shoulders hitting each other every now and then. Behind them was Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Class had just ended and 5 of them were going to sit down under a tree by the lake.

They reached the tree near the lke and sat down. Soon Ginny was entertaining them with what happened in the 4th years Potions class with Snape. Apparently Colin's camera flash went off and caused mayhem including spilled poitions.

** End Flashback**

As April stood there remembering she smiled. When she opened her eyes though they had moved on. Someone bumped into April, to more like pushed, she took a step forward to keep herself from falling. She heard someone call her bitch. April rolled her eyes and moved to go to her class.

o

April jumped out of her Transfiguration seat and started to battle her way to the Great Hall. Having not eating any meals for the past couple of days, had finally caught up to her. She was so hungry she scarfed down about 3 helpings of her lunch and still had room for more. 

When she finally got enough to eat, April stood up and arrived late for her Ancient Runes class. All during class April doodled on a piece of parchment. She wasn't aware of just what she had drawn all class. She looked down at it at the end of class and saw she had written her name in a heart with Harry's, and some stick figures of the two if them.

April sighed, she knew had it really bad. The only thing she needed to figure out was if she was really in love with this boy. April remembered what her mother had said. She said that a girl like April would be raking in the boys. When Harry broke up with her, it would mean that they weren't right for each other. She had also said that April would know when the right boy came along.

April wished she was with Harry right now. Maybe they'd be kissing before their last class of the day? Anyway, what did that matter He was with that wicked Weasley girl now. If he was the one for her, he would have come to his senses by now.

o

That night in the common room April sat in her usual corner. She had tried to forget her feelings for Harry, but it was no use. Now she was hunched over a small scroll. She was writeing furiously, her face scrunched up in concentration. She finished the letter and quickly addressed it and rushed to the owlery before she lost her nerve.

o

Harry walked into the great hall on Friday morning with Hermione and Ron. They sat down next to Serenity and Ginny.

Immediately they started talking about what they wanted to do after lessons that day. They had just decided on what they wanted to do when Ron noticed that Snape was looking very irritable. This started a small conversation that had barely started when Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Silence fell over the hall instantly.

"Since I know you are all eager to get to your classes. I will make this as long as possible," Dumbledore started, smiling. The three sixteen-year-olds grinned at each other for they had Potions.

"You will wonder why I didn't tell you at the beginning of the year, but Professor Moody will not be reaming your teacher. Your real teacher has arrived after doing some business for a friend for the last month. I am pleased to present your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Sirius Black."

Serenity started clapping at once but it took the other four a few moments for the fact that Sirius was going to teach to register, then they too started clapping. Sirius walked in and winked at them as he passed their table, Harry grinned back at him as she continued to clap.

As the hall started to settle down and everyone started talking about having The Sirius Black as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The morning rush of owls came in and about 6 owls came as a group towards the group of five friends, which were now referred to as the Gryffindor 5, or for short, the G5.

There was the Weasley owl, a white snow owl that Sirius had given them, also the sister of Jade. Her name was Angel, and she bared two letters, one for Ron and one for Ginny. Jade was also in the group, with a letter from Lily. There was also the white and black eagle owl, Barnes with a letter from Mrs. Malfoy, two official looking owls, each had the _Daily Prophet_ in their beaks. Then the last owl was unfamiliar, it had a single letter in it's beak. Harry looked at the name and saw it was addressed to him.

Serenity had started reading her letter and snorted in laughter as Harry removed his letters from Jade, the official looking owl, and the strange one.

"What's up Ren?" Ginny asked who was in the process of opening her own letter.

"Mum was trying to send a letter to Draco with King, and when she said 'take this to Draco' it started flying around and going berserk until it dropped the letter and then flew to the chandelier at the top of the room."

"I can see why that's funny and all, but you seem overly pleased with it."

Serenity's eyes gleamed, "That's because King is Draco's owl." As she announced this, the other's howled with laughter, not caring that they were drawing attention to themselves. As they stopped laughing Harry turned his attention to his letters. He decided that he could read his mom's and the _Daily Prophet_ later. But the other one was just too tempting. Harry picked it up and opened it. As he read it, disgust wedged it way into his face but not so much that the other could interpret what it meant. He shoved it across the table to Ginny carelessly. Ginny picked it up and read it curiously.

_Dear Harry,_

I know you must hate me but please, just read this letter. And please don't show this to your- uh, Ginny. I know we ended on bad terms and I was hoping that we could sit down and talk about what happened. I left so abruptly that we didn't have a chance to talk it out and then maybe we'd still be together.

I have to admit it Harry; I miss you. I know I lied. I don't know what came over me. Okay, we both know I said 'I love you' a lot and you never said it back. Well I still love you whether you believe me or not.

You mean a lot to me. All during the reaming part of the summer I tried to convince myself that I could live with out you, and I was able to for the most part. But when I came to school, the wall I built was dissolved.

I see you with that Weasley all the time and it hurt knowing that it used to be me. Harry, how could you replace me so fast? How much did I mean to you? How much to I mean to you now? And do you miss me? Even just a little bit?

These are questions that have been bothering me ever since I first saw you with Ginny. They have been plaguing me all during the month of September. Every time I see you two in the hall together, something in my chest hurts, especially when your holding hands. I don't expect you to stop holding hands or anything just because it hurts me inside. 

Harry please consider dating me again, consider dropping that- uh, Ginny and come back to me. I promise no more lies, I'll be better than before. I won't be selfish and all like before.

I hope you don't' think this is just a letter begging you to take me back. It's more than that. Please give me a second chance. I won't screw up this time.

_I still love you_

__

April

Ginny finished reading April's letter. How dare she! Did she really think Harry would go back her? Ginny looked at Harry and saw him glaring malviolently at April across the hall at the Ravenclaw table. This caused Ginny to look at April and saw that she was half hunched over and had her face pointed towards her plate. Ginny smirked and took Harry's hand and pulled him out the hall after her.

o

April watched as Harry read her letter and then his face twisted into one of disgust and anger. He then shoved the letter to Ginny who picked up and read it. Tears started to form in April's eyes and started to blur her vision, but not before she saw Harry glare at her. She quickly faced the table and stared at her platre willing the tears to go away.

A few moments later she wiped the tears away and bravely looked up. When she did she saw Harry walking out of the hall hand in hand with Ginny. Tears came to her eyes and she rushed off to her dormitory as they rushed down her face.

Twenty minutes later she arrived late for Charms, but at least her eyes weren't red or puffy. All during class April hardly paid attention to what she was doing. Did she really hurt Harry that bad? Or was he just so happy with Ginny it wouldn't matter what she did?

April couldn't bear to think that she Harry but then she couldn't' bear to think he was that happy with Ginny and not her. She knew she needed to talk to him face to face with out Ginny. She didn't want Ginny with him so that he could answer her questions truthfully and not feel like he had to lie because Ginny would get mad at him. When the bell rang signaling the end of her last class of the day she was the first one out the door. She didn't know what class Harry had had but she flew through the halls towards Ravenclaw Tower so she drop her bag of and then search for Harry.

April finally reached the Tower and dashed up the stairs and then vaulted out the archway.

April spent an hour looking for Harry, but she couldn't give up. Finally she found him a few feet from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom… with Ginny. _Was he always with her?_ He was of course holding her hand, and both of these things almost caused April to lose her temper. She needed to speak to her ex-boyfriend alone.

"Weasley, can you leave?" April asked. She didn't need Harry's look to tell her that her voice was cold, rude, and full of anger. Ginny opened her mouth to retort but Harry beat her.

"April, I don't want to talk to you. I read your letter, there's nothing to talk about," he said his voice sounded just like April's, and he placed a protectively on Ginny's hip. April narrowed her eyes at it.

"Well I want to talk to you… and with out Miss Ginny with you."

"I don't think so."

"Harry! Please! We need to talk. Alone."

"I am not going to talk to you April, there is nothing to talk about. You know you're lucky I haven't left already."

"Okay, look, Harry we both know why we broke up. You read my letter, what do have to say about it."

"April, you hurt me in June. As I look back I realize now that I never loved you. To me now, you're just a girl I went out with. You did nothing special for me, you were more concerned about yourself than me. You hurt me and you hurt my mother. I have Ginny now, and there are so many differences between you and her. She has so many better qualities than you; it's amazing how blind I was. April, please stop pestering me and get on with your life. I gave you too many chances when we were dating, you don't deserve another."

Harry! How can you like that red-haired bitch?" April practically screamed, her temper had reached its boiling point. Harry's emerald eyes flashed orange. Ginny made a rude noise and then she glared at April, her eyes had a fire of their own burning in them.

"April you just don't get it! I DO NOT WANT TO DATE YOU!" Harry said, not really yelling. He then mumbled something to Ginny who turned to look at Harry confused so he said something else then her face lit up and a giggle escaped, Harry smiled. As April watched this interaction, anger rose within her and then she snapped and launched her self at Ginny. She was met not with Ginny's body but the cold, hard, stone floor of Hogwarts. April looked up from where she had landed on the floor. Harry was holding Ginny against him, having pulled her out of April's path. Rage twisted April's features so that she wasn't remotely pretty at the moment. She picked herself up and was about to retort when a door opened in the hallway. Maybe April didn't realize just how loud she had gotten because it surprised her to see Professor Black come out of his classroom and walk directly toward them. 

"What is going on Miss Gwellan?" he asked in a very Snape-like manner, which Harry and Ginny found funny considering how much the two loathed each other. April didn't bother to wonder how he knew her name.

"Uh, I was just showing Harry and Ginny a new move I learned… Professor Black." April replied. She had her back to Harry and Ginny so she didn't see them stifle their laughter at her lame excuse and hearing the Sirius called Professor Black, but she did see Professor Black's mouth twitch.

"And the lying continues."

April didn't have to turn around to know it was Harry who made that comment, thought it sounded like he was laughing. She just gritted her teeth and stared at Professor Black.

"That is not what I heard from my classroom."

April remained silent and prayed that Harry would stay quiet or that Professor Black would not ask him to Ginny what happened. Luck wasn't on her side.

"Ginny, what happed out here?" April noticed that he called her Ginny and not Miss Weasley.

"Harry and I were coming out of your classroom when April came and asked me to leave, Harry said he didn't want to talk to her and the she basically lectured him. Then Harry told her he had no feeling for her and she tried to attack me but Harry pulled me out of the way, then you walked out."

"Thank you," the professor said then turned to April, "Miss Gwellan, I believe Professor Flitwick is the head of your house?" He looked at her robes as he said theis, when the girl nodded he turned and walked down the hall his robes swishing as he went. April followed, and heard Harry and Ginny laughing. She thought they were laughing at her but it was the fact that Sirius was acting like Snape at the moment that made them laugh. But as April followed Professor Black down the corridor she heard Ginny's laugh echo through it.

o

That night April lay on her bed staring at the ceiling of her four-poster bed. She had just finished her first detention. She'd been given a weeks worth of detention with Filch. She hated the grease ball but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She was sure that Professor Black ad told Harry. She knew that the two were close and all but that was about it. But she did also know that when he was here at Hogwarts that he went to Gryffindor and knew of his reputation and figured that he would favor Gryffindor while he was here.

This sucked, April had not only earned herself detention but lost her last chance with Harry. All because she couldn't control her damn temper. She knew Harry hadn't said any of those things to provoke her, she just lost her temper because Ginny giggled. And because Ginny was where she wanted to be.

o

Harry sat across from Ron in a corner to the common room and was telling what happened with April as they played Wizard's Chess.

"She tried to attack Gin?"

"Yeah, pretty stupid of her if you ask me."

"So you pulled Ginny out of harms way right?"

"Duh! I saw what she was going to do and pulled Ginny towards me and April hit the floor. Then Sirius came out. Do have any idea how weird it is for someone to call him Professor Black."

"That sounds really weird to hear you say it. Especially when I'm used to you call him Sirius all the time."

" I know, anyway, I was getting annoyed with her so I said to Gin, 'We need Serenity,' she looked confused to I added, 'It probably hurt just as much to a girl and a boy.' Gin laughed and then April attacked." As Harry said this, Hermione and Serenity laughed from across the room. Harry and Ron could only guess that Ginny was telling them what had happened.

"What a bitch!" Ron replied.

Harry agreed as for once he smashed Ron's King and won a game. He whooped and cheered which brought Ginny over. Harry smiled and told her about his once in a lifetime victory against Ron. Ron was staring at the board as if trying to figure out how Harry could have beat him.

o

April crawled over to her trunk from where she had been lying on her pillows and retrieved a shiny pieve of parchment. She tapped it wither want and muttered a few words. The parchment glowed silver then showed her reflection. Tapping it again she quietly said, Harry Potter." Her reflection vanished and was replaced with the image of Harry. To her relief he wasn't with Ginny. He was playing chess with Ron. April watched as he screwed up his face in concentration and then moved his piece and replied to something Ron said. She watched him for the three minutes that the parchment allowed before it cut on her.

April sighed and rolled over on top of the parchment. She lost the one person she really cared about besides her family. She knew that she would get over him, but the pain was still fresh for her. She knew he had already poured in the concrete on their relationship and it had set and dried. But for her, the concrete was still drying and she didn't know how long before it finished.

_A/N: Okay, so here's some things that some people might have problems with._

1) I know that Harry cam off as cold and all but you had to look at as someone who favored April over Harry and his friends (G5). I don't know who would but… so Harry seemed not like his usual self for that reason.

2) Okay so the whole Gryffindor Five thing sucks, sue me. No actually don't, I don't have the time or money. If you have anything better, please offer it up. The Quints has been ruled out already. 

_Please Review!  
_


	9. A Romantic Walk and Sweet Kisses

_A/N: Okay so I know it took me a long time to get this up but I kept hitting blocks and I eventually had to cut out a part that will appear in a later chapter. I'll explain that at the end and show you some conversations I had with myself on what to do with this chapter/story. Okay now onto the story!_

And there is minor language in this chapter! (GINNY'S SO FUNNY)

**Chapter 9: A Romantic Walk and Sweet Kisses**

It was the Wednesday after April's attempted attack on Ginny. Serenity still wanted to kick April too, April was quite lucky she hadn't run into Serenity yet.

Ginny and Serenity walked into the Great Hall together. They had just been released from Snape. He didn't treat the Gryffindor 5th years as bad as he used to, but that may have been because of Serenity. They had it with Slytherin's too, just like the sixth years did.

They walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down at their usual seats. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not there yet.

Ginny made herself a plate and then turned to talk to Serenity when some started to tickle her just under her rib cage. She gave a shocked squeal before whipping around, only to see Harry grinning at her.

"Harry!" she whacked him on the arm as he sat down next to her. Serenity laughed and Ron and Hermione sat across from the three. They didn't notice April watching them from her seat over at the Ravenclaw table.

Harry linked hands with Ginny while Hermione entertained the others about the mess Lavender Brown's cat had made in the dormitory this morning. She was just saying that it had jumped on top of Parvati's bed and the top crashed when Ron snorted. The other four looked at him, he was grinning and then pointed to the Slythern table. They all turned to see Snape telling Draco off for something. The other four were now grinning as well, while wondering what Draco did, after all he was Snape's favorite student.

A small gleam started to twinkle in Serenity's eye. She turned away from the scene and started eating really fast. The others looked at each other questioningly and finally Ginny spoke.

"Uh…Ren, what are you up to?"

"You'll see…" she replied, the twinkle seeming to glow brighter. The others pestered her, trying to get it out of her but were unsuccessful. She smiled mischievously as she left the Hall. Harry glanced at Ginny then pulled her from the Hall, Ron and Hermione followed suit.

o

Half an hour later Serenity was sitting in the common room alone. She was the only one in it as she was skipping Herbology. Serenity thought Sprout was a dumpy, weird, Hufflepuff favoring green thumbed mud covered little witch. When Serenity thought about her opinion she realized she sounded like her brother. Disgusted she wrinkled her nose. She knew it was the natural tendency of the Malfoy family to look down on those who were less fortunate than them. She supposed it was the fact that she had had to listen to her father preach about purebloods all the time before he got himself captured.

Serenity turned her attention to the parchment on the table. It was the Marauder's Map. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had showed it to her in the last week of September. It showed Draco was in potions with her fellow Gryffindor's. She watched as Snape's dot suddenly glided over to her brother and stayed there for several seconds. Then he went back to his desk. Ron, Harry, and Hermione's dot seemed to get a little closer and they seemed to be laughing, Serenity was sure they were, she knew she would be. Drawing her gaze away from the Potion's dungeon, Serenity checked to see if anyone was coming to Gryffindor Tower.

Serenity's eyes widened, Professor McGonagall was heading towards the tower! A small clock appeared in the top left corner. It showed 30 seconds and started counting down. Another small box appeared and showed a small picture of McGonagall, apparently it was what she was doing at the moment. Small blue dots popped up and showed Serenity McGonagall's intended path. It went right to the center of the common room.

Serenity quickly grabbed the map and dashed up to Harry and Ron's dorm and pulled Harry's cloak over her. She watched as McGonagall went to the center of the common room and paused. Then she proceeded to go up the girl's staircase and went to the 5th year dorm. Serenity watched the blue dots start to go to the 6th years. The clock appeared again this time showing 50 seconds. Serenity watched the black dot labeled Minerva McGonagall follow the blue trail. The blue started to suddenly make it way to the place Serenity was and the clock showed that she had 37 seconds. Serenity darted out of the 6th years dormitory and went to the 1st years boys instead. The clock disappeared, and the trail of blue dots showed McGonagall was heading to the Great Hall. It had been obvious that McGonagall was looking for her.

She knew that Professor McGonagall would ask her questions at dinner but didn't worry about that at the moment. She returned to the common room and laid the map out again and sat back to think about her newest idea to infuriate her brother. She knew he was _still_ irked by her being in Gryffindor. She saw the dots labeled with her classmates leave the greenhouses and walk towards the castle, the Ravenclaw's following at a slower pace.

When the group reached the castle Ginny broke away and headed towards the tower. Serenity quickly returned the map and cloak to Harry's trunk and then left the tower towards the direction Ginny was coming from. 

"Ren!" Serenity turned to see Ginny rushing towards her. "Didja know that Professor Sprout informed Professor McGonagall of your absence in Herbology?"

"Uh… yeah, she came into the tower looking for me but I hid."

"So what are you going to tell her at lunch?"

"Uh…" Serenity stopped short and wondered what she was going to say. "I'll figure something out. Come on, Harry will be worried if you don't show up soon."

Ginny gave Serenity a look but headed toward the Great Hall anyway.

o

Harry, Ron, and Hermione emerged from Potions thoroughly grinning. Crabbe had said something to Goyle, who hit Crabbe in response. Crabbe went staggering into Draco causing him to knock over his cauldron spill his blood-replenishing potion all over the floor. Snape had taken 20 points from Slytherin for each boy. So all together it was sixty points from Slytherin, and Gryffindor's had never had than many taken in one class before.

Harry never thought he'd live to see the day when Snape would take point from his own house, let alone Draco. It was almost a dream come true. The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were all talking about it as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

The sixth year Gryffindor's were all glowing when they told the rest of the table what happened in their Potions class. Harry, Hermione, and Ron took their usual seats and started to eat while waiting for Ginny and Serenity to arrive with the rest of the 5th years. Ron stuffed a roll in his mouth and then tried to say something to Hermione who looked revolted and wrinkled her nose. Harry glanced at the doors when Colin Creevey came in followed by Patty Simons and the rest of the 5th years… except Ginny and Serenity.

"Where's Gin and Ren?" Harry asked.

"Aht?" was Ron's response, a piece of chicken falling out of his mouth. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust again before turning to Harry.

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"They're the only 5th years missing."

"Harry, they probably stopped by the bathroom or something."

Ron (who had swallowed his food by now so he could actually talk) and Harry looked at each other and then they both started laughing leaving Hermione confused.

"What is so funny?"

"'Moine have you ever noticed that girls tend to go to the bathroom with at least one other girl?" Harry asked just slightly out of breath. 

"Shut up!" Hermione exclaimed which basically proved Ron and Harry's point, and they both started laughing again. If Hermione had had a pillow she would have used it to hit each one of them on the head with.

Five minutes later Ginny arrived with Serenity looking slightly annoyed.

"Where've you two been?" Harry asked after Ginny sat down beside him and across from Serenity.

"Oh, I went to warn Ren, but apparently she already knew."

"Why'd you have to warn her?" Ron asked shoveling some potatoes into his mouth.

"Because I skipped Herbology and apparently Sprout had told McGonagall and she went looking for me in Gryffindor Tower," Serenity answered for Ginny.

"Oh, so what did you tell her?"

"Nothing, I hid."

"Okay, so what are-ouch! What!" Harry started but Ron kicked him sharply under the table.

"She's coming, shut up!" Ron warned. Harry nodded and turned to Hermione, "So 'Mione, you never finished your story this morning."

"Oh, you mean about Lavender's cat?" Hermione asked, trying to act casual at the sudden change of conversation.

"Yeah."

"Well, Boots jumped on top of Parvati's bed, and it fell for some odd reason-"

"Excuse me Miss Granger but I need to speak with Miss Malfoy," Professor McGonagall interrupted. Ron started to snicker. "Weasley, is something funny?"

"Uh… sorry Professor McGonagall, it's just that Miss Malfoy sounded weird," Ron replied. McGonagall looked at Ron narrowly and pulled Serenity out of the hall.

"I can't belive she skipped!" Hermione blurted out as soon as the two had disappeared.

"Come on Hermione, tell me you wouldn't skip a class on purpose, just one class, especially one you hate."

"I wouldn't."

"Not even if you had stayed in Divination in 4th year?" Ron asked, a teasing like quality playing in his voice. Hermione looked at him darkly and mumbled something under her breath, Ron grinned and Harry and Ginny were trying not to laugh.

Fifteen minutes later Serenity walked back into the hall looking as if she was about to burst out laughing. Her face was in a twisted position that made Ron start to snicker again. Professor McGonagall was close behind Serenity, Ginny turned he face to her plate and shook her hair a little to make her hair fall and hide her face.

Professor McGonagall walked past them and took her place at the High Table. Serenity giggled silently and whispered very quietly not to ask her anything until they were out of McGonagall's watchful gaze.

Harry and Ginny walked out of the Hall first, followed five minutes later by Hermione and Serenity, and lastly Ron after fifteen. After all of them were regrouped in their corner in the common room, finally they got to find out what happened.

"So what did you tell McGonagall?" Ginny asked, he legs were curled on the sofa and her head was on Harry's shoulder and (SURPRISE) they were holding hands.

"She asked me why I wasn't in Herbology and I told her I felt sick for a little bit. She then told me she had checked the hospital wing so I replied with I didn't fell sick enough to go there so I had laid down on my bed before going to the bathroom. Then you came and got me to go to lunch… said I felt better after I ate something."

"She believed you!" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Serenity replied with an attitude that clearly stated that she was annoyed with Hermione at the moment. 

"Hermione, lay off, you know no matter what you say Ren's not gonna care," Ginny lectured. Harry laughed silently earning himself a glare from Hermione. Ron snorted beside her making Hermione give him a glare and then she grabbed the pillow beside her and bopped him on the head.

"Hermione I got out of trouble, just drop it."

"Fine! Why were you skipping anyway?" Hermione replied hotly.

"Uh.., that's a secret still…"

"Ren what are you up to?" Harry asked. 

"Nuuuuuuuthing."

"Ren, do what you want, just don't get in trouble."

"She probably will!"

"Hermione!" the other four all said together.

"Sorry it slipped."

o

Later that night in the common room, Ron was sitting in the usual corner with Hermione and Ginny. Serenity was off doing something ("Probably getting expelled!" Hermione huffed) and Harry was at Quidditch Practice.

The portrait whole opened and then slammed shut, Serenity stormed into the room and flung herself down next to Ron. 

"Ren, what's up?"

"My plan backfired."

"What plan?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"O…kay…" Ron trailed off. Serenity was in a very bad mood and wouldn't talk to anyone. Ginny was writing a small blue book when Harry came into the tower about fifteen minutes later. He and the rest of the team all looked worn-out, tired, annoyed but yet a little pleased. Harry collapsed on the sofa beside Ginny, looking very exhausted.

"Sleep."

"Why did you drive the team so hard then?"

"Didn't."

"What? Harry your not making sense."

"Wood."

"Wood? What do you mean wood?" Hermione asked confused. Ginny looked confused as well. But Ron seemed to get it.

"Wood! Oh! You mean Oliver Wood right? What's he doing here?" Ron pondered. Harry shrugged and turned over causing Ginny to giggle. At that moment Serenity got up and went up the girl's staircase. Hermione frowned and stared after her for a few minutes.

Fifteen minutes later Harry turned over again while Hermione checked Ron's Charm's essay. Ginny had been writing but was now staring out the window at the stars. Ron yawned and decided that it was time for him to sleep.

"Come on Harry." Ron said shaking Harry slightly. "Harry? Harry? Jeez, what did Wood do? He's completely wiped out. What do we do?"

"Oh Ron, _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry was lifted up off the sofa and floated to the safety of his bed where Ron pulled the blankets up over him feeling just like a father.

o

_Dear Diary,_

I'm sitting in the common room waiting for Serenity and Harry to make it back Harry's at Quidditch practice and I haven't a clue what Ren's doing. Ron is working on essay that's due in Charms tomorrow. Figures he'd wait till the last second. I know Harry finished his two days ago, funny they usually work together on those kinds of things…

Anyway! I'm am still so mad at Snape! Why'd he have to pick that moment to interrupt us? Could he not have jumped off a cliff instead? I mean come on! DAMN HIM! Harry was just leaning in and then Snape opens the door and takes 10 points from each of us! The old bat! Then of course Harry had to leave for practice, but anyway who cares, Snape's just an evil guy. If he's even really a guy… I have my doubts about him. 

Hmm… Serenity just came in, she looks kinda pissed off (that's an understatement), I'm gonna see why.

She won't say, and now she's sitting in a huff being no fun at all. It's no fun here, I wish Harry would come in, it's no fun here with out him. Bored… bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored! IT'S SO BORING! And Hermione keeps hmming and it's getting really_ annoying. Does she have to do that when she' s doing her Arithmancy homework?_

Oh! Harry's here! Wow, he looks even more tired than usual. Okay, Harry said 3 words total. Apparently Wood is here. Harry came in and collapsed and said, Sleep, Didn't, and Wood. Now I think he's asleep, was Wood that bad? I guess he's missed being the captain… And why is here anyway? Oh I'm too tired to think about this (though I don't think I could ever be as tired as Harry is right now.) I'll have to ask him about Wood when he's thinking clearly.

Right now I think I'm going to go get mesmerized by the stars… uh… that's a joke by the way.

_Love, Ginny_

o

The next morning Harry was refreshed and was able to say more than one word at a time. Serenity was in a much better mood as well.

"So Harry, what was with Wood yesterday?" Ron asked while they walked to the Great Hall.

"Well we went onto the field yesterday and Wood was there. He took over and wouldn't let me give the team any instruction so I eventually gave up."

"So what's he doing here?" Ginny pondered. "I mean he couldn't have come up here just to tell the Gryffindor team what to do."

"He's teaching." Harry stated as they walked into the Hall and sat down. 

"Whoa! Wait a sec, he's teaching?" Ron said slowly.

"Yeah, I managed to ask him before practice started. Madam Hooch had said she had had ebough and left so Dumbledore gave Wood the job."

"Is he crazy? Wood will basically strangle the first years if they don't get it right!"

"That I doubt, Wood's only obsessed with Quidditch, besides I don't think Dumbledore would have hired him if he didn't think Wood was safe. Anyway, I think I may die, Wood's a maniac when it comes to the Gryffindor team."

"Tell Dumbledore," Hermione suggested.

"Can you imagine Wood's reaction?"

"Good point."

"Wonder what he'll do if you don't win the Cup?" Ron asked himself, but earned a glare from Harry.

"How could any team win with Potter as the captain?" came a slow drawl. Serenity whipped around to see her brother standing there. She narrowed her eyes.

"Any team. I happen to know that you didn't make Captain! Obviously Harry's better than you, but then we don't need to be told it's easy to see when you two play each other! Who always catches the snitch?" Serenity replied her voice had it's own drawl that matched Draco's almost perfectly. As you looked at the two of them the only difference between the two was Serenity's eyes, her skin, and her hair had loose curls. There was no denying that they were brother and sister.

"So?" Draco replied.

"So? So? All can come up with is so! That is such a hurtful word… great come back Draco."

"Was that supposed to make me scared?"

"No, but I did happen to notice that you keep getting in trouble with Professor Snape."

"What the…"

"What did you do to upset your favorite teacher?"

"Shut up Serenity!" Draco demanded and with that he swept out of the hall his robes billowing behind him. Hermione and Ginny were keeping in silent laughs while Serenity stared after him an amused smile on her face.

"Wow, I didn't think that would upset him that much," Harry whispered. 

"Me neither. He must have _really_ done something," Serenity mused. "Wonder what it was."

"Well, I'm betting Snape won't tell us," Ginny commented.

o

It was the second class of the day meaning there was this one then the class before lunch, Serenity had Divination, Ginny had Ancient Runes and Harry, Hermione, and Ron had Defense Against the Dark Arts. It turned out everyone loved Sirius classes and this seemed to grate on Snape's nerves. There had already been three fights between the two, one an actual fistfight. Every time at least five teachers had had to pull them away from each other. More than once McGonagall asked Dumbledore whether he thought it was a good idea to keep the two in the school. Every time Dumbledore responded that they were both very bright and did remarkable jobs, and in time would forget about their hatred for each other. And indeed they were, but really, would they for get their hatred in time before they killed each other?

And no one could figure out what Draco had done to make Snape so mad him. The students only knew that no matter what Draco did, Snape was always there to yell at him for it.

The students were released from their classes and Serenity and Ginny met up at their usual spot and started to make their way to History of Magic. They were about turn a corner when they heard Ron talking. 

"Will she ever give up?" he asked, "That's the umpteenth time now!"

"It annoys me too, I just want to deck her! Can't she get it through her head that I'm over her? I have Ginny now, quite obvious I don't want her anymore! And besides, Ginny is 100 better then her! If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change anything."

"Why?"

"Because being with April made me realize just how wonderful Ginny is." 

Serenity glanced at Ginny and saw tears glistening on her face. Suddenly Ginny grabbed Serenity's wrist and rushed to the nearest bathroom.

"Ginny, what's wring?" Serenity asked slightly out of breath once they had reached the bathroom.

"It was just that it was so sweet what Harry said."

"Oh, well then why did you run?"

"I guess I didn't want Harry to see me crying and I felt like we were spying at the same time."

"It's okay Gin, anyway, I want to smack April so hard! Why is she being such a stupid head?

"I don't know," Ginny replied trying not to laugh over the name, "But I'm glad he's over her."

Five minutes later the two girls arrived late to Professor Binns' class, but he didn't seem to notice and continued with his lecture.

Serenity took out her parchment and started taking notes. Halfway through the lesson she looked at Ginny and saw her writing too. _Odd, Gin never takes notes_ Then Serenity figured out that they were not notes for History of Magic, but most like a note for Harry or herself. Serenity turned her attention back to Professor Binns.

o

Hours later Harry came through the portrait hole fuming. Serenity was playing chess with Ron (and getting her ass kicked), Hermione was working on a potions essay Snape had assigned that day while Ginny watched Ron and Serenity with amusement. Ginny tore her gaze from the game to see who was coming into the common room. Her face lit up when she saw it was Harry. He gave her a small half smile, most likely a major accomplishment, as he looked furious.

"Harry? What's up?" Ginny asked, her voice filled with concern as Harry plopped down next to her on the couch. Ron and Serenity stopped their game and Hermione stopped writing.

"April again."

"What'd she do now?" Ron asked, he couldn't have kept the annoyance out of his voice if he tried.

"Cornered me near McGonagall's office and tried to seduce me!" Harry exclaimed clearly appalled at April's behavior. Ginny looked outraged.

"What the hell is her problem!"

"Why don't you just waltz up to Ravenclaw Tower and as her." Ron suggested in what could have been an innocent voice… if you didn't know Ron. Ginny glared at her brother and then swept out of the common room, upsetting Colin and Dennis' card game in the process. Harry glanced Ron, Hermione, and Serenity for a quick moment before bolting out of the chair and rushed after but knocked into Colin and Dennis who were picking up their cards. He mumbled an apology and quickly went after her, cursing the delay under his breath.

Harry reached the corridor outside the common room and cursed again. Ginny was no where to be seen, Harry randomly turned left praying he'd find Ginny. 

Back in the common room Ron had dashed to the boys dorms with the two girls following and they checked Harry's map to see where Ron's little sister had gotten off too. Ron spotted her name first, it was out by the lake. Hermione on the other hand found Harry's, he was a few corridors away from the entry hall.

"Where is Draco going?" Serenity asked. Ron looked up at Serenity and then back at the parchment. It was true, a dot labeled Draco Malfoy wa leaving Slythern Tower.

Ron, Hermione, and Serenity all watched the dot carefully and saw it go into the kitchens. They breathed a sigh of relief, They turned their attention back to Ginny and saw Harry making his way towards her, his dot gliding quickly towards the lake.

Serenity pulled out her wand and and whispered, "Mischief managed," and the map went blank.

"Ren! What did you do that for?" Ron asked pulling out his wand as to make the map appear again. Serenity pulled it from his hand.

"You know as well as I do that Harry and Ginny never watch whenr you and Hermione are alone.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other the nodded. Serenity folded the map back up and then placed it back in Harry's trunk. She then led the other two back down to the common room.

o

Harry stepped outside into fresh air and saw something move out by the lake, and looked closer. The same thing glinted red in the moon light. Ginny!

Harry took off running to her. He stopped behind her, out of breath and stopped to catch his breath for a moment. 

"Ginny." Ginny turned around quickly but her features lightened when she saw who it was.

"Harry!"

Harry sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Ginny put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Why'd you come here?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"When you told me what April did, I kinda lost it and rushed out thinking I was going to Ravenclaw Tower but then I remembered I didn't know the password. And besides what would I tell the poepl in there when I did get in? What would I have said to April? Ans I would have gotten in a lot of trouble. So I altered my route and came here. It always helps me think."

" I come here to think often too… Come on let's for a walk."

"Okay." Ginny let Harry pull her up and then they started to walk along the water's edge.

Ron and Serenity had returned to their game so when Ron glanced out the window while waiting for Serenity to make her move. He saw two figures walking along the edge of the lake. He smiled and pointed it out to Serenity and Hermione. Serenity smiled for two reasons. One she was happy for her best friend and two she just spotted a move that checkmated Ron.

Okay back to the lake!

Harry held Ginny close as they walked away from the water. Thinking silently to himself about the things that happened over that last few months. April lying to his mother, breaking up with her, realizing hoe beautiful Ginny really was, becoming her boyfriend, Sirius as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, April's repeated attempts at getting Harry back, and other small details. Harry was grateful he had Ginny next to him, as his girl, the one he was sure was meant for him.

They walked towards the greenhouses away from the lake unaware they were being watched. Ron kept glancing at the window, something Serenity noticed and finally sighed and then magically conjured a shade for the window.

Eventually the two teenagers reached the greenhouses and disappeared behind them, each lost in their own thoughts. Slowly Harry slowed his pace to a complete stop, Ginny looked up at him. They were surrounded by some red and pink magical roses, obviously planted by Professor Sprout, but it was anybody's guess why they were out side the green houses instead of inside (hmm… maybe for this purpose… after all I did invent them). The roses moved on their own moving from pot to pot slowly. The air a soft pink hue that was barely noticeable. They also were emitting a soft scent that was quite soothing. Off in the distance was the only light on the grounds besides the moon and the castle, and that was Hagrid's hut. A soft breeze fluttered their robes and Ginny's hair making it gently fly out around her, she looked like an angel to Harry with the way the moon lit up her hair and facial features. Ginny smiled and placed her arm around Harry's neck. 

The two just stood there for a few moments just enjoying each other's company for a few minutes, and looking into each other's eyes.

Maybe it was stupid (to other people) but they felt lucky to have each other. Neither knew the other felt that way, but then it didn't seem to matter. What mattered was that they were together.

All of a sudden Harry picked up Ginny and twirled her around in the air making her giggle. HE brought her back down to the ground, pulling her into a sweet, gentle, warm, and soft kiss. Ginny melted into Harry, getting lost in the kiss. Despite the days events, to Ginny, it was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

_curtain closes_

Audience claps

_A/N: Okay so the curtain thing was corny but that's what it felt like would be happening if it were a play of some sort._

So the original plan for this chapter was:

Draco and Serenity have MAJOR fight (with another kneeing episode)  
April has one last attempt to get Harry back  
And Harry and Ginny's first kiss

That was the main just of it but I edited out a lot of it. I couldn't get the chapter to flow right but I liked how it turned out.

I'm sorry it took so long but I go this HUGE writer's block. IT was like I was traveling down the path of writing Potter, Potter and… when this huge block of stone whams down in front of me…

I was at school on April 6th I think it was. Anyway I was in first hour when it hit me and I BLASTED the block apart and I could walk down the path again! Yay!

Please answer the following question: What do you want to happen in Chapter 10? Anything special you want to happen?

I will give you all proper credit, you would deserve it if you gave me GREAT idea! Well any idea actually.

So my conversations with my self:

How do I start this thing out?

Do I start with the fight?  
Uh… sure.  
Okay…so…um… so how to intro that?

And then I was goin to write the story in this journal and I had a debate on paper about that too:

Am I going to use this for PPA?  
I'm not sure…  
Should I?  
Maybe…  
I'll have to think about it…  
Urg… this is difficult! What the hell is so hard about deciding the use of a notebook?

Names I came up with for this chapter:

Rose Petals  
Breathtaking  
Perfect Day  
One day, too much  
Romantic Walk and Sweet Kisses  
Sweet Harry

Okay now you think I'm weird and twisted (if you don't already)… I just had A LOT OF SUGAR! Hehe. Me and sugar don't' mix, yet I love it! Okay so, hope my wierdness at least made you laugh (even if it's at me). Gonna go before the chocolate brownie Pat gave me kicks in! 

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Love Jessi


	10. An Unexpected Visitor

_A/N: So I have a few reviews that I want to address, well actually one in particular but anyway:_

to melly potter: I am sorry if you feel that way but I didn't give you the whole picture yet. There were things in the relationship that Harry overlooked at the time. He gave April so many chances during their relationship that it does make more sense why he acts the way he does. He's with Ginny who treats him differently that April did so he sees all the bad points in the relationship rather than the good. I don't know how you feel, so I can't tell you anything about that. I can't tell you your wrong(which I wouldn't do anyway), because it's your opinion and opinions can't be wrong. I hope this explains things and if it makes you more uh… have stronger feelings towards April and hate Harry more, well sorry. And just so that April's not alone anymore, I'll make Luna become her friend again… and probably someone else too. No one deserves to be alone. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I'll be sure to make things look brighter for April.

Okay so hpff was being mean and not letting mean and not letting me into my account so I spent my time with this chapter to take out my frustrations. Grr. 

**Chapter Ten:** An Unexpected Visitor  
**Summary:** The gang goes home for Christmas. Harry and Lily are having Christmas dinner when the doorbell rings… you'll never guess who it is.

The month of November was filled with Quidditch, homework, classes and kisses for Harry and Ginny. Though Ron gave them looks when they would come back after long periods of time alone, they knew he was happy they were together.

Perhaps the only bad point (to readers) in November was that Ron and Hermione broke up. They had decided they were better off as friends, they saw it as a good thing. Serenity got a boyfriend, his name was Chris Lommens, and he was in Hufflepuff. Maybe it was the fact that he was from Hufflepuff or the fact that she had a boyfriend at all, either way it seemed to bother Draco greatly. Why, was anyone's guess. Maybe it was because Draco had failed to have a girlfriend since his 3rd year, and she had been Pansy Parkinson.

Serenity said Chris was sweet and caring, bur Ron, to be expected, made many of the same comments about her and Chris that he said to Ginny and Harry, just tweaked a little.

The last two weeks of the term were filled with fun in all of the classrooms but one. Easily that class was Snape's Potions. For this reason it seemed that Sirius' classes were extra fun, for no one could remember having a class as fun as he made them.

On the last day of the term, the feast was glorious and made Ron have a huge stomachache afterward. Harry and Ginny weren't seen in the common room for over three hours and appeared only after 10'o clock had come and gone. Serenity had been in the common room after eight as she said Chris was a stiffler for the rules and it had recently begun to grate on her nerves. She left for a little while and came declaring herself single.

"Where've you two been?" Ron demanded the moment his sister and best friend had sat down.

"Ron!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Ron shrugged and turned back to Dean. They were discussing the match that Harry had won against Malfoy last month. The snitch had been right by Draco's hand and Harry had snatched it away before Draco even noticed it was there. Thomas Kyndall, the Slytherin Captain had been furious with Malfoy. Hermione and Serenity were whispering over a piece of parchment. Ginny looked at them curiously and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Hermione spoke.

"Harry could you come here?"

"Uh… sure."

Harry slid over to the other side of the couch and looked curiously at the slightly curled paper. As he gazed at it a look of comprehension crossed his face he looked up and whispered something to the two girls before he slid back to Ginny.

"What was that about?"

"Something to do with Malfoy."

"Oh." Ginny looked away, wondering why they didn't ask her to come over. She didn't see the mischievous grin come across Harry's face. As Ginny thought about going to get her diary all of a sudden Harry's arms encircled her waist and pulled her onto his lap where he started tickling her. She tried to get away but it only made it worse. Her shrieks of laughter bounded around the common room, drawing attention from some people, other's glanced over and then ignored it. The other three of G5 (someone please help me think of a name for them) watched with amused smiles. Ginny tried to protest but the giggles came too fast for her to say anything.

When Harry finally did stop Ginny leapt up and raced out the portrait hole, Harry laughed and followed for two reasons. One, he wasn't about to let her get away, and two he didn't want her to get into trouble alone. Harry saw her turn the corner and forced down a laugh and chased after her.

o

It was the last day of classes and April was sitting by herself in the common room as usual. She had been sitting in the same chair every night ever since she last tried to talk to Harry in October. Now that she had died away from the center of attention, no one paid attention. People started to stop making faces at her. She almost didn't exist, but she did get smiles in the halls again.

Now she was staring into space thinking about her Astronomy class (proving she was bored), when she noticed a shadow fall across her body.

April looked up and was surprised to see Luna Lovegood standing there.

"Uh… hello Luna."

"Hey April."

"What do you want?" April asked apprehensivly while also trying to keep the distrust and coldness out of her voice. After all it had been a year since Luna had talked to her.

"Um… I guess I wanted to day I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault Harry asked you out last year. I'm sorry I ignored you."

"Thank you." The two girls were silent for a moment.

"Um… can I sit down?"

"Uh… sure I guess."

Again the girls remained silent, while glancing at the other when they thought they weren't looking. April kept glancing at Luna wondering of her motives were pure, while Luna was wondering if April would give her a chance. One time they looked at each other at the same time and laughed. Laughing with Luna felt wonderful.

It was like April had been in the deep end of a pool and was sinking. All she could see all around her was a dark blue color as far as the eye could see. She hadn't been able to tell if she was sideways, upside down, right side up or what. Now it was like she was surfacing again. The water was getting lighter April smiled at Luna for the first time that night, Luna smiled back.

o

On the Hogwarts Express the next day Serenity was very subdued. Ginny had been sitting beside Harry in their compartment, speculating Christmas with Ron until Harry and his mom came to the Burrow. Hermione was sitting by the window across from Serenity her nose buried in a book called _Magical Pets and their A-Mazin' Talents_ Ron was sitting across from Harry and they were both involved deeply in a game of chess. Ginny looked up from her thinking (she was not looking forward to being in the house with just her parents and Ron till Christmas Eve. Then, the rest of her family was coming and the house would be really hectic.) to see Serenity staring out the window a look of displeasure in her face.

"Ren, what's up?" she asked. Harry looked up from the game but Ron was too absorbed at the moment. Hermione looked up as well.

"Oh… well Christmas at Malfoy Manor isn't exactly a barrel of laughs."

"Right… like anything at the Malfoy Manor could be anything but gloomy… no offense." Ron said, pulling his attention from the game.

"None taken. And it's only made worse because this morning I received a letter from my mother. Apparently my dad was released from prison."

"What!"

"Yes and every Christmas with him sticks out vividly inmy mind! It's horrible and for Draco it's heaven… father favors him… I think I told you that already."

"Oh… So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know… the last thing I want is to spend break with him."

"Why didn't you spend Christmas with Chris?"

"He had to go home at the last second."

"Oh."

"Wait I thought you two broke up?"

"We did, but I think he wants to get back together, anyway he was staying and he was a firend so I was like, yes I'll stay, but then he had to go home so I decided being with my mom was better than nothing. Then I got this letter and it was too late to change back…"

"Oh…"

"What am I going to do? I can not spend all that time with my father."

"Well… maybe you can come to one of our houses?" Harry suggested.

"Oh my gosh! That's a great idea! But who?"

"We'd love to have you at our house but our whole family is coming and it's going to be crowded with our sister-in-laws as well as our brothers," Ron told Serenity. Ginny nodded in agreement. Serenity sighed and nodded and looked at Hermione and Harry.

"My parents are muggles, and I haven't had Christmas with them for 3 years so I owe it to them to be alone together for Christmas."

Again Serenity nodded, Harry was her last resort.

"I can ask my mom, I mean I've written to her about you."

"Hopefully my being a Malfoy won't discourage her."

"That shouldn't matter to mum. She's pretty open-minded and I've told her you were like 98 percent different from your family."

"Oh, well I hope she likes me."

"Yeah me too."

o

Serenity was very nervous as the Hogwarts Express came to a stop. Ginny gave her a sisterly shove that meant 'relax, Lily will love you.' Serenity smiled back, still nervous.

A few minutes later Harry was being smothered in his mother's embrace. Ron and Ginny the same with Mrs. Weasley. Hermione's parents were not to be found as they preferred that Hermione was picked up at the Burrow or Potter's. 

"Oh Harry! You've grown so much!" Lily said, though Serenity heard the teasing in her voice.

"Mum, that joke is getting old," he replied rolling his eyes to Ginny who giggled. Lily smiled and turned her attention to Serenity who had been standing off to the side next to her trunk.

"Who is the young lady?" she asked.

"Mum, this is Serenity."

"Oh! Nice to meet you Serenity, anything I can do for you?"

"Uh… mum… Ren doesn't want to go home with her family… could she come with us?"

"Sure! Forgive me if I'm rude, but I really do not like your father," Lily stated bluntly.

Serenity laughed and replied, "Neither do I."

At this Lily laughed and told Harry, "I like this girl."

Molly came up with her two children and asked the same thing Lily had.

"This is Serenity Malfoy, mum." Ron responded, there was a bit of caution in his voice.

"Oh… Malfoy?"

"Uh… yeah. I am a Malfoy but I really wish I weren't." Serenity told Mrs. Weasley nervously.

"I see."

"Mum, this is Ren, my best friend, the one I told you about in my letters!" Ginny said almost desperately as if to get her mother off Serenity's back.

"Oh! You're Ren?"

"Yeah."

"Happy to meet you!" Molly greeted Serenity warmly this time. Serenity smiled weakly. Across the platform Draco was just getting off the train. He looked around and saw his father standing beside his mother and nodded a hello to them. Instinctively he looked for the other Malfoy and scowled upon seeing her with the Potter's, Weasley's and the Granger's. He swaggered up to his parents still frowning.

"What are you scowling about son?" Lucius asked.

"Serenity."

"Wait, Serenity's at Hogwarts?"

"Yes dear, you know I didn't want her to go to Durmstrang. I hate that school."

"Well, I guess it's okay," Lucius replied though his tone said otherwise.

"Uh… right."

"So where is my daughter?"

"With her friends."

"Where?"

"Over there… with _Potter_."

"What!"

"Look! She's standing next to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"Serenity! Get over here!" Lucius spoke loudly, but didn't yell. Serenity turned towards her family and surveyed them. They stood glaring at her (at least her father and brother were, her mother was merely frowning, though Serenity couldn't tell whether it was at her or her father and brother) each had that Malfoy trademark. That almost white blonde hair. Serenity looked like a Malfoy yet she didn't when she looked at them. Her family had long straight blonde hair while she had loose curls that spiraled down like towers with a touch of honey in her hair. They all had those cold gray blue eyes while Serenity had warm black ones. As she looked at them she wondered whether her father had chosen Narcissa because she looked so much like a Malfoy.

"Harry, uh… Mrs. Potter, I'm going to go tell my father."

"Okay dear."

"Good Luck, Ren," Ginny called as she walked away.

Serenity made her way across the platform nervously.

"About time, let me get your trunk then we can go home."

"No! Wait! Look, I'm going to the Potter's for Christmas! Be home on Christmas day!" Serenity breathed quickly and took off. She urged Lily and Harry to hurry for her father looked ready to breathe fire. It was five minutes later when they flooed to Godric's Hollow.

o

Lily brushed the soot off of the two children before leaving the room to go tidy up the rest of the house. Serenity looked around at the bright and cheery surroundings, this place was like 100 percent different from the Malfoy Manor and Serenity liked that.

"This way to your room." Harry said leading Serenity down one of the three halls that branched off the kitchen. Serenity looked at the pictures on the wall, one was of a small child and a beautiful red head in the Weasley yard (Serenity didn't know it was the Weasley's). Then there were two pictures that looked to be two portraits of Harry side by side. A close look revealed that one had coffee brown eyes, the other green and one had a scar on their forehead. Serenity understood that they were pictures of Harry and James at the same age. As they walked by a hand-knitted framed picture that had the word VOLDEMORT on it with a big black X Serenity heard Harry mutter "bastard."

"Here you go," Harry finally said as lugged Serenity's suitcase into a room at the end of the hall.

"Is there I reason I got the room at the near end of the hall?"

"This is the best guest room." Serenity laughed. The room was a daffodil yellow with a few daisies on the walls, Harry explained that when it was windy outside they moved. The bed had a light green comforter and pillows, there was a small vanity and also a desk. Serenity looked at the desk and doubted that she would use it, ast least for schoolwork. At that moment Harry's dog, which he named Koral as it was a girl bounded in. 

"Koral!" The dog jumped on the bed it's little but moving with the tail. It barked and Harry picked up and petted it behind the ears. Instead of being white with blue eyes as she was when Harry last saw it, Koral was a orangish red with brown caramel eyes.

"Didn't you say she was white?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to ask mum about it."

"Wonder what magical properties Koral has?"

"Only two I know of so far."

"What are they?"

"She can change her food, and she can change her color."

"Interesting, I've never heard of a magical dog before, where you'd get it?"

"I got her for my birthday. Bill gave her to me… or was it Charlie? Anyway one of them gave it to me."

"Cool, I should ask them if they can get one for me. It would drive father crazy."

o

It was hours later when Lily called Serenity from the guest wing and Harry from the family ( I guess you can call it) wing.

"You know you come home for break and I hardly see you! Is that the proper way to respect you mother?" Lily lectured Harry. Harry could hear the teasing in her voice. He acted overly scared and frightened so you could tell that he was playing.

"Mum! I'm so sorry! Pleeease don't hurt me! Ah ha huh…" (ß that's supposed to be fake crying)

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Serenity. "Serenity, since you're the guest you get to choose what we have for dinner."

"Thank you Ms. Potter. Can we have macaroni and cheese? I used to have it when I was little and then my mother stopped making it."

"Sure dear, and please call me Lily." Lily smiled warmly at Serenity. Then she levitated out some ingredients and pans. " Harry why don't you show Serenity the grounds while I prepare supper?"

"Sure mum. Come on Serenity." Harry pulled Serenity from the kitchen, Koral tagging behind Harry her little tail moving back and forth at having Harry back. Harry showed Serenity the orchard, gardens, the gazebo and other things. By the time thay got back to the house Lily had finished making dinner.

The three sat down and started to eat, silence as they ate their first few bites.

"Mum, sonce you lived with Koral for a few months now, have you figured out other things she's done?"

"Besides change her fur color? You know she did that a few days after you left. It was faint at first but now it's this gorgeuos color. I think she changed it because it matches her name. Anyway, she also used to levitate food but I've pretty much taught that's a no no. She has endless surprises, it'd be impossible to tell you how much trouble she's caused but I love her just the same."

The rest of the meal was spent on Harry and Serenity telling Lily about the trouble they had caused with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Not to mention the terror they put Draco thorugh. It was ten times worse this year. Lily got many laughs and congratulated both her son and their guest.

A couple of hours later Lily was doing the dishes while Serenity and Harry were working on a jigsaw puzzle. Serenity got a thrill out of it as she had never seen anything like it when a large brown owl flew into the room and landed gracefully on the back of Lily's kitchen chair. Lily frowned and took the letter and gave the owl a treat. She opened the letter and frowned. Three letter's fell out onto the floor.

"Serenity thier for you." Serenity looked at them and frowned herself. She picked up one and broke the seal.

"Their from Draco, father and mum." She was silent as she read the letter her frown deepening.

_Serenity,_

Do you realize what you have done? You know it was bad when you became friends with Potter, but now you are spending Christmas with him? What makes you so sure that you'll be welcome to our house on Christmas? I know for certain that you won't get any holiday cheer from me!

I don't understand you anymore, correction, I never understood you! What goes in that un-Malfoy mind of yours that would make you 1) Be sorted into Gryffindor? 2) Become friends with Harry Potter, that mudblood Hermione Granger,

Rage shot thorugh Serenity when she read her brother's words.

_and those two Weasley's? and 3) spend the holiday with Potter!_

It's Harry Potter! Our ArchEnemy! The Dark Lord wants him gone and here you are being his best friend! You are not worthy of the Malfoy name!

Your brother,  
Draco Corneilus Malfoy

Serenity placed the letter from her brother on the table and moved to her father's.

_Dear Serenity,_

I do not know what goes in that head of yours and do belive I never will.

From the moment you first spoke I knew there was something different about you, at first I thought it meant you were going to help lead our side to greatness but as the years progressed a rift seemed to grow between you and the rest of the family.

I don't know why you are the way you are, I certainly didn't raise you to be the white sheep of our family. I won't blame your mother. I hoped that in sending you to Durmstrang it would take this lightness out of you but it only seemed to deepen it.

I hope you know that you are welcome to our house and only becaue you are a Malfoy, and that is the ONLY reason. 

Sincerely your father,

Lucius Bartholomew Malfoy

Serenity dear,

I will go on about how can you go to Potter's house and all. I realized when you and Draco started to fight years ago that you were different. I must confess, I felt relived. But I never thought that you would be this different. And I'm not sure I like it.

I don't know what to say to you dear, I only hope that you will come to your sensus soon.

Love mum.

P.S. I will send a letter expressing my feeling in a few days time is running short right now. 

Serenity gather up the three letter and tossed them in the trash.

"Gits." Harry and Lily laughed making Serenity smile.

o

The next few days passed with out any excitement unless you counted when Lily was making a cake and Koral stole the bowl of batter. Koral ran around the house with Lily screaming behind her and highly amusing Harry and Serenity who were playing a game of cards.

A week before Christmas Ron and Ginny came over. Everyone was watching a movie (the DVD player and stuffs hooked up by magic) that night, at least they were supposed to be. When Serenity turned on the lights, she should have been surprised to see that Harry and Ginny were missing. Ron rolled his eyes while Lily started laughing. James would have done the same thing. Twenty minutes later they appeared (out of nowhere it seemed) beside Lily and Ron making Lily scream when she noticed they were there sending the rest of the room into fits of laughter.

The two red-heads left early the next morning so that Serenity, Harry and Lily could go to Diagon Alley to do some last minute Christmas shopping. The day was filled with laughter and teasing as the three went from store to store. None of them noticed the black figure watching them as they went in and out of each store.

o

The day before Christmas, Serenity looked blue. Harry knew why, she didn't want to go to Malfoy Manor for Christmas. Lily saw this and sat down to think about it. She was staring out the window when the same brown owl that had delivered letters to them before flew in. Serenity rolled her eyes and took the note and shooed her father's owl away. She looked at her name and realized it was her mother's writing.

_Serena,_

I wanted to tell you before but your father was monitoring my mail. He is at the moment out on an assignment for Lord Voldemort. Apparently "He-who-must-not-be-named" made your father his right hand man.

It has taken me many years to realize that the life I live is not the life I want. I never made the kind of decision you do. I love your father, but there is something missing in our relationship now that used to be there.

As I look back I guess it disappeared when you were 12 and just came back from Durmstrang. The friendships you have made I envy. I never had friends like that. I didn't want to go back to my mother one summer and none of friends even offered to take me in and I'd known them for five years. Harry Potter has known you for a little less than four months and your at his house.

I am warning you right now, don't come home tonight, your father is very pissed at you and I don't want you to get hurt. I will send your gifts to you through floo.

You are very important to me, you are the girl I never was but always wanted to be. I don't know where you got your attitude but I surely hope that it helps you through whatever problems you face in your life.

Someday I will get the courage to leave your father, and things will be better for you, me and Draco. I know you two have your differences (I will ignore any comments that are going through your head at that line) and all, but you two are my children and I wish I could take you away from all the bad that is going on right now. Lucius tells me the big stuff so I will try and tell you these things so you can keep Albus Dumbledore updated.

Please tell your friend Harry Potter to quickly destroy Voldemort and end this terror so that I can live peacefully with you. Your father is too dangerous to get away from before this war starts. Let the light side know Voldemort has his body back and plans to kill Harry (or try). And that Reese has been assigned the task of following Harry and Lily.

Love your mother,   
Narcissa

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Harry and Lily both asked.

"My mother wants to be light. I mean she wants to return from the dark side, no wait I misread it."

"What…"

"I need to get in contact with-" Serenity looked back at the letter"

"Do any of you know a Reese?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Jewell?"

"I don't know. She's just been watching us."

"Damn! Okay, I'll firecall Albus." Lily walked over to the fireplace grabbed some powder out of the gold chest and yelled "Albus Dumbledore!" Dumbledore's office appeared with him sitting at his desk playing with his phoenix, Fawkes.

"Oh, Lily, Harry… and Serenity hello." He smiled

"Hi Albus, I have a few things I need to tell you but I think it would be best if I came to your office, is that alright?"

"Yes, of course."

Lily told the two children to stay there and she'd be back within the half-hour. Harry looked at Serenity and then rushed to the phone and dialed the Weasley's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, who is this?"

"Fred, Harry?"

"Yeah, can I speak with your mother?"

"Yeah. Oy! Mum! Harry wants to talk with you!"

"Harry? What's up? I thought you'd want to speak with Ron."

"No, I think Dumbedore might contact you and all but…" Harry explained a few things to Molly beofre hanging up and returning to the couch with Serenity. Twenty minutes later Lily came through the fire.

"He said he'd take care of everything." In a whisper to them she added, " Some of the Ministry are coming to check for Reese. Hopefully she hasn't Disapparated."

Hours later the three had fallen alseep on the couch and were shaken away by a wizard dressed in green robes. 

"Ms. Potter! Please wake up."

"What?" Lily asked groggily. She saw the man and gasped in surprise, "Who are you!"

"Don't be alarmed. We are here by orders of the minister, I wanted to let you know that we arrived and placed the visible spell and saw a girl with golden locks disappear and a new one appear. We apprehended her and she is in custody of the ministry. We will contact you if anything else happens and we urge you to place wards around your house. Happy Christmas."

It took Harry and the others a few moments to digest the information before they went to their rooms to freshen up. They saw a pile of expensively wrapped gifts beside the fireplace when they returned to the living room. Harry pushed them under the tree. Christmas started out with a frigid attitude but by the time they were done the atmosphere had been restored to normal.

The three were about to leave for Molly's for dinner that night when the doorbell rang. Lily looked surprised, who rang their doorbell? Lily's red hair flared out behind her as she rushed to open it.

Harry followed his mother with Serenity trailing behind. Lily opened the door and gasped when she saw who it was. Standing on the doorstep the snow catching in her blonde hair was Petunia Dursley.

_A/N: So I know it's called Unexpected Visitor and all but hey, there is one, even if you don't' get to that person until the end. So who can't wait to see why Lily's sister is there?_

Does Petunia have ulterior motives to showing up at her sister's on Christmas? Or is she there to call peace after all these years? Find out in Chapter Eleven! (wow that sounds like some corny voiceover)

My sister's reaction: Um… um… why… is she there?

And only Narcissa calls Serenity Serena.

Now this rises a poll! Should I start calling Serenity Serena in dialouge or keep it Ren? Leave me a review with your answer!

I just know you guys will love chapter 11! Anyway, I gotta go and get HPFF to work.


	11. Mixed Feelings

_A/N: HEY! So I think we want to know what Petunia is doing here at Godric's Hollow!_

and i'm so sorry this took so long! i forgot that i hadn't out chapter 11 up!

**Chapter Eleven:** Mixed Feelings  
**Summary:** What in the world could Petunia want with Lily? She's practically ignored for 16 years! Harry, Ginny, Serenity, Hermione and Ron (and the rest of the school) go back to Hogwarts. And Voldie is up to something…

Harry, Lily, and Serenity had just gathered their presents and were about to floo to the Weasley's when the doorbell rang. Harry and Lily looked at each other. Who in earth would be at the door, they didn't know anyone who would ring the doorbell. Lily put down her packages and rushed to the door, Harry and Serenity did the same and followed.

Lily opened the door and gasped. Standing there was her sister Petunia Dursley!

"P-Petunia! What are you doing here?" Lily stuttered. Harry also looked shocked, it was the first time he had actually seen his aunt, but Lily had told Harry of all the things she said and did. And after all she had ignored them for over sixteen years.

"Lily, hi, can I come in?" Petunia hesitated. Lily nodded and opened the door further. Petunia stepped inside and looked at her surroundings.

"Please sit down, I have to make a call."

"Of course." Petunia answered and watched as Lily walked over to the fireplace and put her hand in a gold chest. She then heard her say the burrow and a kitchen appeared in the fire. Petunia eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw this. A red haired woman was moving around obviously making something.

"Molly!" Lily called into the fire.

"Oh Lily! We were expecting you! But why are you not coming over?"

"Uh, my sister is here, unexpectedly, I might be late, but I'm sending Serenity and Harry if he'll go."

"Oh sure! Dinner won't be ready for another hour at least."

"Thanks Molly!" Lily waved and pushed Serenity through the fire to the Weasley's and then had a small battle with Harry before she got him through with the rest of the gifts. She shook her head smiling and then turned her attention back to her sister.

"So, Petunia what do you want?" Lily asked.

"I know that it is rather odd for me to be here especially on Christmas. But I couldn't think of anywhere else to go and I was hoping that even all these years you'd still talk to me."

"OF course I would Petunia, you're my sister."

"I know but I've been so cruel to you for all these years, I pretended like you didn't exist. I'll never know why you don't hate me but I guess I should be grateful."

"It's okay, I'd never be mad enough at you to turn you away, but, forgive me if this sounds rude, why are you here?"

"You remember Vernon?"

"Yes," Lily answered sarcastically, it was plain she didn't like him.

"Well, he has been acting funny lately and Dudley told me he saw him with another girl. I didn't belive him until I saw it myself. I never thought Vernon would cheat on me, but he did, and Dudley doesn't even care." Petunia was crying as she said these last words. Lily put her arms around her sister who hugged back.

"I don't know what to do Lily."

"Well, your welcome to stay here."

"Oh, no I couldn't, I couldn't impose on you after all these years."

"Petunia! You are my only sister! If you have nowhere to go, stay here, if you have the money and you want to leave then by all means go if you like. But I would strongly suggest you stay here, you don't have much work experience and finding a job that would support you would be quite difficult. Please sis, stay here."

"I would like to but what would your children think?"

"Children? I only have one, and that's Harry.

"Sorry I assumed the other one was yours as well."

"Oh! No, that's Serenity, she's a friend of Harry's that doesn't like her family so I let her stay here."

"Oh… I guess I could stay. But I think I might feel weird around all this magical stuff."

"Well, some things might seem weird but I have a variety of both muggle and wizard stuff, though there are more wizard things."

"Muggle?"

"Oh, sorry it's a wizard word for non-magic people. You're a muggle."

"Okay… um, I left my house rather quickly this morning. I don't have anything with me."

"I can fix that," Lily said standing up she summoned her coat and put in on, Petunia still had hers on. "Hold on to my arm." Petunia took her sister's arm and in a moment they were in the alley near her house. 

"Whoa, that gave me a head rush. What are we doing?"

"Getting your stuff. You live in number four right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, lets go." Lily walked out of the alley with her sister and they walked to number four Privit Drive. Lily nodded encouragingly to Petunia when they arrived. Petunia took a deep breath, stodd up straight, smoothe her hair and opened the door to the place she had called home for 18 years. Lily followed her sister in and looked at the pictures on the walls. Some had what Lily thought was a large pink beach ball wearing colored bonnets. Other's were a rather large boy progressing through the years. As Lily trailed behind her sister she looked at the last picture before she went into the kitchen. It was herself and Petunia at age 15, with their arms draped over each other's shoulder's with a picture of Harry tucked in the frame when he was 12. 

"Petunia? That you?"

"Yes Vernon," Petunia answered in what seemed like a chilling voice.

"Where you been all day? I've been waiting an hour for my dinner! Dudley and I are starving."

Lily was barely able to stop the retorts running through her mind from escaping her moith.. Petunia frowned.

"I'm not cooking anything for you anymore Vernon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I know about your brown chick." Lily almost laughed when she heard her sister say "chick."

"Mum, what are you saying?" Dudley asked. Lily thought to herself, _wow, these two have got be denser than Ron, they haven't even noticed me._

"I'm saying, I'm not going to sit her the rest of my life and let you two push me around and tell me what to do like I'm your slave."

"Look, Petunia I'm sure we can work this out. I'll give up Cassandra, don't leave."

Before Petunia could answer, Dudley spoke. "Who are you?" Vernon turned around and saw a pretty red head with sparkling emerald green eyes. _Hey she's better looking that Cassy,_ he thought to himself.

"This is my sister, Lily Potter."

"What! You brought a weirdo into this house! I thought we agreed to NEVER associate with your sister! Or her family!" _So he's why Petunia started acting the way she did._

"That was before you cheated me with that girl from your office! I don't know why I ever let you persuade me that wizards and witches are bad! Come on Lily, let's go get my stuff." Petunia grabbed her sister's arm and marched up to her bedroom. She pulled out a large red suitcase out of her closet hurried to the dresser and pulled out a pile of shirts. Lily shook her head.

"Here let me." Lily pulled out her wand and levitated Petunia's clothes out of the dresser and closet. Then she expanded the suitcase magically and put Petunia's jewelry box in it along with her cosmetic's and other things out of the bathroom. They went back to the kitchen and placed Petunia's china and crystal in the suitcase as well. Vernon nearly had a heart attack when Lily cast a charm to make the suitcase featherweight.

"Oh shut up you great git." She pointed her wand at the table and conjured a turkey dinner that would most likely taste like rubber because it was made by magic. "Enjoy your Christmas dinner and Dudley your welcome to visit your mother anytime." With this Lily linked arms with Petunia who already had her magically expanded suitcase (though it looked normal) and Disapparated.

Once back at Godric's Hollow Lily and Petunia unpacked her stuff and then they went to the Weasley's (by Apparating as Petunia didn't want to get suit all over her dress).

Molly had just placed the ham on the table when Lily and Petunia appeared. "Oh!" Molly cried in surprise.

"Molly! This is my sister Petunia, do you mind if she joins us?"

"Of course not, I'll place her by Arthur or he'll be yelling down the table." Lily laughed and pulled Petunia down the hallway that branched off the kitchen. 

"Who's Arthur?"

"He's Molly's husband, and he's obsessed with muggles so he'll be asking you a lot of questions. Can you hold on a second? I need to ask Molly where Harry is." Lily was gone for a few seconds before she led Petunia into the living room. The place was full of people. Petunia counted eight people. Lily surveyed the room and then whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Hey! Okay this is my sister Petunia, she's a muggle and I expect you to treat her decent," Lily explained but Petunia noticed she seemed to be talking to one person in particular. "Petunia, the adult over there is Arthur, and the two next to him is Ron with Serenity that are playing chess, they are some of Harry's best friends. That's Percy by the window with his fiancé, Dana, and on the sofa is Charlie and Bill with Bill's girlfriend Lorissa. And… does anyone know where Harry is?"

"He and Ginny left about half an hour ago," Ron said, one of his pieces destroying Serenity's pawn. Serenity frowned and then smiled. Petunia watched fascinated, as they didn't touch their pieces.

"Petunia, I'm going to go see if I can find Harry."

"Good Luck, they are on the grounds somewhere," Serenity said from her spot as she destroyed Ron's queen. Serenity was the only one who ever won against Ron.

"Great, I'll be back."

"Hi mum!" a voice came from behind Lily.

"Harry! Don't scare me like that!"

Harry laughed and said he was sorry though he didn't sound sorry at all. Lily gave him a small push and then introduced him to his aunt. "Harry this is your aunt, Petunia. Petunia this is Harry, my son, if you didn't guess and this young lady is Ginny." Ginny waved shyly with her right hand as Harry had her other one.

"Hi." Harry plainly stated. Lily rolled her eyes and whispered to her sister, "You have to let him warm up to you, I think he's iffy about you still." Petunia nodded and watched as he nudged Ginny to move, Ginny grinned slyly and took off and flew out the door. Harry quickly rushed after her. Everyone in the room watched as they raced past the window and disappeared into the snowfall outside. Lily rolled her eyes and left the room to help Molly.

o

The rest of the day and week left passed with out any interference and soon it was time for the students to return to Hogwarts. Harry spent the last day gathering all his things. Petunia watched with interest over the week as Lily did magic and all the strange magical things in the house. She got an absolute shock when she met Koral for the first time. Koral had bounded into the room when she heard Harry's voice and stopped real quickly makign herself slide on the slick floor. She growled slightly and then levitated Petunia upside down and shook her. Harry tried to call Koral off, but he was half laughing and his commands weren't clear. Lily was finally able to get Koral to put her down gently and Harry apologized for laughing (though he still had a smile on his face when he apologized). Harry had warmed up to his aunt slowly but he still wasn't completely sure about her. Her room was the first one in the "family" wing.

On January 1st he and Lily left to get him back to Hogwarts. She was gone for two hours and when she did she got any muggle mail they might have gotten. There was a letter addressed to Petunia Dursley. Petunia read the letter and rolled her eyes and asked Lily to destroy it. She then told her it was from Vernon begging her to come back. He swore he'd leave Cassandra, and that he missed her. As Petunia put it, "He was shooting the bull" Lily laughed when she said this. "I mean it! He's not going to leave that Cassy girl for me. I know about this Cassy girl, she only likes taken men and she wont' move in and cook. That's all he wants. If he thinks I'm gonna belive that letter he's got another think coming" She raved about Vernon's fake letter all afternoon while cleaning. Lily just laughed and hung out on the back of the couch.

o

There was a big welcome back feast that night at Hogwarts and the school settled into its usual stupor. Or so you would think. The next night after dinner a boy in Ginny's year came up to G5 in the common room. More like he strode up, when Ginny saw him coming she was sitting next to Serenity across from Harry. She whispered to Serenity who looked up and frowned at the boy. This guy was obviously 15 years old, but he had a slight tan, blue eyes and brown hair. He had a nice smile but Harry's was better, (who was becoming even hotter as the years progressed, making all the girls swoon more) and he didn't have the toned muscles Harry had developed (not over large, easy to tell muscles). But he walked (I mean waltzed) over to their group like he was part of it himself.

"Hello Ginny." He said once he got there. Harry looked up from his potions book in which he was looking up something for Snape's essay he'd assigned earlier that day. Ron kept asking why Harry was doing it the night it was assigned, and Hermione rolled her eyes each time and advised Ron to do the same, his essay not roll his eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, just a hint of rudeness in his voice. He eyed the intruder warily. Ginny giggled as she watched Harry.

"Chad Coralpivitski." He said it like it was the proudest name in the world. Ron snorted, Ginny looked annoyed, Hermione frowned, Harry looked like he was about to laugh and Serenity let a giggle escape. This Chad fellow frowned.

"What do you want Chad?" Ginny asked rather annoyed.

"I just want to sit with you guys."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because you always look like you guys are having fun."

"Uh- huh."

"So what are you guys doing?"

"Homework," all five voices answered. Everyone laughed including Chad, which then the other five stopped almost abruptly. Who was this guy? Chad then took it upon himself to sit down, right next to Ginny. It was apparent Harry didn't like this at all but he didn't say anything just glared at this Coralpivitski and then looked back at his essay, only now he couldn't concentrate. Ginny, who was doing a chart for Ancient Runes, was having the same problem. She looked at Harry, the same moment he looked at her. Then he got up and asked Ginny of she wanted to go for a walk. Ginny hurriedly agreed. The only problem was that when she said this, Chad didn't move, so Ginny asked him to move and he still didn't. Harry sighed and then pulled him up so his girlfriend could move. He let go and the guy almost fell (not that Harry cared) and then the two left the common room.

As soon as the couple left Serenity and Ron started giving Chad the 3rd degree.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing I just want to make the G5 the G6."

"I don't think so."

"Why not."

"I'm asking the questions here. Weren't you and Ginny together in 3rd year?"

"Wait, how old are you?" Ron asked.

"Fifteen and yes we were."

"Oh! I get it! You want Ginny back and that's why you are over here and didn't get up." Ron stated. Chad didn't say anything.

"Listen buster! Ginny loves Harry so keep off."

"What? How can she love the guy?"

"She's only known him before he went to the school. They just never _knew_ each other before."

"Okay, and anyway, I just want to be friends and like I said you guys look like you're always having fun."

"Listen, you won't make it in, I know Harry and he's not going to let you get close to Ginny while he's around, and for that matter, I won't either," Ron said, Hermione smirked behind her book while Serenity gave Ron a look of approval.

"If I want to spend time with you guys what's to stop me?"

"All of us."

"How do you know Ginny won't want to spend time with me?"

"Because she's got Harry, why would she need you?"

"That's a little rude."

"So what? Like I care, just skidaddle, okay?"

"Not okay."

"What? Look, I don't want to hang around you, Ron doesn't, Harry certainly won't and I don't think Hermione does but I can't speak for her, and I'm pretty sure Ginny won't."

"No, I don't want to hang with you Chad, Ginny told me everything that happened in your relationship."

"She did?"

"I was her best friend at the time."

"Oh."

"You know she told me too…"

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked. 

"Ginny'll have to tell you, it's not my choice. She'll probably tell Harry soon."

"Okay look, I'll leave you alone… for now." Chad went back to a corner with a few 4th year boys and busied himself with work. Serenity rolled her eyes and went back to her homework, Hermione and Ron did the same.

o

_A/N: Okay, so I know Serenity was rude, but that's Serenity and it's what happened in Ginny and Chad's relationship that's making her act this way too. But I won't let you know till later. muhahahahahah! evil laugh_

o

Far away in a dark forest thousands of miles from Hogwarts was a rather large house that no muggle could ever hope to catch a glimpse of. Inside in the topmost room was a man, a man with no hair, and not really any nose and red glints for eyes. He went by the name Voldemort, though some liked to call him Tom or Voldie. At the moment he was storming a rage, he called in a death eater. And just like any other death eater that was called to that room, they walked down the dark, dank, gloomy hall, fear spreading through their body, their limbs going numb as they prayed that he would not punish them.

This death eater had failed her Dark Lord again, as she walked down the hall she saw his snake, Nagini, hissing at the two guards outside the door. She shuddered as a web brushed her arm. It was cold and as she progressed down the long corridor it seemed to get colder as she got closer to the black door, and behind it was a man people still shuddered to say his name. She pulled her hood closer around her and stepped through the door.

"My Dark Lord, what is it you wish?" she asked as she came forward and kissed his robes. He sneered at her for a second and then spoke. In an instant her hood had fallen revealing her blonde hair as she fell to the ground in pain. The guards outside winced, no matter how many times they heard people scream in there, they never got used to it.

"Jewell, I will give you one more chance. Do not fail me and you will live."

"Thank you My Lord, I will not," the woman replied, out of breath and every bone in her body hurt, but she knew she must not show it.

" I have already given you one chance to many, but there is a certain quality I must like about you, now begone and do not return unless you have good news. Malfoy will give you your assignment."

"Yes, My Lord, thank you My Lord."

Before she had a chance to leave she was on the floor again screaming in pain. Whether he did it for pleasure or not, only he would know. But at that moment a sixteen year old boy collapsed in pain beside his girlfriend in a supply room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, when a lightning bolt scar on his forehead burst into inexpressible pain.

o

Ginny burst into the common room with Harry at half past midnight. To no surprise the other three were up. Chad was too, which annoyed the crap out of Serenity. Chad sprang out of his chair thinking Ginny was hurt when she rushed into the common room. When he found out it was Harry he looked annoyed and went up to bed.

"Gin, what's wrong?"

"Harry and I were in a supply whatever, and he all of a sudden curled into a ball, he must have saw something, he hasn't said more than five words to me."

"Should we take him to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"He said 'No Hospital,' and 'Common Room' those are the only things he's said."

"Dumbledore, I need to talk with Dumbledore." 

"Harry can it wait till morning?"

"No." With this word he got up and left. Ginny looked as if she was about to rush out after him, but Ron stopped her.

"He'll just get mad. Wait for him to come to you." Ginny nodded but still looked worried. None of them wanted to go to bed and eventually they fell asleep waiting for him to come back. When he did, he smiled, thankful to have such great friends. He gently woke up Hermione so she could put the other two girls into their rooms because he'd just slide down the stairs. He took Ron up to their dorm and slept peacefully for the next four hours before he had to get up for classes.

o

Serenity shook her best friend awake the next morning. "Gin, come on, we need to get to breakfast!" Ginny took fifteen minutes to get up and dressed before she went down to the Great Hall where she foung the rest of G5. Ginny sat down next to Harry, he smiled at her to let her know he was okay. Apparently talking about the events last night were out of the question. Ginny smiled back and had just reached for some toast when she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked and held back a groan.

"Hi Ginny! Why are you late this morning?"

"Go away Chad."

"Come on Ginny, why are you late? You aren't usually late."

"Maybe she doesn't want to tell you," Harry put in before Ginny could reply. Serenity giggled.

"Let her speak for herself, Potter."

"I don't want to tell you, and I won't." Harry who was sitting beside Ron got up and Ginny scooted over so he could sit between her and Chad.

"Excuse you, I was talking to Ginny."

"And I don't want to talk to you."

"Look, Coral, buzz off."

"My name is Chad."

"Well I'm calling you Coral, it's easier than your fucked up last name." (this is Harry's protective side coming out, you will see more) Ginny scooted closer to her boyfriend, and smiled at him. Chad muttered something under his breath and left, the two fourth years that were with him last night followed.

Harry walked Ginny to her class and then hurried to his own, even though it wouldn't have mattered if he were late because it was Sirius' class.

o

Hours later just before dinner, the 5th year Gryffindor's and Slythern's were in Snape's class. Most were laughing over a joke Sirius' had planted in Snape's desk. Snape was in a whirly mood and punished just about anyone who smiled. Ginny and Serenity were huddled over their cauldrons glancing at each other and having a hard time from laughing. Snape swooped over to their side of the dungeon and Ginny forced her smile into a smothered half smile that looked like a frown at first glance. Snape looked onto her cauldron and moved to Serenity who had a perfect potion as usual.

At the end of class Serenity and Ginny were gathering their things when Coral arrived at their table. Serenity gave him a pointed glare when she noticed him. Ginny didn't notice him at first until he cleared his throat. She looked at him and then turned her attention back to Serenity.

"Uh… Ginny, I'm standing here."

"I noticed."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to."

Ginny picked up her bags and started to leave with Serenity when Coral (I prefer to use this) came up beside Ginny and fell into step with her. Ginny sent a pleading look at Serenity who stepped in-between Coral and her Ginny. Coral then went on the other side of Ginny, and this kept up till they reached the Great Hall. The sixth years weren't there yet so Ginny and Serenity sat in their usual spots and waited. And oh look, Chad sits on the side of Ginny that isn't occupied by Serenity.

It was plain by the look on Harry's face he was not happy when he entered the Great Hall and his mood only deepened when he saw Chad next to Ginny. He practically bowled over the 5th year to sit down. Chad made an offended noise. 

"Harry, why can't you give me a chance?"

"I don't know, " Harry said sarcastically.

"Easy Harry, don't pop a vein," Hermione said from across the table. Harry rolled his eyes. Something must have happened to make him so mad already before he came to dinner. Ginny was thinking to herself, _Do guy's PMS? Because if they do, Harry definitely is._

"Hey all I'm asking is to hang out with you guys for a day, give me a chance, get to know me."

The other four besides Ginny looked at each other. Harry seemed reluctant when he said okay as he was the first. Maybe Ron and Serenity were just going along or they were actually thinking of giving him a chance, Hermione agreed for her own reasons and Ginny did out of courtesy.

"Okay Coral, we'll give you one chance this weekend at Hogsmeade, but I'm warning you, if you sit by Ginny, stand by her at all on purpose, your chance is up," Ron said before Harry could say anything.

Coral nodded and let the name slip. Harry turned back to his meal and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the meal. When he was finished he sat quietly while waiting for Ginny to finish up. He took her hand and left the hall still not talking. Ginny's brow furrowed when they reached the common room. Harry went to their corner and pulled out some homework to work on. Ginny pulled out her own homework and sat across from her boyfriend wondering what was bothering him. She found out that weekend.

o

Saturday morning Ginny woke up and she wasn't happy. She did not want to spend the day with her ex-boyfriend (who would?). She slowly convinced herself to make it to the bathroom to make herself look nice for Harry. Half an hour later she emerged.

Natalie Risherman was standing outside the door. "Finally, I've been waiting fifteen minutes Ginny! You're not the only one who needs to use the bathroom."

"But I'm the only one with a boyfriend that I can spend the day with in Hogsmeade," Ginny replied a bit smug. Natalie claimed she had a boyfriend that was out of school and worked for the Ministry but the other's highly doubted this except for Kayla, Natalie's best friend. Natalie shot an offended look at Ginny before stalking into the bathroom. Serenity was sitting on her bed laughing. There were ten girls in the Gryffindor girl's 5th year dormitory.

Natalie Risherman, whose father worked as coach of a local Quidditch Team, and Kayla Beaker, who was adopted by two surgeons and always flaunted her fine and expensive things (though I don't think it was possible for them to be richer than the Potter's, who only wished they made half of what they had) were referred to as snobs by Ginny and Serenity. 

Ginny dragged Serenity downstairs to go to breakfast. After breakfast Ginny reluctantly let Harry pull her up so they could go to Hogsmeade.

"Harry I don't want to go. One it's going to be cold," Harry gave her a look, cold didn't bother her. "And two I do not want to go with Coral."

"Yeah me neither."

"Then why did you agree to do this?"

"So he'd leave us alone."

"Oh."

The six trooped around Hogsmeade that day going from shop to shop, it wasn't that bad, though Harry noticed Chad always got close enough to Ginny to make it look natural, but he could tell it was on purpose. At lunch Chad got in line behind Ginny at a new place in the village. He followed closely behind Ginny to the table and slid in next to her even though Harry was on the other side. Harry frowned when he remained there. He was a little more laid back in the conversation, and Ginny noticed but chose not to say anything. Right after lunch the six went to Honeydukes, Harry found himself separated from Ginny and wondered if Chad was with her. Hermione came up to him at the cash register had that look that she knew how he felt.

Chad was sticking like glue to Ginny and seemed like he was trying to push the two apart. In fact Harry wouldn't have been surprised of he had been the reason he and Ginny had been separated.

Finally (not soon enough for Harry) it was time for everyone to get back into the carriages and return to the school. Harry seemed yet again quiet, and at dinner he didn't offer much to the conversation. As a matter of fact neither did Ron or Hermione, it was mostly Ginny and Serenity running the conversation.

It wasn't until after Ginny had finished her homework for the weekend did Harry pull her out of the common room. They were in the Astronomy Tower when Ginny finally asked what she'd been dying to all week.

"Harry, is anything wrong? You seem… distant." Harry didn't answer at first. What he was thinking about, Ginny hadn't a clue, maybe he was thinking about what he was going to answer or how to word it, whatever it was, it took him a full minute to respond.

"Yes, there is, it's complicated, I guess."

"Well, what's wrong."

"Ginny, have you had any kind of relationship with Coral?"

"Yes, we went out in my 3rd year."

Again Harry was silent. Ginny wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

"I guess I've been distant because I suspected it all along. It's obvious he likes you still, and he's hoping you'll dump me. I've been suspicious and I guess not that great of a boyfriend."

"Are you trying to say you think I'm going to leave you for him?"

"A small fraction thinks that."

"What? Why?"

"Gin, he's your ex, and he came up as soon as Christmas break was over and ever since he's been there. You've never once told him to go away or anything."

This time Ginny was silent.

"Gin, do you… have feelings for Coral still?"

Again Ginny was silent.

"I… don't… know," she finally answered.

"Let me know when you're sure."

"Harry, please don't leave, I'm just unsure."

"I didn't realize it till recently, and maybe it was stupid of me to not, but I love you Gin."

Ginny couldn't find it within her to say the words she so desperately wanted to say.

"I… want to say it back, I do, but I'm confused at the moment and I just need time."

"Just don't spend that time with Coral."

"You don't have to be jealous."

"It's natural, and you know there are plenty of girls who would die to go out with me if you don't."

"There are plenty of guys who would do the same for me."

"Good for them, take all the time you need, like I said, just tell me when you've decided."

"You know I wouldn't leave you."

"How would I know, you've done nothing to tell your ex to back off."

"Okay so I should have made the message more clear. You don't have to get all huffy about it."

"Yes I do, it's like you want him to be there, why, I don't know."

"Well, then I'll just go think alone or spout to Serenity about what an asshole your being."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The both left the tower taking opposite routes to the tower. Harry got back first and sat down on the other side of Ron. He grabbed his Potions essay and began to check it over. He didn't look up when Ginny came in and sat at the opposite end of the table beside Serenity. Ron, Hermione and Serenity looked at each other. 20 minutes later Harry slammed his book shut and then went up to bed. Ginny remained in her seat and their usual goodnight kiss became absent that night. 10 minutes later Ginny also went to bed.

Serenity watched as her best friend went up to the dorm and then spent the rest of the night talking with Ron and Hermione about what could have happened between the two and how to handle it. Serenity looked over at Chad and saw him smiling so wide she thought he'd block the whole width of the common room with it. She growled at him before turning back to the other two.

"I know Coral had something to do with this. He's smiling way too much!"

"If he did, and breaks those two up, makes a move, he's going to wish he could turn back time," Ron said malevolently. Hermione nodded in agreement. All three knew the grudge both could carry. They were in for a loooooong week.

_A/N: So I hope you like it! You know I had to put in a fight between the two lovebirds. Keep reading to see what Voldie does and what importance Petunia has. And of course you want to know what happens between Ginny and Harry._


	12. Love is Crazy and Painful

_A/N: okay so I know some think that I should get Ron and Hermione back together, but I just don't see that happening. I wasn't doing anything with them so I didn't see the point. Maybe when they get out of school…_

and some think that Ron and Serenity would be good together, well I've thought about it (beofre any of you suggested it) and I'm not sure where I stand on that.

And someone suggested that April getting her ass kicked by Serenity and Ginny (possibly Hermione I think). You know who you are, if you want, you write it and I'll put it in here. It is a great idea though. I just don't have the enthusiasm to write it right now so…

Enjoy!

oo

**Chapter Twelve:** Love is Crazy… and painful  
**Summary:** Harry and Ginny are still fighting and causing uncomfortable nights in the common room, and Chad decided since Harry and Ginny are fighting to make a move on Ginny. Never mind the fact they are still going out.

oo

Petunia Dursley and Lily Potter were having fun on a trampoline that Lily ordered just after Christmas. Petunia was talking on Lily's cell phone while bouncing talking to her son.

"Mum! Is that you?"

"Yes… Dud…ley… it's… me."

"What are you doing?"

"Bouncing!"

"Booncing? What's that crazy lady doing to you?"

"No, I'm… bouncing!"

"Bonning?"

"No! Let me… get off."

"Aw, Flo, ya gotta get off?" Lily asked using her old nickname for her sister. She called her Flo because it came from Flower which came from Petunia being a flower name.

"Yes. I need to talk to Dudley."

"Kay!"

Petunia walked to the deck and sat in a chair.

"Okay, I was bouncing. On a trampoline. Okay, what did you call for?"

"Mum, will you pleeeeese come home?"

"Why, what's the matter?"

"Dad's a lousy cook. And he's never here."

"Well, then it's time you learn to cook on your own, what's there?"

"A lot of stuff, that Cassandra girl went shopping for dad." Petunia wrinkled her nose at the name of the bimbo Vernon had cheated on her with.

"Well then find a box of macoroni and follow the instructions and put some hot dogs in water on meduim heat until their hot."

"Couldn't you just come over and do it?"

"No, just do as I told you."

"Yes mum."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be at Smeltings?"

"Uh… yeah, they let us go home for a weekend."

"Dudley…"

"Okay I got kicked out. I'm in a public school."

"Okay, well, I hope your father is treating you okay and all."

"He is… when he's here."

"I'll come visit you later this month, Okay?"

"Sure, love you mom."

"Love you too, and remember you can call me anytime."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye, love you again."

o

Reese Jewell was working in The Dark Lords library researching for a potion he wanted when Lucius Malfoy finally called for her. She put away her book and gulped. His dark hall wasn't as long and he couldn't use the Cruciatus curse, and that was the only plus to visiting Lucius. 

Reese quickly made her way past the guards outside the door and went into the room where the blonde sat. He was muttering over some letter when she arrived and quickly tossed it to the side where it fell off his table when he noticed her.

"Malfoy, what is my mission?" she asked, not having to be formal and such with him.

"Ought show more respect for the Lord's right hand man shouldn't you?"

"Just give me the damn mission. I don't have to be polite to you, The Lord won't care."

Malfoy muttered to himself irritably and pulled out a sheef off parchment written in Voldemort's writing.

"Here it is. Reese, in my opinion the Lord has given you far too many breaks. If you weren't so familiar with Lily Potter, you wouldn't be here."

"Stop lecturing, and give me the damn assignment!"

"Touchy are we?"

"I just don't want to stand here all day while you go on a power trip just because you are his second in command."

"Fine, shut up. I will tell you what our master has decided for you to do."

Reese waited two minutes while Lucius read what was on the paper. She sighed and finally said, "It doesn't take that long to read a piece of parchment."

"You understand that if you fail Lord Voldemort this time your punishment will be death?"

"Yes."

"You understand that if you only fulfil part of this assignment, you will be reduced to a researcher and never see the light of day again."

"Yes."

"Good. Reese Caitlun Jewell, your task is…"

o

Breakfast the next morning between the G5 was sullen. Harry and Ginny wouldn't talk to one another. Serenity, Ron, and Hermione would look at each other but Harry and Ginny kept their attentions to their plates. When they both finished (at the same time, a complete coincidence) and both got up, they each gave the other a look. Serenity sighed and took her best friend off to Herbology while Hermione and Ron followed Harry to Potions.

It showed how much the two were alike in the week that followed. They sat in silence in the common room every night, working on whatever assignments they had been given. It was one time Harry was thankful for a long assignment from Snape. Ron, Hermione, and Serenity would provide conversation but neither Harry nor Ginny joined in. They didn't glance at each other either, they just did everything in silence. The only time either one of them spoke was in class. Other than that they were silent.

It was odd to the rest of the tower, because their corner was silent, and it didn't happen often. There was no fight between Ron and Hermione, which was always amusing, or a battle between Ron and Serenity after a game of chess that Serenity won. Hermione wasn't lecturing someone about their essay, and you didn't hear Ginny's giggle when Harry did something or the once a week tickle attack. It was silent, and the only one who liked this silence was Chad Coralpivitski.

Every time he looked their way Serenity would give him a severe look. Sometimes it worked and other times it didn't. But there wasn't anything Serenity could do if he was looking at them. After staring continuously for fifteen minutes Coral looked away and Serenity sighed. Harry and Ginny had their heads down and their quills moving. Ron and Hermione were talking about Quidditch, something Harry loved to talk about. And Hermione talking Quidditch period was a miracle, but Harry remained silent.

Later that night when Harry and Ginny had disappeared into their dorms Ron, Serenity and Hermione gathered closer to talk.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know, they are both pretty stubborn…" Ron trailed off.

"Yeah, I know, that's mainly the problem. Do either of you know why they are mad at each other?" Hermione asked. Both shook their heads.

"Harry hasn't said a word to me since last Saturday."

"Yeah, Ginny too."

"The only thing is that we can't do anything because neither of them will stand for it. And they are too smart to not figure out that we are up to something."

"Yeah, I mean even though they don't say anything you know they are listening in to every word we say."

"True, you know, I think we should get Sirius involved."

"Ron! You know Harry would kill us if we did that."

"You know he's noticed. And the fact that the whole school knows too."

"If he wanted to do something, then he would have. You know Sirius, he's not one to wait."

The three fell into a puzzled silence. None of them could figure out a way to get Ginny and Harry to talk to them, let alone each other. Ron sighed.

"Let's face it, we're licked." Though they hated to admit it, Hermione and Serenity agreed.

o

Ginny pushed he way out of Defense Against the Dark Arts the next morning leaving Serenity behind. She started to push through the crowd when she felt someone grab her elbow and stop her. She turned, half hoping it was Harry. She frowned deeply when she it was Coral. He was the reason she and Harry were mad at each other.

It was break and she was planning on going to sit by a tree until it was time to go to class. Before she could say this to Coral he pulled her down the hall into a deserted room. Ginny frowned even more deeply and spoke for the first time in two weeks out of class.

"Look, I don't want anything to do with you Coral."

"Come on Ginny, we used to date, why are treating me this way."

"After what you did?"

"Okay so that was wrong of me, I admit, but please don't hold it against me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Gin, plea-"

"Don't Gin me."

"Okay, Ginny, please."

"No, I have a boyfriend."

"Not from what I see."

"We're still together, just fighting..."

"Well, what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him."

"What are you trying to suggest?" Ginny asked angrily.

"One date, what would it hurt?"

"Me and Harry. I'd be betraying Harry's trust for one and then I'd feel guilty for it!"

"Come on Ginny."

"No!" 

"Alright fine, but only because break is almost over." Coral walked out and Ginny followed. As she stepped out of the room she glanced around. Then she saw Harry.

o

Reese Jewell was in the room she shared with the maniac Bellatrix Lestrange. Only most of the time she wasn't in the room. The Dark Lord trusted her and used her and she was in her husbands room a lot too.

Reese had to pack up a few of her things and hope she pulled off this task. She didn't want to be killed, and if she failed she surely would.

When Reese had finished packing she went into the room Voldemort had specified for Apparating and Disapparating. Why he had done this Reese had yet to figure out. Anyway she pushed into the room, shrunk her bag and then stepped onto one of the weird red circles in the middle of the room. Thinking, _what is the point to this room?_ and she Apparated to Hogsmeade.

o

Lucius Malfoy arrived home and as usual went to his study to work out some missions the Dark Lord had assigned. Lucius had to sort them out and figure out what order and other things they went in. ad he not been so devoted to the Dark Lord he would have noticed that Narcissa wasn't around.

When it was time for dinner Lucius found a place to stop and went to the dining room, thinking his wife would be there. When she wasn't he checked her study and the library and found them both empty. The house was 5 stories so he had some house elf's look for her. Each reported nothing.

So for the first time since he was married Lucius ate alone, like so many other times Narcissa did. After dinner Lucius planned on going to his study but stopped in his room to change into more comfortable robes. As he pulled his Death Eater robes over his head he saw a piece of parchment on the bed. He let the robes fall to the floor (very unlike him), and went to the bed and picked it up.

_Lucius,_

By now you have probably noticed I am not in the house anywhere. I will not reveal where I am but I will tell you this…

I will return by the end of the week and I do hope that you will not be mad as you have left me in the house alone with out any note at all.

I love you still

Love,

Narcissa

After reading the note Lucius found it hard to concentrate on the papers in front of him. He kept thinking of where Narcissa might be and why she was there. Was this what she did when he was gone for days on end? Lucius never thought about what his wife went through when he left on his missions.

When he got into bed that night, he couldn't help but think of how much he appreciated having his wife there every night, the comfort it gave him, some how she made him feel safe. And now those feelings he didn't know he felt before were gone. Then Lucius did something he never did, he sighed, and then rolled over to Narcissa's side of the bed, wishing she was there.

o

Lily laughed as she moved her pawn to capture Petunia's knight. Petunia glared at her sister while trying to decide what move to make. 

"It's no fair, you've played this before."

"It's chess."

"So what? You've still played this before."

"Against Harry and Serenity, and I lost to both of them."

"Well glad to help you win, because I suck!"

Lily laughed while Petunia finally moved. When the game ended Lily won and she and Petunia started making lunch. Arthur and Molly were coming over so they had better get started.

"Hey, where did you put the chicken again?" Petunia asked. Lily waved her wand from the stove and the chicken zoomed towards her.

"Here you go."

"Ooh!" Petunia said, stamping her foot in a frustrated manner. Lily just laughed and just poured some milk out of her wand. Petunia rolled her eyes and went to the counter to started preparing the chicken. After Lily got the side dishes started she summoned the plates from the cupboard and started putting them on the table when Jade flew in the window.

"Lil, Jade's here."

"Oh, Harry must have written me finally!"

"It's still January, you saw him three and a half weeks ago."

"Well, wouldn't you like to talk to Dudley everyday?"

"Point taken."

Lily laughed and opened the letter.

_Hey mum,_

School is as usual, boring. Eight guys have asked Serenity out so far while we've been here. She's refused them all.

I guess your next question would be so what Ginny say about that. Well the answer is I wouldn't know. Ginny and I haven't said a word to each other in about two weeks.

There's this guy named Chad Coralpivitski, and he and Ginny used to date in her third year I think that was it. Anyway, so he's been hanging out with us and I asked Ginny about it and she said she wasn't sure. One thing led to another and now we aren't talking. I mean we are still going out and all but we aren't talking to each other.

I think I may have overreacted and all but I don't know how to approach Ginny with the subject. What if she won't let me near her enough to talk. I know I love her, but what do I do? Well, breakfast is almost up so, bye mum, I love you.

Tell Aunt Petunia hi for me

Harry

"Harry's having love problems."

"Why, what happened?"

"Apparently some guy still likes Ginny and she doesn't know how she feels about him and it got blown out of proportion or something and he and Ginny aren't speaking."

"Sounds like you and James that one summer."

"What summer? Oh! That one, yeah, I though the liked Vicki from next door and wouldn't let him explain. I forgot about that!"

"Yeah, you two were driving mum and dad nuts." Lily laughed with her sister and tended the pan on the stove while Petunia finished cutting up the chicken.

o

Ginny stayed still for a second. She watched as the look on Harry's face turned from one of puzzlement to hurt. He turned curtly and quickly pushed through a group of girls at the end of the hall who were also leaving.

"Harry! Wait!" Ginny called. But Harry was gone, and Ginny was left standing in the hall. A tear leaked out of her eye and others followed and spilled down her cheeks.

Somehow Ginny managed to make it though till dinner. How she didn't know, she tried to talk to Harry once but he wouldn't let her. She could see the hurt and anger in his eyes and it hurt her to know she caused it.

The other three could automatically tell that the atmosphere had changed between the two. Harry seemed angry still, but there seemed to be something else. And Ginny didn't seem angry at all anymore, more like dejected. And the way they sat today was different too. Ron and Serenity were across from each other but Hermione was on one side of Ron, and Harry had sat on the other side of her while Ginny was on Serenity's side that Hermione and Harry weren't.

_(A/N: Okay so that seems confusing but if you draw a digram following that, you should get what i mean)_

Ron, Serenity, and Hermione tried to bring the other two into the conversation but Harry refused to speak a word and Ginny didn't seem to be paying attention at all. Serenity saw her sneak more than one look at Harry. What was going on between them?

o

Ginny went to bed earlier than usual that night. The other's noticed Harry follow her movements (which Ron said later looked like longing to him) as she gathered her things and went up the stairs. Harry went up an hour later again leaving the other three alone once more. 

"Okay, anybody have any idea what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, but it was after Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her mood changed after break this morning."

"I thought you were with her?" Ron asked.

"No, she left before I could get my stuff together. And when I got out into the hall she was gone."

"Oh, so I wonder what happened that made Harry more angry, and her sad?"

"Do you think they talked?"

"No, Harry wasn't gone that long, he had to give Sirius something, so maybe he saw something…"

"Maybe."

o

When Saturday approached Ginny woke up miserable. Her boyfriend refused to speak with her, and let her explain. She knew what he saw and was sure she would have jumped to the same conclusion if he had walked out of a room with April or someone else, but that didn't help cheer her up.

Ginny forced herself up out of her bed and got dressed. When she went down into the common room Ron was there but Harry, Hermione and Serenity were not. Ron looked up and smiled at her.

"Morning Gin." Ginny gave him a small smile back but didn't say anything. After she left, Ron thought, _I think I've almost forgotten what her voice sounds like… she hasn't said a word to any of us in so long._

But Ginny ate breakfast alone and then set out to find her best friend, even if she didn't speak a word to her all day. First she went outside, she saw Hermione leaning against their favorite tree reading but no Serenity or Harry. She went back inside and just started walking around, hoping that she'd see Serenity somewhere.

Luck was not on her side. She found someone or rather they found her. She was walking by the Astronomy tower when she was pulled inside.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"It's just me!"

"Coral! Why can't you leave me alone!"

"Ginny, I like you, I know you like me, so let's cut the crap and just get together again."

"That would be great, except I don't like you, I hate you! I love Harry and I hate you! Now let me go!"

"No."

"Chad! If you don't let me go-" Ginny didn't get a chance to finish because Coral pulled her to him and pulled her roughly into a kiss. Shocked Ginny hesitated a second before starting to struggle. But Coralpivitski was too strong and Ginny couldn't get out of his grasp. Wishing she had high heels she tried kicking him but still he didn't let go.

When he let out of the kiss Ginny screamed hoping someone was near enough to hear it. Chad gripped her harder and forced her into another kiss. Then Harry ran in.

oo

_A/N: So you like? Please review!_

And I'm sorry this took so long but my boyfriend hurt me really bad and I wasn't able to write for two weeks. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't write a single sentence.

But I did get over it by drawing and I working on a banner for this story! I just have to finish drawing Hermione and scan in her, Serenity, and Ron and then put it together!

Anyway! Like I said, please review! It helps me immensely.


	13. Finding Trust

_A/N: Okay so who wants to kill Chad at the moment? (I should see everyone's hands up or hear everyone yelling)_

Okay so read on and see what Harry does!

**Chapter Thirteen:** Finding Trust  
**Summary:** Okay so let's review what happened in chapter 12. Harry and Ginny were fighting and they weren't talking at all. Then Coral drags Ginny into a room and tries to ask her out she says no and steps out and Harry sees and doesn't let Gin explain. So on Saturday Ginny walks by the Astronomy tower and Coral forces her to kiss him and then she screams and is struggling to get out of it when Harry comes in.

And now we see what Harry does and find out what happened in Ginny and Coral's relationship in their 3rd year.

oo

Harry woke up on Saturday with the longing that had been there for the past two weeks. In those two weeks he's spoken a maximum of fifty words. And those words were strictly to teachers. The words for spells weren't counted.

Harry dressed himself and went to breakfast with Ron, Hermione and Serenity because Ginny wasn't up yet. As soon as breakfast was over they went their separate ways. Hermione and Serenity set off in one direction and Harry and Ron in the other. When they reached Gryffindor tower Ron went inside while Harry decided to walk around the castle. He passed Serenity trying to get into some teacher's office. Normally he would have smiled at her an offered to help but today he passed her up his face sullen and blank. He passed a window and saw Hermione walking towards their favorite tree. Harry came to a long stretch of empty hallway as he climbed higher in the school.

Harry slowed his pace and as he did the image of Ginny walking out of a classroom behind Coral slipped into his mind. No, he didn't know what had happened but what was Ginny doing in an empty classroom with him in the first place?

Harry reached a fork. He could turn left or right. If he turned to the left he would be going towards the Divination classroom, if he turned right he'd be going towards the Astronomy tower. He didn't like Divination in the first place, and he wasn't about to go to it now. Harry turned right, and with each step he drew closer to the door to the tower. If he couldn't go outside, he always came here for that peaceful thought process. Glad he had come this way slowly he started to relax.

For some strange reason the closer he got to the tower the more his peaceful feeling seemed to evaporate. When he was five paces away from the door when heard a desperate and terrified scream for help. Harry froze, he couldn't be sure but he was sure it sounded like Ginny. No matter how mad he was at her, he couldn't ignore her (or anyone's for that matter) plea for help.

Harry took a short, quick breath and then opened the door and ran in. What he saw made his blood boil. He saw his girlfriend struggling to geo out of Chad Coralpivitski's grip. If that wasn't enough he could easily tell that he had forced Ginny into the kiss.

As soon as Coral heard someone come in he jerked out of the kiss. Ginny looked relieved to see Harry.

"Harry! Please help me!" she managed to get out before Coral hit her. She fell to the floor. Nothing could have stopped Harry, not even Dumbledore. Rage surged through Harry's body as he leapt upon Coral. Forget about wands, Harry punched Coral. Coral may have managed to get a few punches in, but Harry's muscles overpowered him.

Luckily for Coral Harry knew enough to not to do any serious damage (no matter how much he wanted to) and not to kill the skiving bastard. Harry had enough sense in him to know that if he hurt the bastard too much that he could get suspended or expelled from school. Hopefully before ant action was taken against him Dumbledore would let him defend himself, and that Snape wouldn't interfere.

When Harry pulled himself away from Coral he went to Ginny. Her cheek was red, but she was sitting up. She looked relived yet nervous.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny nodded. A tear escaped from her eye, and Harry gently pulled her into a standing position and hugged her. Ginny hugged him back and put her head on his shoulder and cried for a few minutes.

A moan shattered their moment and they both looked at Coral. He glared at both of them and tried to get up. Ginny shrank back when he did. Harry gave her a quick questioning look before standing in front of her.

"Give it up Potter, I will have her."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"One, I think you've scarred Ginny. Two, I don't plan on letting you hurt her anymore, and three, I don't think she even wants to come with in a mile of you."

"Isn't that her decision."

"I would think it would be obvious."

"What do you mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "She's hiding from you."

"Look, Potter, I will get you and her in time!"

"What's with using my last name all of a sudden?"

"Because I don't like you."

Harry raised his eyebrows real quickly with a skeptical look before turning around and putting his arm around Ginny and walking her out of the Astronomy tower. They were close to the common room when Ginny spoke.

"He could report you to an adult." Harry stopped slowly, his arm still around Ginny's waist. Luckily for them Sirius came around the corner. When he saw them a smile played on his lips. Harry ignored this and stopped him.

"What's up Harry?"

"It's about Coral…pivitski."

"What did that runt do?"

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Sirius took them to his office where Ginny explained what happened before Harry came in and Harry afterward. Sirius told then he would handle this with Dumbledore and let them go back to the tower.

Ron was in the common room still and working on bewitching a piece of parchment. He looked up to see who was coming in. Harry and Ginny walked in, Harry was holding Ginny protectively and she seemed close to tears.

"What happened?" he asked. Harry looked at Ginny who looked back and shook her head. Harry in turn shook his head at his best friend. Harry escorted Ginny to the bottom of the stairs. Ginny looked up them and back at Harry, then pulled out her wand and muttered something, then pulled her boyfriend up the stairs. Ron rolled his eyes, and went back to his parchment only to be drawn away from it a couple of minute later when heard a slight whooshing noise. He looked at the stairs to see a long silvery cloth and scruffy parchment zoom up to the girl's dorms. He smirked and again turned his attention back to the piece of parchment on the table. Finally he gave up on it and went to go find Serenity or Hermione.

You would think that lunch that day would have been more lively and such. But even though Ginny and Harry were sitting by each other and smiling. Neither said a word to the other three, just to each other, in fact they were whispering throughout the entire meal. Serenity told Hermione and Ron that when she asked Ginny what happened she didn't say a word. They could tell that they weren't mad so they couldn't figure out why they weren't speaking to them.

"Okay they must be planning something."

"Just because they won't speak to us doesn't mean that they are planning something Ren."

"Then what are they doing?"

"I may be smart but I don't have super hearing."

"Maybe we would know if _they talked to us!"_ Serenity said raising her voice as she got the last part of her sentence. Harry and Ginny just ignored her and went on with their whispering. Serenity sighed and turned back to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was silently giggling while Ron was frowning.

"You know, Ginny didn't want Harry to tell me when they came back to the tower this morning."

"So? You're her brother."

"A reason to tell me."

"You over react a lot. I would have thought she'd tell me."

"Whatever, all I know is I asked them and Ginny shook her head and then she and Harry went to her dorm."

"But that's impossible, the steps won't let him up."

"Well, she must of discovered a spell that stops them because she cast one on them."

"Oh. How many other things is she keeping from us?"

"Probably lots. How many things do you think Harry's keeping from us?" Hermione asked. Serenity shrugged. Ron eyed his best friend and sister warily. Harry said something that caused her to giggle. Ron had to smile, it had been what seemed like an eternity since she had laughed.

Almost directly after finishing their meal did Ginny and Harry disappear. Serenity rolled her eyes, sighed and then put her head on the table.

"They are impossible." Ron and Hermione laughed though they agreed with her.

Harry and Ginny were back in the common room in the usual corner and had spoke quietly so that the few other people in the common room didn't hear them.

"Harry, there's something I feel I should tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about Coral and our past relationship."

Harry nodded, when she seemed nervous he took her hand and squeezed it giving her more courage.

"Well, we went out in my third year as you know," Ginny began, she paused and blew upward ruffling a few strands of hair. "I've only told this to Hermione and Serenity."

Harry nodded again, "It's alright Gin, take your time." Ginny smiled gratefully at him.

"Okay, so Coral and I went out for four months. At this time Hermione was my best friend and I told her everything. And Coral wasn't bad looking, I mean he's nothing compared to you," Ginny said, Harry looked off to the side quickly when she mentioned his looks, "But he wasn't bad.

"For the first month everything was perfect, I felt like it was the perfect relationship. He treated me nice, held my hand and everything.

"And then in the second month things seemed to change. He seemed to get possessive. He didn't want me to hang out with you guys and I couldn't talk to other guys without him getting suspicious.

"Then in the third…" Ginny paused again, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Harry was still holding her hand, he pulled her closer. Ginny opened her eyes and Harry saw that they were glassed over with tears.

She began to speak again, her voice shaky, "In the third month, he got worse, he slapped me a couple of times but it didn't happen that often, I thought it would go away. But in the fourth once, he… tried to… he tried to…" Ginny couldn't say it. Harry pulled to him and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back tears streamed down her face at the memory, grateful he understood and didn't make her say it. She mumbled into his shirt, "when I said no he beat me up… and then my friends helped me get out."

The portrait hole opened and Serenity, Ron and Hermione came through. Serenity took one look at Harry and Ginny and stopped abruptly. Hermione looked at Serenity and then at Harry and Ginny and she stopped as well and grabbed Ron's robe to pull him back.

"What?"

"I don't think they want to be disturbed."

"What? Oh… Why is Gin crying?" Ron asked. Hermione and Serenity looked at each other before answering, "I haven't an idea."

o

Lily was making lunch by the time her sister got up.

"Morning, I mean afternoon sleepyhead."

"Oh, shut up! Dudley wouldn't let me go last night."

"Ah, still resenting his father?"

"Yeah but he won't live here because he doesn't want to live in a freak's house." Petunia said rolling her eyes. Lily laughed and poured some coffee for her sister.

"It's cold!"

"Well I wasn't done yet!" Lily exclaimed as she tapped it with her wand.

"I'm beginning to dislike that wand."

"Why, not like I'll turn you into anything."

"Because I can't do it."

"Well, that's not my fault."

Petunia rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. She was on her second cup when the doorbell rang. Lily tapped the pot with her wand again and then put it in the pocket of her apron and went to answer the door.

"Remus! What are you doing here?"

"Albus wanted me to give you this and I couldn't bring it through the floo."

"Oh! Do come in!" Remus laughed and walked in holding a package. A rather large package at that.

"Thank you Lil."

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Would you like to stay and have some with my sister and me?"

"I'd love to. Is this the sister you said hated you beyond all reason?"

"Yes, but she's come to her senses. Be nice."

"That would be Sirius you'd have to worry about."

"Right, well she's in the kitchen."

Lily led Remus into the kitchen and sat him down across from her sister."

"Flo, this is Remus Lupin, Remus, this is Petunia."

"How do you do?" Petunia said as she shook Remus' hand. Remus and Petunia chatted while Lily finished preparing lunch. The conversation over lunch ranged from Harry and Ginny's relationship to all three of their lacking love lives, and Lily's superb cooking and other small topics.

As they cleared the dishes Lily asked, "So, Remus, what are you plans for the day?"

"Go and see what I can sell in my apartment, I don't think I can make it for rent this month."

"Remus if you need to you can stay here."

"Lil, your as kind as always but I can't not with your sister here."

"Remus, do you really think I couldn't afford it? My business is pretty successful? How do you think I manage to stay home all day?"

"What is your business Lil?" Petunia asked.

"Oh, it's homemade art, you know, cross stitch, painting, photographs, etc."

"Mind if I join you in this? Like as a helper?"

"Sure. Now Remus, stay if you can't make rent."

Remus surveyed Lily for a moment and then, "All right, if you insist."

"I do."

"You know, sis, if you take in any more people, you could start a boarding house."

Lily gave her a narrow glare in which Petunia and Remus expensed themselves a laugh.

o

Soon it was Valentines day, and it just so happened to fall on a Saturday, which meant a Hogsmeade trip was scheduled.

By now Harry and Ginny were talking to the others and the Gryffindor common room had been restored with it's usual noise level now that the G5 was normal again. It was quite obvious that Ginny and Harry had grown closer and that Harry had this protective stance around him and Ginny when Coral was near. Ron, Serenity, and Hermione still didn't know what had happened a few weeks ago, and though Serenity was dying to know she never asked. Ginny didn't seem ready to discuss it and Harry wasn't going to say a word. In fact when Ron tried to bribe it out of Harry, Harry had given him a evil look and hadn't talked to him for a couple of days, which only increased Ginny's trust in Harry.

At breakfast on February 14th Serenity seemed rather annoyed.

"What's up with you Ren?"

"This holiday, everyone makes a big deal out of it. I mean what about those who don't have a boyfriend."

"Excuse me, I am bummed as much as you but I don't go with guys," Ron stated. Serenity rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, must you be so difficult?"

"Yes."

"Whatever, back to my point. Come on, do you know what it's like to go to the village and see all these people holding hands and you not have anyone?"

"You've never been here for Valentine's day so how would you know."

"They do have a village at Durmstrang! You wouldn't belive how much they are like Hogwarts, except for the whole Dark Arts class. You wouldn't belive me if I told you all the dark spells there are."

"Have you told this to Dumbledore?"

"I had to sign some sheaf of paper saying I'd never tell. And I won't dare as long as my father is watching me."

"You know Ren, if you looked around I bet you could find someone to go with you."

"I'd rather go with someone I know. And if I had started looking last Saturday then it might work but it's already Valentine's day so it's a little too late."

Ron took a unusual pose and said in a whiney but masculine voice, "I'll go to Hogsmeade with you. Please, It'd mean the world to me, it give the inner serenity I need Serenity." Serenity did her best to glare at him but ended up laughing in the end.

"Okay, when I stop laughing you're getting it."

"Oh, mother I'm scared," Ron said in the same voice only this time more boyish. Serenity leapt up as did Ron who ran out of the Hall in mock screaming. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were laughing and quickly dashed after their two friends.

o

Later that day Harry and Ginny were walking down the street holding hands on their way to the Three Broomsticks to meet Hermione, Ron and Serenity. They passed a new establishment called The Darling Teacup, they could see several couples inside making out. Harry rolled his eyes, he thought public displays of senseless snogging was, well… senseless. Ginny seemed to think along the same lines and quickly pulled away from the shop. When they reached Three Broomsticks they saw Ron and Hermione were in one of their usual arguments. Apparently Ron had played a joke on some first years and Hermione didn't think he should have, and there were bickering back and forth to what seemed amusement for Serenity.

"Well, I thought it was rather funny Hermione," Serenity said after Madam Rosmerta delivered two butterbeers for Harry and Ginny.

"I swear you two have so much in common!"

"Whatever Hermione," Ron and Serenity said together, at which Hermione raised her eyebrow. So lunch consisted of Ron and Serenity denying that they had that much in common. Harry did have to agree with Hermione on that one though, they did do a lot of the same things.

Harry pulled Ginny from the pub and walked to the shrieking shack with her. They talked for twenty minutes before Harry gave Ginny a small gold heart shaped locket with small rubies and even smaller emeralds sprinkled here and there.

"Oh Harry! It's beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed and pulled her hair aside as Harry fastened it around her neck. The weak sunlight caught the gems and made her neck glitter. Ginny smiled and took Harry's hand and they walked down the street slowly, just talking and enjoying each other's company. They walked right past an arguing Serenity, Ron and Hermione and went to walk back to Hogwarts.

o

Later in the common room, Serenity and Ron were entertaining Harry and Ginny while Hermione checked over Harry and Ron's Defense Against the Dark Arts essays. They were reenacting a group of third years that Ron and Serenity had scared half to death. So when Coral walked up and the group abruptly stopped laughing, it caught the attention of most people that surrounded the area. Ginny saw him and her complexion paled and she cowered, and pulled herself further into the far corner of the couch. Harry face hardened and he scooted protectively in front of Ginny. Serenity face turned cold and Ron's twisted into disgust.

Coral scowled and simply said, "Dumbledore wants to see us."

"Fine, when?" Harry asked.

"Now. We are supposed to go to his office." Coral turned and walked out of the tower.

"Great. Come on, Gin. Let's go."

"Okay," she said faintly.

A few moments later they met Professor McGonagall at the base of the gargoyle and then went up the stairs. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, there wasn't a smile visible on his face. There were three seats, one further away from the other two. Harry and Ginny sat in the two that were closest together. Professor McGonagall left the office leaving Chad to settle into the last remaining chair.

"Now, I have spoken to Professor Black and he has explained to me what happened in the Astronomy Tower a week ago. I understand that you two, Miss Weasley and Mister Potter, were not getting along when this happened?" Harry and Ginny nodded. "And that Mr. Coralpivitski was trying to become friends with you two?"

All three students nodded this time.

"Thank you, now to prevent any lying I will ask that you let me take a few thoughts from you and review them. Harry and Ginny readily agreed, while Coral refused. Dumbledore didn't push the matter, but dismissed him from the office (making Harry think it was rather pointless to bring him) and then pulled the thought he wanted from Ginny and Harry and dismissed them as well.

They were walking back to the common room when they heard something Harry stopped and then stepped closer to the sound.

"I know mom… okay, I know… I tried…(mumbled word)… it didn't work…(something that wasn't understandable)… I will… I'll try to this time…(another indecipherable sentence)… okay… okay… yeah, same to you."

Harry quickly pulled Ginny behind a statue and then both barely stifled their gasps when they saw Coral come out from behind a tapestry. After he disappeared, Ginny and Harry practically sprinted back to the tower to talk to their friends. In whispers they told what happened from when the left. But before they got to the conversation there was a commotion from across the room. They looked up in time to see Coral pull his arm away from one of his 4th year followers and shriek, "YOU FOOL! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

More than a few eyebrows were raised at this. Chad was known for keeping his cool, this outburst didn't seem like him. Though to Harry and Ginny, it didn't seem all that surprising. He seemed to be having trouble with this lately. And the one sided conversation and this added, started to form a theory in both Harry and Ginny's head. One look at each other and they both knew they were thinking the same thing. 

_But how was it possible, and could it be true?_

oo

_A/N: Okay so I finished chapter 13! Yays! cheers_

And I read the sixth book! If you have, review and let me know.

Thank you! Loves to all my readers!

**September 11th, 2005** - IMPORTANT MESSAGE! OKay i am not quitting this story but i just can't seem to write a single sentence. If i do it's a maxiumum of like three. So i reread it in hopes that it will help me get it back. If ANYone has any ideas i urge you give them to me and i'm sorry that i haven't emailed you guys but school has started again so that's not helping either but i promise i'll do my best to write and get it up by the end of the month!

I'm so sorry, please understand why it's taking so long. Thank You!

pottergurl


	14. Malfoy Manner

Chapter Fourteen: Malfoy Manner  
Summary: Romance is in the air, Darkness stirs behind the scenes and Ron and Serenity have a quarrel started by chess, and you've been rewarded for the long wait.

_A/N: Okay I'm soooo sorry for the long wait but I just couldn't write and really don't know why._

In this chapter, Serenity does cuss, in fact she says the f-word. I know I have some readers where that kind of language is offensive, and other's just don't care but I'm warning you ahead of time and it's only used once anyway…

again, i'm sooo sorry! and i'm sorry ifd this chapter is a bit on the short side as well, but i'll try adn make 15 longer!

**Godrics Hollow**  
At Godrics Hollow, when you looked at it from the street it looked like any normal house. There was a small garden out front, a quaint little porch. It had a nice homey feel to it. At the moment, there was a yellow glow coming from the windows, and the two people who sat on the other side of the road across from the house saw this. Three shadows in a window, having some carefree laughs. 

The two people dressed in black cloak's couldn't tell if the three inside knew the danger they were in, and if they did, the most certainly had themselves armed. They knew that there were two magical people in the house and then there was a muggle. Their assignment, kill all three, get to Harry Potter. Once they had disposed of the three inside the house, Reese Jewell could begin the rest of her assignment. But they had to find the right time and The Dark Lord had told them not to rush.

o

**Godrics Hollow, Potter Manor**  
"Remus! Give me that!" Lily shrieked and leapt up after the laughing man. Petunia was almost doubled over from the entertainment the two had provided since Remus had moved in. Right now Remus had taken Lily's cookies and was running away from her. Coral started barking, she had recently taken on a more fuchsia pink color, but was slowly turning back to the coral color she normally was. Remus laughed and kept running. Lily tsked and then stopped running and whipped out her wand.

"Remus, give me those cookies," she said threateningly. A twinkle sparkled in Remus' eye.

"Why?"

"Moony! That's it." She pointed her wand at him and muttered something under her breath and suddenly the cookies was floating in the air and Remus was on the floor clutching his side and laughing uncontrollably. Lily smiled triumphantly and whisked the cookies away and walk back into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to take that off?" Petunia asked.

"In a minute," Lily said breezily. She walked over to the counter and placed the cookies upon it. She then pulled down three glasses from the cupboard and poured milk into each one from her wand. She then placed five cookies on each plate that had been sitting out already. Lily turned around and pointed her wand at Remus and he stopped laughing and got up off the floor.

"That was mean Lil."

"Then don't steal my cookies… or anything else I make."

"You would have made a good maurader."

"I think I've hung around James too much, I didn't used to act like this."

"Well, that's the price of love."

Lily rolled her eyes and brought two of the plates over to the table and then summoned the other one. She sat next to Remus, "Don't even think of stealing one from my plate." Remus frowned but it was quite east to tell he silently laughing.

o

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
It was Monday and that meant classes and didn't leave much time for Harry to think about the way Chad had acted in the common room. If Ginny had thought anything more of the behavior in the common room last night, then she hadn't told Harry, Serenity, or Hermione.

When they went to Binns class, Ron and Harry started their usual hangman or something similar to that with the glares from Hermione between her taking notes. After six years, Ron and Harry learned when to ignore her and when to pay attention.

By lunchtime Harry had forgotten the strange behavior of Ginny's ex, but Harry wasn't at the table when Serenity arrived.

"Where's Gin?" Ron asked serving himself a portion of beef casserole.

"She went to the bathroom. And I'd been complaining that I was hungry so she just told me to go on ahead."

"Oh."

"So where is Harry?"

"I don't know, he disappeared as soon as break started," Hermione said plopping a portion of mashed potatoes onto her plate. Serenity laughed.

"What so funny?" Ron asked.

"I don't think either of them are going to show up."

"Why?"

"I just don't think they are," Serenity replied rolling her eyes. Ron was so dense sometimes. Ron glared narrowly at Serenity but said nothing and continued to eat his meal.

o

At dinner Ron practically pounced on his sister.

"Where were you at lunch?" was the first thing he said to her.

"If Harry didn't tell you, what makes you think I'm going to?" she replied causing Ron to grumble silently to himself.

"Ron with the way you act, you'd think Harry was seducing her or something," Serenity said, which caused Hermione to laugh, and Ginny to smile. Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend's behavior. 

The rest of the evening consisted of a chess match between Ron and Serenity, Harry and Ginny studying together (though there was more play than studying) and Hermione was watching the match. At quarter till nine, Serenity won the match, and she jumped up causing her curls to fly around her.

"You know, I miss winning every game," Ron said as he watched Serenity do her happy dance. 

"Does that mean you wish I hadn't come to Hogwarts?" Serenity asked, a touch of innocence in her voice.

"No, just saying that I miss winning all the time."

"All the same, it must feel good to have a worthy opponent," Hermione said slipping into Serenity's chair.

"True, but now I'm gonna crush you."

"Probably." Hermione said, Ginny giggled from the couch, Serenity turned to see that she and Harry were saying something to each other and weren't paying attention to their friends. Serenity had noticed that the fight they had had pushed the two of them closer together. They spent even (if possible) more time together now and didn't pay attention to the other three as much. Ginny laughed again and Serenity shook her head slightly, her eyes looking at the ceiling and then turned back to Ron and Hermione's match. Presumably Ron was winning, and Hermione's face was scrunched up in concentration. She opened her mouth to speak when Ginny shrieked. Serenity turned around and saw Harry tickling her. It was the first time since they'd stopped fighting. Serenity rolled her eyes, it was good to have things falling back into their normalness. 

Across the room, usually a boy with brown hair and blue eyes was staring at them, but not today. He in fact wasn't even in the common room. No one seemed to take notice of this however and went about their nightly activities.

"Wow, Ron, you seem to be having an off night!" Serenity said an hour later when Hermione successfully beat him at chess. Ron glared at Serenity and then glanced back at the chessboard as if trying to figure out where he went wrong. Harry and Ginny joined Hermione in a joyful dance, Hermione beating Ron was like a miracle, it was her first game she'd won in the six years they'd been going to school together.

Later when everyone had retired and gone to bed Harry lie awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, the image of Chad Coralpivitski screaming "Don't touch me you fool!" floated into his mind. Harry couldn't place it but he swore he saw those eyes somewhere. But he didn't linger on the thought as another image replaced Chad's, a much more pleasant image at that. It was Ginny sitting in the grass with Serenity earlier in the year and they were laughing while Ron sneaked up on them…

o

The month of March approached fast and the weather seemed to warm up just slightly. It was March 3rd, and a Saturday when Ron and Serenity actually had a disagreement. Apparently Ron had accused Serenity of cheating at chess, Serenity's temper flared and soon the two were yelling at each other.

Serenity had just called Ron a name only a Malfoy would say when Harry, Ginny and Hermione all walked in from dinner, Dean and Seamus had held Harry back while Lavender was talking to Hermione, Ginny simply stayed because Harry was.

"Real nice Serenity!"

"You just can't stand the fact that there might be someone better than you at playing chess!"

"Before you came along, I won every game!"

"You know, what? Who bloody cares? It's a dumb GAME!"

"To you! Work doesn't come easy to me, like it does to you, and Hermione!"

"Is that why your yelling at me?"

"You started it."

"No I didn't," Serenity said, her voice filled with pure ice, if you didn't know better you would have thought that she and Draco were twins at the moment. The look on her face and the demeanor she had at the particular moment was nothing but Malfoy. "I simply won a game again and you said I must have cheated."

Ron glared at her. After he said nothing Serenity's eyes narrowed.

"Well you must have, it's the only way you could have won against me all this time!"

Serenity gave Ron the coldest glare, it was the type of glare that Draco and Snape gave Harry all the time. Her eyes narrowed again, then she replied in the iciest voice any of them had ever heard, "Fuck you."

With that she swept past Ron and raced up the stairs, her robes billowed behind her and her hair flew straight behind as well because she was going to fast. Ron watched her go up the stairs before he pulled out his wand and packed up the chess set. He turned, saw the other three and glared at them narrowly before going up the boys staircase.

The other three made their way over to the corner that had been previously occupied with Ron and Serenity.

"Can you belive that?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yes, but no at the same time," Harry said.

"Yeah, I mean, I belive that they were fighting, it was bound to happen, but for Ren to say fuck you, that just put it over the top." Hermione said, sitting across from the other two.

"You know, they just fought like a newlywed couple." Ginny commented after a few minuters of silence.

"True, I mean it's like they are just inching closer and closer to getting together." Harry said. Ginny laughed.

"You never know though, mine and Harry's fight just pushed us closer together," Ginny stated as she placed her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's true too, one of these days they'll get together, they just don't know it."

"I know, they sooo like each other and they are denying it," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I just hope that this doesn't push them away from each other, you never know with Ren," Ginny said as she glanced up at the girls staircase. Hermione nodded, then pulled out some homework from her bag. Ginny looked at Harry who looked back.

"Sorry Gin, I have a essay due Monday."

"Oh well, I have to do a chart for Ancient Runes anyway."

o

At breakfast the next morning, Serenity and Ron weren't talking to each other but talked animatedly to the other three. But any questions or comments that pertained to the two of them doing something together were ignored as if they had not been made.

The five of them (who are now being called the ADA, Anti-Draco-Association), walked to class in silence. At the hall where Sirius' class was they split, Serenity and Ginny going to Transfiguration and Harry, Hermione and Ron going to Potions. In Potions, however, Ron acted normal, like he and Serenity weren't speaking to each other. He made Harry and Hermione laugh with his usual comments and stuff. Harry and Hermione looked at each other periodically as if telling each other, "You ask!" but neither of them said anything about it. If Ron noticed, he kept quiet, and the class proceeded with out any interruptions and all their potions turned out perfectly (much to the dismay of Snape).

o

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius spent the rest of the week knowing if he turned over, Narcissa wouldn't be there, whenever he went to sleep. He had a funny feeling she wasn't all that happy with him as she had led him to belive. It was past Valentines Day, it was in fact the first one Narcissa had missed since being married. Lucius on the other hand had been kept busy sometimes by the Dark Lord.

When he awoke on Friday morning, he was a bit frazzled, he'd never had problems with his marriage before. Lucius showered and then walked to the closet to dress. He pulled out a black robe and some small gold dress robes fell out. Lucius picked them up and recognoxed then as Narcissa's old ones from school…

**Flashback**

_Hogwarts Great Hall had been decorated to extravagance again, as it was every year. The trees glowed brightly with different colors. And a seventeen-year-old Narcissa Black looked stunning as the lights glinted off her gold dress robes, and her hair fell in long soft curls placed specially for this night. Love shone brightly in her eyes, just for her lover._

A seventeen-year-old Lucius Malfoy glided through the doors and over to her, wearing his own ravishing green robes that Slytherin himself could have been proud of. When they danced, it was like magic, and they looked perfect as the Prince and Princess of Slytherin. 

**Flashback Ends**

Back in those days, 18 years ago, Lucius could see the love in Narcissa's eyes, that shone just for him, when ever he looked into her eyes. But now, he realized, he did know if the love was still there. He hadn't actually looked into his wife's eyes for years.

He didn't have to look into her eyes though to know that the love they once shared was fading. He didn't know if it was because of their feuding children, or because of all the Dark Lord expected of Lucius. Whatever the reason, Lucius knew one thing, he knew he stilled love Narcissa, and he knew that he didn't want to lose her.

Lucius had still been staring at the dress, and when he looked up from it, he say an inscription magically put there. When they were fifteen, Lucius had had Narcissa over once and showed her his room. Later Narcissa was gone for a little bit, and when she had left, Lucius had found the inscription in his closet.

_Narcissa Black Loves Lucius Malfoy forever_

But the forever looked as if it were fading and the heart that used to surround it was so faint that it was barely visible.

A tear escaped Lucius' eye. He quickly brushed it away and hung the robes back up and then continued to get dressed. In the dining room, again Lucius ate alone, he had half been hoping Narcissa would have been sitting there, heck he would have been happy to see Serenity (who he knew he loved, no matter how he treated her). But no the other seats were empty and the house-elves served him breakfast. He had never ate alone before, he had always had Narcissa there or another Death Eater depending on where he was. As he swallowed the last few bites, he realized that this is that Narcissa almost every day for almost 15 years, ate alone while her kids and husband were away.

After the Dark Lord had released Lucius later that night, Lucius walked into Malfoy Manor and hung up his ebony cloak on the hooks beside the door. He stepped away before pivoting on his heel and wheeling around to look at the hooks again. There, just like always, was the sky blue cloak hanging neatly on it's hook. That only meant one thing. Narcissa was home.

Lucius did his best not to rush through the house looking for her. Instead he took his things to his study and then calmly walked up one floor to where Narcissa's own study was. He looked in to see the door wide open to the familiar dark purple study and a tall blonde had her back to the door. Her hair hung down her back in a sticklike way and she was searching through a bag, one of the many that covered her desk and chairs.

He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her waist. He had a feeling she wouldn't melt into him like she used to. Instead he gently cleared his throat.

Narcissa turned around, a smile touched her lips but didn't quite meet her eyes. "Hello Lucius," was all she said.

"Hello Narcissa," he replied, "Did you have a good time?"

Narcissa surveyed Lucius, it wasn't normal for him to come and see her, let alone talk to her or ask questions. Normally he waited until dinner to ask these questions. She also noticed that his demeanor had changed slightly. He still held himself up the same way, but his eyes weren't the cold stare that he gave everyone. They were filled with… _longing._

"It… was fine," she said after a moment's pause. Half an hour later they were seated in the dining room, Lucius on an end and Narcissa sat a 90° angle from him. They were eating silently, as usual but Narcissa could tell that Lucius had something he wanted to get off his chest. The silence was awkward and the only noise was that of clinking silverware and the shuffle of house elves as they went in a out with dishes.

When dessert had been served, Narcissa reached forward and took Lucius' hand in hers. Then he did something Narcissa had wanted him to do for years. He looked into her eyes. His voice barely above a whisper he said, "I'm sorry Cis." Narcissa smiled warmly at him.

"It's okay," she said and then leaned forward and gave him a kiss to which he responded. Narcissa knew that he would tell her everything he wanted to, but she was sure it would take a little time.

Hours later the two of them lay on the couch in the library having both fell asleep, in a peaceful state. Lucius had apologized fully which was followed by passionate, the kind they shared back when they were in Hogwarts.

Now they were curled up in each other's arms the book they had been reading together haven slid the floor. A red blanket had been placed over them (by a house elf no doubt). And upstairs around the words Narcissa Black Loves Lucius Malfoy Forever, a gold heart had started to form and the forever was darkening in as if someone had traced it with a Sharpie.

o

**Potter Manor**  
It was late in the Potter house, about two a.m. but the three people who lived in it were all up. In fact they were watching a movie called "Grease."

The day was spent in the orchard, nursing the trees and other plants through out the grounds back to health. And then Lily and Petunia and spent the afternoon playing around and joking as they made many pies that ended up being given to the children to the neighborhood. Remus on the other hand had been played with Koral who was turning green now and the coral color and the green made a nasty combination so she was a puke brown green.

There was nothing inside to suggest anything was about to happen. Sandy had just told Danny she wished she never laid eyes on him when Remus heard something outside. He tried to ignore it but then he heard it again. He pushed Koral off his lap and then went to the window and pulled back the curtain just slightly.

"Oh, shit." He whispered. He could see numerous figures moving about outside. Each one was decked out in black cloak. "Lily!" he whispered loudly. Lily turned her head to him and saw him looking out the window and curious, came over to look. Her eyes widened and she turned to her sister, about to open her mouth when there was a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Oh dear." Lily said and quickly pulled out her wand, Remus did the same while Petunia scrambled up from the couch. All of a sudden about 15 Death Eater's were surrounding them.  
Cursing her lack of shields Lily fired a few stunning spells towards the Death Eater's and then took a gamble at looking at her sister. At the moment they were leaving her alone. Lily ducked a spell and then fired a few in any direction but Remus' who was right behind her.

All of a sudden Lily heard shrieks of pain. She looked at her sister and saw a Death Eater had trained his wand on her. Lily pointed her wand and uttered _"Petrificus Totalus." _The Death Eater snapped together, clenching it wand in it's hand, but Petunia stopped screaming and gasped for breaths. Lily wanted to run over there but she was preoccupied with the other 12 Death Eater's left that seemed more concerned about attacking her and Remus than Petunia.

Lily gulped in some air and muttered a few words of a spell James had taught her, six of the Death Eater's flew back and some it the wall with sickening crunches while other's flew in to other Death Eater's and furniture. It cleared a path to her sister. Lily took a step forward and then she saw the tip of a Death Eater's wand light up with green and it was pointed at her sister! Lily launched herself across the room and flew in front of her sister with the spell inches away from their bodies.

o

It was Monday night and Hermione was in the library and Harry and Ginny were who knows where in the castle. That left Serenity and Ron in the common room alone, well there were other people but their friends weren't there. They were sitting across from each other on the couches, Serenity was working on homework while Ron was reviewing some notes. Every now and then when they happened to look at each other at the same time they would glare at each other.

Serenity's quill was scratching the parchment and it seemed to be getting on his nerves. Ron grabbed his own quill to start on an essay he had put off for a week now and he soon forgot about Serenity. The two were silent as they worked, it was an odd, eerie silence that fell over the corner. It was like Harry and Ginny were fighting again except they weren't there, in fact they were somewhere in the school, in the middle of a snogging session. When Harry and Ginny were there it was anything but silent.

As Serenity's homework drew to a close she looked up at Ron and saw he was leaning forward, staring intently at his paper. He would write something down every now and then, sometimes it was a long period or only for a few seconds. Serenity scoffed.

"Your actually concentrating?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. Ron looked up, a rather annoyed look in his face.

"Yes, and it's a whole lot easier without your annoying voice." Serenity's nostrils flared but she said nothing. She closed her bag and stared at the fire, and soon Ron put his own stuff away, leaving the two of them sitting in silence. Fifteen minutes went by and neither had said a word. Serenity sneaked a glance at Ron.

She had to admit, he was cute, she liked the way his hair was at the length where it wasn't too short, but it wasn't too long. And also the way it fell across his face, she liked the way he laughed, when she realized what she was thinking she shook her head and tried to think about something else. However when she shook her head, it caught Ron's attention, her curls bounced into place as she looked out the window. Ron couldn't help but admire her stubborn attitude, very much like his own if not more. She wasn't like most girls, who would have backed down and very meekly defended themselves when he accused them of cheating, but Serenity had roared up like a loin and held strong. Lately he could see the Malfoy part of her that she hated so much. At the moment, he thought she looked very much like an angel as she stared up at the stars that were starting to appear outside.

There was no doubt about it, these two had it bad for each other, but the other was more stubborn about not showing their feelings the other one. It was all their friends could do not to take the two and hit them upside the head with a two by four(Ginny), cast a spell to make them hand upside down or something like that (Hermione), or pelt them with their chess pieces(Harry).

Ron was studying a sheet of paper that had chess moves upon it while Serenity had moved to a window seat and was staring out it when Harry and Ginny returned the common room. Harry rolled his eyes, though it was nice to know that another fight had not taken place and they were both still fully intact, he just wished they'd get over the dumb fight and start going out. At curfew, Hermione walked in, and had similar thoughts to Harry's and sat down with the other's, (Harry and Ron engrossed in a Quidditch conversation, Ginny and Serenity were talking about some boy in 7th year, luckily for Ginny, Harry couldn't hear her).

An owl fluttered though the window Serenity had left open and landed on Harry's knee. Harry took the owl and gave him a bit of bread he had in his pocket from dinner. The owl took off and Harry opened the letter. All of sudden, for Ron, Hermione and Ginny it was like déjà vu as Harry paled when he read the letter.

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC LETTERHEAD_

__

Dear Mr. H. Potter,

We regret to inform you that at 7:15pm (approximate time from eyewitness') earlier this evening, the residence at Godric's Hollow was attacked. No more that 15 Death Eater's surrounded the house and broke in while the three people currently residing at Godric's Hollow were watching a "movie."  
Remus Lupin and Lily Potter faught them to the best of their ability, according to eyewitness Petunia Dursley. "People dressed in black robes just seemed to appear and they seemed to go after only Remus and Lily at first, but when one came after me Lily cast something that made it's body lock together. Then she tried to get to me but the black robed people stopped her. Then some other person trained their wand on me and muttered something like the muggle saying 'abra cadabra.' Lily flung herself on top of me and I must have blacked out because I don't remember anything after that."

It has been confirmed that Mrs. Potter was hit with the Death Curse but she was knocked out and hit herself on the stone fireplace while the curse rebounded and hit the caster of the curse.

Mister Remus J. Lupin sustained many bruises and a deep cut on his forehead, was checked into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries at 8:07pm but was released at 9:12.

Ms. Petunia F. Dursley fell unconscious when her sister fell on her and was admitted at 7:59 to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and awaken at approximately 7:38 and released at 9:45.

Mrs. Lily C. Potter fell unconscious having hit her head and is currently suffering a concussion and checked into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. A constant around the clock surveillance is kept on her room. She is allowed no visitors and we regret to inform you that you may not see her until she has awakened. 

Upon awakening, Mrs. Potter will be taken to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry immediately and a meeting with Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and other Ministry Officials and you will take place.

Expect owls upon your mother's condition until she awakens.

Sincerely,

Alyssa Curdie, Head of St. Mungo's

_Ministry of Magic Seal_

Cornelius Fudge

But Harry didn't leap up out of his chair and rush away this time, he stood transifxed, his normal tan skin was almost ghostly white. This scared Ginny, well all of his friends, and she gently touched his knee, to which he jumped. He relaxed (only slightly) when he looked at her, but she saw his eyes were filled with tears.

She hadn't asked but he passed her the paper, and upon reading her own eyes widened. Harry pulled the paper from her hands after she finished. Ginny gave Harry a hug and Ron timidly asked, "What's up mate?" almost afraid of the answer.

"My mom… and Remus… and Aunt Petunia… were attacked." Hermione's mouth dropped open while Ron asked, "Again?"

"What!" Serenity exclaimed. "His house has been attacked before?"

The other four nodded. A small explanation followed but then they fell into a silence… all asking themselves the same question. Will Lily ever wake up?

_okay so i make you wait a long time adn then i leave you with this cliffie... thinks about hiding... oh well._

i guess i just needed school to get my creative juices flowing again! it worked! i wrote this magnificent chapter... well i hope it's magnificent, i didn't do my math homework in order to get the Lucuis/Narcissa part in there...


	15. Never More

** b Chapter Fifteen: /b Never More**

** b Summary: /b **

** i **A/N: okay so let's see what happens to Lily, Will she wake up? What does Voldemort plan to do next? I don't know (well actually I do but that's not the point), I'm not telling ya, read and find out! /i 

It was very dreary in Hospital Room 3257. Inside lay a unconscious woman, while outside were two very frazzled people. Remus Lupin was berating himself for not protecting her enough, while Petunia felt guilty because she had only been protecting her. It was the morning after the attack on the Potter house and a report had been in the paper.

There was a picture of Lily and Harry Potter, Lily had her arms around her son and they were both laughing, it was a picture taken at Harry's sixteenth birthday party. It was a rare colored photo that made it into the i Daily Prophet. /i Their green eyes flashed brilliantly, and the report that followed was rather long considering the short time it took for that small battle to be over. There was a small story on the front and on the inside it dwelved into Lily and Harry's lives.

b i center Daily Prophet /center 

POTTER MANOR ATTACKED LAST NIGHT /b 

We have received confirmed reports that last night a large number of Death Eaters brutally attacked the Potter Manor. The three patrons living inside all received injuries. Two were released quickly upon arrival to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The last remaining patron was Lily Potter, she was said to have a concussion, but now Healers are saying she is in a coma. Which is rather unusual as it is very easy to wake someone up with magic, it seems that there are circumstances that we have not yet been told.

Her son, Harry Potter, was contacted immediately but has not been given permission to yet see his mother. Harry currently resides at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is in his sixth year. We can only imagine what he must be feeling, after all, his mother was attacked three years ago in his fourth year there.

The Healers will not tell us anything more about Lily Potter's condition or who were with her when she was attacked. We also do not know anything more about the attack as Aurours who are on the case will not let us know anything else as well.

For more information on Lily and Harry Potter, please see page six. /i 

When it had come out Remus had shook his head after he read it. Figures they wouldn't mention him or Petunia in there. Petunia had read over his shoulder.

"Why are they making such a fuss?"

"Don't you know? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't know about the famous Potter's. Lily and James were known as the perfect couple, they were both powerful and everyone knew Voldemort feared them almost as much as he did Dumbledore."

"But what does that have to do with this?" Petunia asked, pointing to the paper she was now holding.

"One of the spies for us told us that Voldemort had wanted to prove to the world that he was not scared of the Potter's or Dumbledore so he had gone to their house. What happened was that James sacrificed himself for Lily and Harry. Voldemort didn't seem to care about Lily all that much, but he should have, anyway, he summoned Harry from Lily's arms and then knocked Lily out with some spell. And he tried to kill Harry I guess, but it backfired and that's how he got his scar."

"How did James sacrifice himself anyway?" Petunia asked softly.

A voice from the door answered, "He threw himself in front of the curse that Voldemort had sent to just kill Lily and Harry and be done with. But he didn't fall onto them like Lily did with you."

Remus and Petunia turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway.

"Hey Padfoot."

"Hi Moony, how is she?"

"Still unconscious, that's all we know, the Healer's won't tell us anything. Apparently they are telling Harry though."

"Why just Harry, aren't you related to her too?" Sirius asked Petunia.

"Yeah, but they said something about a list and there was only one name on it or something, we couldn't get them to explain it further, Healer's tell you nothing."

Sirius nodded in agreement and then fell silent with the other two as they waited outside Lily's room for more information.

center o /center 

" i Coma? /i " Serenity asked in disbelief, "She in a coma now?"

Harry nodded as he continued to read the hospital report. It was at breakfast and everyone had just received their mail.

"Harry look! It's on the front page!"

"What?" Harry grabbed Hermione's i Daily Prophet /i and quickly read the article, Ginny and Ron reading over his shoulder. "Great," he muttered, just what he needed, everyone asking him whether his mother's okay all day.

And that's what happened, between all his classes, people came up to him and asked if there was any change in her condition, if she was going to be all right. A few times a few older boys came up and said they really hoped she'd be okay, because she was such a babe (to use an American expression). As if he stressed enough, to be told this hit his button each time, and with Ron (who considered Mrs. Potter to be like a second mother to him) managed to get a few punches at the guy.

By the end of that day, Harry was ready to hex any person who dared to speak him about his mother unless it was one of the ADA. Even they were cautious about asking him, he'd gone through the same thing once before and he his temper may have been longer than back when he was in fourth year but that didn't change the fact that he felt déjà vu again.

center o /center 

The month of March changed to April, and Lily's condition stayed the same, she didn't wake, there wasn't even a sign that she was still alive except for her breathing and the monitor that was magically beeping like the muggle ones. Or had been beeping. Sirius and Remus had enchanted it to play all of Lily's favorite songs, some were of the muggle assortment, while other's were wizard songs. If it ever happened that when the monitor was supposed to go into the long never ending beep, it was a scream instead.

Harry's mood however, only became worse, and only brightened by his friends, especially Ginny. Ron and Serenity had finally apologized to each other. It was a very awkward moment when it happened. Ginny had taken Harry outside in an attempt to cheer him up, while Hermione was with a Ravenclaw boy somewhere, so it had left the two of them alone together in the common room again.

There was a long awkward silence, then they had both said each other's name at the same time, provoking a smile form both of them. Then slowly bit by bit they had apologized and Ron's ears were a almost a deep crimson when he admitted that he did like Serenity as more than a friend. Serenity had grinned and threw her arms around his neck. Even with her arms secured there, she was quite bashful when she too admitted she like Ron in the same manner. So they officially became i Ron and Serenity /i like Harry and Ginny were.

Serenity soon after this had a giggling fit, which caused Ron to raise an eyebrow at her. When she had calmed down enough to tell him, she couldn't imagine her brother's reaction right now when he found out that she was going out with, according to him and her father, the traitors (meaning his family) of all time. She of course meant that her father and brother thought that the Weasley's were traitors being as they opened their arms to "mudbloods and muggles." Serenity didn't know what her mother's take on the situation was but she herself wouldn't not have cared if Ron was muggleborn. Ron too had howled with laughter.

It was a Sunday morning when an owl swooped into the Hall and landed in front of Harry. Sunday was a day when hardly any mail was delivered, but everyone was used to the lone owl going to Harry, and everyone knew why. It was his daily report about his mother's condition. Harry opened it fully expecting to see the same thing he saw everyday. i We are sorry to report that there is no change in your mother's condition, expect further updates. /i 

But however what he received was something rather reliving yet horrifying at the same time.

i Dear Mr. Potter,

There has been a change in Mrs. Lily Potter's condition. While it is still unusual for a witch or wizard to go into a coma that the Healer's here at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries cannot wake them from, we are still looking into this. Your mother heart rate has rose considerably as her monitor started playing faster songs, much faster, indicating that she is coming out of the coma.

We allowed Mister Sirius Black, Mister Remus Lupin, and Ms. Petunia Dursley to see her. She seemed to show recognition of them but we still unable to tell. Therefore, we are asking that you be in Headmaster Dumbledore's office at 10 am this morning to Floo over to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. We hope that as her son, you can draw her from her coma.

Signed, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Administrative People. /i 

As soon as he finished reading the letter he looked at the time, it was 9:34. Harry quickly pushed the letter to his friends and then said he be in Gryffindor tower. He was indeed their, seeming to be thinking as he sat on the couch. Ginny came over and rubbed the small of his back comfortably. He was nervous, she could tell as he leaned his head on her shoulder. The last time he had seen his mother was at Christmas break. During Easter Break he had indeed gone home, but they hadn't let him into the room for fear of imposterization haha, I just made up that word or something.

So when Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office, he was quite nervous and when he flooed to the hospital he felt overwhelmed. But nether the less he walked slowly to his mother's room. Sirius was waiting outside, when he saw his godson he smiled. Harry smiled back weakly, Sirius gently placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him into the room.

There was his mother, lying on her back, and her eyes closed. It was unnatural to see her like that, it unnerved Harry a bit. He walked up to her and took her hand, the song on her monitor flipped to a slightly faster one. Shakily Harry said the word, "Mum."

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Her monitor sped up faster and then fell back to it's normal semi slow speed, but Lily's eyes slowly fluttered opened and then closed. A Healer that had been watching came into the room and pulled the other three from it, not about to take the one thing that had brought this woman from the depths within she slept. She instructed Lily to very slowly open her eyes. Lily did as she was instructed and the first thing she saw was her son. She squeezed his hand tightly, as she knew better than to sit up and hug him or to pull him onto the bed to hug him.

An hour later after the Healer had finished checking Lily up (and pronounced to be in perfectly fine condition) Remus and Petunia explained what happened as the details were fuzzy for Lily. Harry, as this was his first time hearing a detailed account on what happened, look horrified and didn't seem to mind the fact that his mother wouldn't let go of him as if afraid he would disappear if she did.

Harry remained absent from school until Saturday. His friends had refused to tell the school why he was gone so many assumed Lily Potter had died, despite Dumbledore's assurance she had not. Lily had been kept in St. Mungo's for three more days, and then Harry stayed until she was settled, or until she had insisted he go back to school. He found he was quite glad to, aside from he didn't really want to leave his mother. Of course, though he was actually going to be gone from Hogwarts on Sunday, after all he did have his meeting with Dumbledore and his mom. He missed his make-out sessions with Ginny, and Hermione's reproving glares when he finally got started on his homework. Or the playful battles between Ron and Serenity over chess matches, now that there were going out.

And by the way Harry had walked into that Hall on Saturday morning (having just flooed in) you could tell his mother was definitely alive and kicking. When Ginny saw him, she practically squealed with delight, but did manage to keep her seat, which made Harry laugh as the whole Hall watched him walk to the table.

Later that night, Harry wasn't to be found in the common room. Neither in fact was the rest of the ADA. Yes, they were planting a prank on the Slytherin's but then it doesn't take five hours to do such a thing. And they would have come in at the same time instead of first Hermione, and then an hour and half later Ron and Serenity, and then two hours later Harry and Ginny.

Almost as soon as he walked in he was bombarded with questions about his mother. Ginny slid off to the side and as she did she noticed there was one person glaring at her, or to be specific, Harry. No doubt it was Harry, and Ginny had a feeling he knew something about the attack on Harry's mother. After answering the hundreds of questions (though many were the same) he was able to make it over to his friends. He was walking to the corner when Serenity signaled something to Ron and he clapped a hand to his chin as if wiping something off.

Harry fought down a laugh and sat down on what was proclaimed as his and Ginny's loveseat. Ginny was sitting on it already and slid her hand into his and rested her head on his shoulder. She had missed doing that.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" She asked more to Harry than her friends.

"Um, I have this meeting with Dumbledore and my mom tomorrow, and he said that I'd be busy all day," Harry answered guiltily.

"What kind of meeting?"

"I don't know, no one will tell me."

"Riiight, what is it about."

"Ren, I don't know, they just said that I would be called to Dumbledore office and my mom and some ministry officials would be there to discuss something… official."

"Oh. Well, I guess were stuck with doing nothing again."

"Yeah, sure, nothing with you and Ron around? I don't think so," Ginny said, her eyebrow's arched. Harry laughed and then he noticed Ron and Serenity's linked hands and a question arised.

"So has Malfoy noticed you two going out yet?" Harry asked.

"No, I think he's ignoring me and any boyfriends I have."

"I hope I don't miss it when he finds out that your dating Ron." Harry said, causing everyone in the group to laugh.

center o /center 

Harry awoke to an insistent shaking.

"Harry Potter must get up," a squeaky voice said. Harry could identify whose it was. It was Dobby's, Serenity's dad's former house elf.

"Please sir, Harry Potter has very important meeting with Headmaster."

"Oh, jeez!" Harry said, throwing back his comforter and leaping into some jeans. It was 10:17 in the morning.

"Thanks Dobby!" Harry yelled as he sprinted out of the room five minutes later. He spent exactly two minutes saying good morning to his friends in the common room before bolting out. Slightly out of breath, Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office in a few minutes.

"Hello Harry, glad you could join us." Dumbledore said with an amused smile. Lily looked like she was half laughing herself. Harry eyed his mom, as if scolding her for laughing at him.

Harry mumbled his apologies and plopped down into the chair beside his mother. He was aware of the other members in the office. There were a few Ministry members, Sirius, Petunia, Remus, and Professor McGonagall.

It was a quiet meeting, but most everyone was glad to see that Lily still had her sense of humor. It was discussed that the Potter Manor was no longer safe and for the time being had to be evacuated. So a long lengthy discussion followed. Finally it was decided a small cottage that would comfortably fit 4 people. And then someone suggested that they use the Fidelius Charm again, and this time keep the secret keeper the same, no last minute changes. This got a low murmur and a few laughs. It was decided that Dumbledore would be the Secret-Keeper, for safety reasons. However, if one was to ever be close to a Death Eater knowingly they were to let it "slip" that Petunia (who volunteered to be the decoy Secret-Keeper much to Lily's objections) was the Secret-Keeper.

It was well past 10pm when Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room that night. From about three to nine was spent packing and moving and then there was the process of applying the Fidelius Charm and other numerous protection spells. Harry was dead tired, and that and a necklace were the only differences from when his friends had seen him briefly that morning. The neclace had a silver chain and on hung a circular charm. It had a silver lining but had a blue swirling mist that was supposed to protect him from most spells. He had some for the others but he was waaay to tired to give them out to them at the moment. He just had to hope that there was no attack on the castle tonight. Also Harry had a white bracelet on his wrist that would take him directly to the cottage where the rest of his family (Remus included) were seeking refuge. But he wasn't allowed to tell ANYone what the bracelet did.

By eleven, Harry was zonked out in his four-poster bed, the curtain drawn hiding him from the outside world.

center o /center 

Lily was sleeping peacefully in her, still strange, bedroom. Her dreams were filled with the memory of when she and James had their first date. But the blissful scene melted away into a dark green field, and Lily was standing in the middle of it alone. She looked around, she was so cold all of a sudden. Then she saw she wasn't alone, off on the edge of the field was the Forbidden Forest from Hogwarts and Remus was standing there. A smile crossed her features and she raced towards him, but she was no more than twenty yards from him when he disappeared, as if he Apparated away. Lily heard her name called and she twisted around to see her sister standing outside Potter Manor, which wasn't anywhere near the Forbidden Forest. Lily ran to her sister, though cautiously this time. Petunia too disappeared.

The next thing Lily knew was that she was surrounded by fifty or so Death Eater's (the number total from the recent attack and the one before of Death Eater that attacked her). All at once the screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily opened her mouth and screamed and was instantly transported back into her room at her new residence. Her screamed echoed into the still night, and Remus was at her door in a matter of seconds. Lily bent her heads into her hands and her red hair tumbled around her face as she started to cry. Remus walked into the room and put his arms around her, she leaned into his embrace, her whole body shaking. Petunia stopped at door and saw them. She didn't want to disrupt the scene, and was very reluctant to when she went to give her sister her support.

center o /center 

Harry was in Transfiguration, the next day, trying to wordlessly change a book into a sweater. Even Hermione was having trouble with it, her book had gone soft but wasn't a sweater. Ron's book was still in perfect form. Harry's however was soft and a zigzag pattern had appeared on it. For once Harry had progressed more than Hermione in a class.

By the end of class, Harry and Hermione had sweaters and Ron had a book.

"How did you do that?" He asked as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Magic," Harry and Hermione both said at the same time. They laughed and Ron gave them a sour face. Ginny and Serenity were already at the table. Ron gave Serenity a kiss hello, Harry did the same to Ginny. Dinner was very jovial and ended splendidly, as they were exiting the Great Hall Draco caught up to them.

"Weasley." He sneered. The ADA(for those who need a reminder that's Anti-Draco Association) gave him a cold stare.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked him. Serenity took a step closer to Ron, causing Draco's eyes to narrow.

"What do you think your doing Serenity?"

"What ever are you talking about brother dear?" Serenity asked with fake innocence.

"You know very well what I mean. Why did Weasel kiss you at dinner today?"

"He's only done it for the past month, since we started going out. And don't' call him Weasel."

"What!" Draco practically choked on the word. Serenity laughed.

"What? Ron and me going out? Or me telling you not to call him Weasel."

"Your going out with that traitor?"

"He's not a traitor, and yes I am, as I have said three times now. Are you hard of hearing Draco?"

"You can't go out with him!"

"Why not? Father wouldn't care. He doesn't care about anything I do. And besides why should you be upset, after all the Weasley's are purebloods."

"He's not a pureblood. Purebloods don't associate with Mudbloods!" Serenity had had an amused look on her face before, but the moment he said the word Mudbloods, her face turned hard. Serenity took a step towards her brother, he took a step back.

"Don't ever say that word to me again." Serenity said menacingly, her stare was stony, cold and unforgiving. Draco took another step back as his sister got closer to him. The rest of the ADA had stood still. But Draco found himself against the stone wall of the castle. Which only made it worse when he called his sister a traitor and she kneed him right in the groin. The force plus impact plus no where to stumble back equaled worse pain than Draco had ever experienced. He was sure as he limped away with the help of Crabbe and Goyle that he never be able to have kids because of his sister. Who had received compliments from her friends and anyone else who happened to catch the show.

Serenity was thoroughly elated when she and Ron snuggled up in a chair in the Gryffindor common room later. The conversation fell to a relaxed pace, and they five friends were all quite comfortable and very happy when Professor McGonagall walked into the room. Her face was grim as she walked over to where the ADA were resting.

"Potter." Harry looked up and all comforting thoughts escaped from his mind.

"What? Is it my mum?"

"You need to go." With those words Professor McGonagall twirled around and left the room. Harry knew exactly what she meant.

"Harry? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but apparently Voldemort's up to something. I've gotta go."

"Go where?"

"The place where Voldemort can't find me until Dumbledore wants him to." Harry said, his words heavy. They went up to Harry's dorm so that no one would see the good-byes. Harry hugged each of his friends good bye, gave Ginny a long kiss before he removed a white and silver gem from beneath his shirt. He waved one last good bye and then pushed in the bottom of the stone and then only for a second more did his friends see him before he disappeared.

center o /center 

When Harry appeared in the living room of a refashioned cottage called Regal Terrace, he was horrified to see His aunt under question. He looked around and saw that there were burnt pieces of wallpaper, broken pictures and a whole where the door used to be. Remus was unconcius on the floor, probaly from the blast from the door. In the far corner was Lily huddled watching the horrifying scene her sister faced. Harry rushed to his mom, she hugged him tight as Voldemort questioned his aunt. They couldn't risk leaving the room because the other doors were closed so Voldemort would see them open and if they left the house, they would be seen. And Lily couldn't apparate away with her son because she, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius had all placed Apparation wards around the house. So they had no choice but to watch.

"You are a silly girl."

"I have long past matured from a girl, thank you."

"You still are a silly girl, you do not cower before me."

Petunia remained silent.

"Prepare to die."

"I already have. I will not betray my sister once more. I will not be a coward anymore. I love Lily and Harry, and will not let their deaths lie on my heart because I was to cowardly to stand up to you."

"Do you not know who I am girl?"

"I do."

This time Voldemort remained silent.

"Yes, I know who you are. You are Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time, but certainly not the greatest. You have killed many people, my brother-in-law one of them, but I will not let you kill my sister or her son. I love them. No, you will not kill them, not on my watch."

"Love is foolish," Voldemort spat. And before Petunia could say another word he raised his wand, and said two words, "Avada Kedavra." There was a flash of green light and then with a soft thump, Petunia Dursley's body fell to the ground, and sent her spirit to lay in eternal peace.


	16. Only In Thier Dreams

Chapter Sixteen – Only In Their Dreams Chapter Sixteen – Only In Their Dreams

Voldemort had turned and started to survey the room before Petunia Dursley's body had hit the floor. She was just another meaningless death to him. But for the woman in the corner it was much more. Tears leaked down her face as she stared at her sister's lifeless body and the motionless one of Remus Lupin not too far away. Cold red eyes poured over the corner where the two Potter's stood. He moved on to the next part of the room, determined to figure out where they stood. Voldemort's snakelike face twisted into a smirk and he disappeared as if Apparating.

Lily started to rush forward but Harry stopped her. Hoping that they hadn't already done something fatal he pulled her carefully back into the corner into a sitting position. Lily impatiently obliged her son for fifteen minutes, not making a sound. She then sighed and then pushed herself up with one hand but Harry pulled her back down, his eyes glued to something. Lily turned and saw Voldemort standing in the middle of the room again and stifled a gasp. She turned to Harry, how had he known? She winced when she saw he was holding his scar and hunched over. She reached and took his hand but then turned her eyes onto the Dark Lord.

He was spitting mad, which wasn't an understatement, he literally spit at the picture of Harry and Lily on the wall. He muttered a few curse words and then angrily fired a few spells at random into the air. Had they not been sitting Lily would have been hit with one. Some of the spells hit furniture and sent white fluff into the air. Voldemort stormed out furiously, kicking Petunia viciously in the process so that she came to land no more than a foot away from Remus. He screamed for the Death Eater's that had been guarding the place to retreat, that there was nothing to find here. The silence was filled with deafening sound of repeated cracks indicating that the premises had been cleared of Death Eater's. Harry relaxed for a second, letting Lily know that Voldemort was really gone.

She leaned and gave her son a brief hug before quickly standing up and rushing to her sister's side. Tears pooled in her eyes and then spilled down her cheeks, Petunia was really gone. Lily pulled her sister's lifeless body to her own wishing she had had more time to thank her. Lily lowered Petunia to her lap and gently pushed her blonde hair off her face and whispered softly, "Thank you sis, I love you." Then Lily leaned down a placed a soft kiss on Petunia's temple and then slowly lowered the body to the ground. She touched her sister's cheek one last time and then let Harry pull her away. Her son threw one of Remus' arms around his neck while Lily took the other and then pushed the bottom of his gem necklace in.

Not Lily, Harry or Voldemort had noticed that when Petunia had fell to the floor that her body had glowed a faint red. And then the red glow had risen into the air and soared over Voldemort's head and then surrounded both the Potter's and then faded into them.

o

Ginny Weasley reluctantly let her friends drag her into the Great Hall the next morning. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night from tossing and turning and worrying about Harry. She glanced up ahead to the table and was surprised to see Harry already sitting there. Her smile quickly faded when she saw he had his head in his arms in a depressed manner. Ginny bit her bottom lip as she walked over, she hoped that nothing had happened to his mother.

He didn't eat or talk at all during the meal. Just sat with his head in his arms, or arm, he had taken Ginny's hand into his own under the table. Just the simple fact that he was holding her hand made Harry feel better. The other three ate in an eerie silence and watched the others around them. Hermione looked around and noticed they were being stared at, not that it wasn't normal for them to be stared at, being as they sat with Harry Potter and Serenity Malfoy. Serenity on the other hand was glaring at her brother, for no particular reason other than he had glared at her first.

The only time Harry brought his head up was when he heard the rushing sound of the morning mail. He briefly looked up before dropping his head again. However, he picked it up again when Jade landed on his shoulder. He took the letter from her and then let his owl pick from his untouched breakfast. He read the letter absentmindedly stoking Jade's wing. A moment later he stuffed the letter into his bag and told the other's he talk to them later.

Serenity waited until he left the hall before she spoke.

"What was that about?"

"How should I know?" Ginny replied, her manner matching Serenity's, which was annoyed and kinda rude.

"Ren, we know just as much as you." Ron added, Serenity gave him a half smile but turned her eyes back to her best friend.

"He's your boyfriend, you must know something."

"No I don' t, just like Ron said, I know just as much as you."

"Well then why is he being so secretive?"

"I don't think he is, I think he's just not ready to talk about it," Hermione interrupted before Ginny could say anything and preventing a fight.

"Oh, well I hope he talk about it soon, cuz otherwise we'll start hearing rumors."

"Or we could just look at the Daily Prophet."

"Ron!"

"Hey, I'm just saying that the headline is about Harry and his mum. And his aunt."

"What?" Serenity asked looking over Ron's shoulder. "The only time the Daily Prophet reports about Muggles is when the Dark Side attacks them and they die."

"What!"

"What? It's how the Prophet works."

"No, I mean listen to what you just said, and how Harry's acting, and his aunt is a Muggle," Ginny explained.

"Oh my gosh! You don't think that Voldemort killed his aunt do you!"

"I think so, that's why he's not talking."

"Um, okay, then I guess I can forgive him for acting so secretive."

"I don't think he'll care anyway at the moment."

Serenity nodded and then let Ron pull her out of the hall with Hermione Ginny so they could get to their first class of the day.

Later that day, at dinner, Ginny nervously bit her lip, Harry hadn't been at lunch and he wasn't currently at dinner and Ron and Hermione had said he hadn't been in class all day and the teachers hadn't even called his name for attendance, not even Snape nor did Snape make any comment about Harry's absence. By the end of dinner, Harry still hadn't shown up and all four of his friends were still very worried. They knew that with the War so heated up and the attack on Harry's aunt last night anything was possible right now.

Harry had actually been in conference all day even if he didn't get to make any of the decisions. It had been determined that Voldemort had tried to find Petunia thinking that he could "beat" it out of her where her sister was in all reality he had her in the same room but thanks to the Fidelus charm and Harry, Lily's lives was saved. Had Lily moved to her sister when she wanted, she and Harry would most certainly be dead. Now they were discussing where to put Lily and Remus now that Regal Terrace was no longer an option, Voldemort had sent Death Eater's back to watch it already.

Eventually just before eight, they decided to put them in Hogwarts, that way Harry could see his mother, and concentrate more since he see her everyday. If Voldemort was stupid enough to attack Hogwarts he knew that he receive the Death Curse from each teacher and Lily and Remus at once, even if didn't kill him it would put him in enough pain he'd black out and it would be the end of him just the same.

So when Harry came into the common room at eight at night again, and this time wearing a smile, it was a major relief to his friends. He threw himself down beside Ron and waited for his friends to say something. To no surprise Serenity was the first one to say something.

"So? Where have you been all day, don't keep us in suspense!"

"I've been in 'undisclosed discussions' all day. Things I'm not supposed to tell anyone…" Harry stopped his four friends looked at him. "Oh stop that, you know I'm going to tell you, and anyone with brains in that office knew it as well."

This time the others laughed and then let Harry talk, and he had a lot to say. They were relived to hear about Lily and Remus moving to Hogwarts temporarily and very interested to hear about the way Voldemort found his aunt, sorry, yet proud, to hear of the way she died. Then they, well more Hermione and Ron than Serenity and Ginny, sorry to hear that he would no longer be in regular classes until Voldemort was killed. All members of the Order had voted that they thought Harry should be pulled from his normal classes and be given private lessons on everything plus more on training. In other words he'd missing from all his classes and the whole school would know but not why.

The days filed by, Harry was put through his regular studies, training plus other studies that kept him busy constantly and barely let him have any time to his friends. Even Hermione wasn't able to be any help to some of the subjects. Harry struggled for the first few weeks but it got easy after awhile and he came to have more time to spend on his own by May.

While Harry was out with Ginny one night, Hermione took the liberty to look over Harry's notes and homework. Ron and Serenity looked over her shoulder as well. Apparently he got the same assignments as they did, just at different times and it seemed that all his other teachers graded his work as well. Hermione was quite surprised to find his ungraded stuff to a top-level standard. However she was even more shocked to lift his Potions notes.

She found an essay that when she read it even she couldn't comprehend it's meaning. It was three scrolls long. And after that she found a paper that seemed to have an ancient language written upon it, although Serenity assured Hermione it wasn't one that was taught normally at Hogwarts. As she went through all Harry's other work she became more and more shocked at all the things Harry seemed to be learning and maintaining good grades at the same time. She wasn't even sure if she would have been able to do it all, looking back at the year she took all subjects at once. Maybe that's why he was so special.

Each day, even on weekends, Harry was gone from breakfast to lunch and lunch to dinner. Each night he was occupied in homework (on weekends Hermione looked over his shoulder wondering how he did it all).

Ginny was glad that Harry had fallen into a pattern she could depend on and that he could find time to spend with her and the rest of their friends. Ginny was leaning against Harry one night, while he wrote one of his complex essays, thinking that she couldn't imagine being more in love with Harry than she already was. She must of fallen asleep because when she awoke she was in her own bed the next morning (it was a Sunday).

However, Harry wasn't anywhere to be seen all day, which is something everyone seems to notice. Ginny was fretting like hell all day, and jumped on a letter in the common room that was addressed to her with Harry's handwriting. She waved Serenity away as she read it. The letter said that Harry had to go, he couldn't tell her where, or why or when he'd be back and that as always he loved her. Ginny smiled, any note he always put at the end that he'd always love her. But she also frowned, it sounded like he was preparing to die if necessary.

Where was Harry, you ask? Simple, he was still in Hogwarts, just in a "safe room." It was like a safe house, just that no one knew it was there, not even was the room shown on the Marauder's Map. Here Harry would continue his studies with his mother, Remus and the help of his teachers as usual until Voldemort was ready to come out and play with them again. Dumbledore had a very strong tip that this would be sooner than anyone would think.

And it did arrive, sooner than anyone thought it would. Just one week after Harry was placed in the "safe room," did Voldemort and his entire force appear. Yes they were going to attempt the stupid and try and break down Hogwarts forces. Yeah, so much for that, they had to use simple invisible spells to get into the grounds. Once they were able to get onto the grounds (secretly they thought, but no, the light had been watching all morning.)

At breakfast, Dumbledore broke the news, students were sent to dungeons, or fifth and under were (yes Ginny and Serenity had to go to the dungeons) and any other students that did not want to fight went down too.

Hermione and Ron looked around nervously for Harry but they couldn't' see him and they didn't know if they were going to. When the Dark Side emerged form the forest in what looked like a big black cloud and the light from the castle and the first spells were fired, the Final Battle had begun.

As the sides met and missed together as each side sought out their enemies the air was filled with screams of agony and also that of triumphant laughter. Ron and Hermione became separated, which only made Ron feel more helpless than he already felt, and he wondered what Serenity was thinking at that moment. At one point a golden ball appeared in the sky, and it lowered it's self to the ground and one it was on the ground, inside appeared Harry Potter. The ball disappeared and then a jet of green light expanded in a circular fashion from Harry's waist and killed many Death Eater's around but left those on the light alone. Ron who witnessed this, wondered where Harry had learned that spell, or even if he invented it. Spells were sent towards the Boy-Who-Lived, but they seemed to miss him or something.

Finally Harry reached the center of the battle grounds where Voldemort stood invisible surveying it all. Harry knew that to stay invisible that long that Voldemort could not perform another spell unless he became visible. No sooner had Harry stopped walking did Voldemort show himself, causing a few people who had never seen him before gasp.

"Harry Potter, I was wondering when you'd show up."

"I'm here, do what you need and be done with it."

"Anxious are we? You want to see your dear old auntie now do you."

"I forgot that you like to talk before you kill. Let's talk about you."

Voldemort ignored Harry's words. "Been studying your school work, hoping I wouldn't prey upon you."

"Something like that, would you like to get on with this, I don't want anymore bloodshed than is needed, unlike you."

"Death is welcome at a time like this Harry."

"To you… Voldie." Harry's face remained blank and emotionless the whole time, like Snape's had over the years. Then fast as lightening both raised their wands simultaneously. But both didn't fire spells. Voldemort (mad over Harry's calling him Voldie) fired the Avada Kedavra curse at Harry, but Harry ducked faster than the spell could fly so the Avada Kedavra hit a Death Eater. Then Harry muttered a curse inaudible to anyone near him in parseltoungue. Voldemort suddenly was lifted high above everyone, surrounded by a green light that grew so bright it was blinding. Then it dimmed and you could clearly see Voldemort trapped inside. He fired spell after spell at the light bubble but nothing happened. Then suddenly the ball shrank and then snake like structures appeared out of his body and a horrible shrieking of pain filled the air, and then the Dark Lord's body turned to dust and fell to the earth again. Harry uttered another spell and a magical wind swept through and spread the dust away from the scene and all around the world so that they couldn't ever come together again to make Tom Marvalo Riddle again. That and Harry cast a spell so that they never would anyway.

There was silence for a moment and then there was a powerful deafening sound of several people screaming in pain. The Dark Marks on the arms of Death Eater's were burning away, truly marking the end of the Dark Lord. Then Dumbledore stepped up and started, along with other high authoritative figures, rounding up all the screaming Death Eater's.

The rest of the school streamed out, obviously having given word from someone that it was okay to be there. Many were rejoicing, other's searching for loved ones, (there were many adults that fought in the battle that were given necklaces like Harry had before.) and many tears were shed, for the ground was littered with dead bodies and other's that were just knocked out.

Harry was scanning the approaching crowd for Ginny when he heard his name being called. He looked over and saw Ron making his way towards him. He smiled and waved and was about to walk towards his friend when he heard his name called again, or rather someone shrieked it. He turned to se Ginny running towards him. A large smile branched onto his face and as soon as he could touch her he almost lifted her into the hair as he pulled her into a hug/kiss, glad to see her. Ron stopped where he stood, admiring the moment, and wishing he had a camera, for they looked so beautiful together. Then he wondered where Serenity was. He didn't have to wait long, she elbowed her way through the crowd soon enough. She pulled Ron into her arms, almost afraid to let go him, as if she'd lost him. She looked at Ron, her eyes filled with tears of happiness and yet sadness. Serenity then pulled away and pulled Ron by the hand over to Harry and Ginny who pulled apart when she approached. A tear ran down her cheek and she grabbed Ginny's hand with her own free one, knowing Ginny would pull Harry along.

She pulled her friends through the thick if the crowd until she reached the place she wanted to show them. They look down where Serenity had stopped. Her brown hair laid gently around her head, and her left leg was bent at a funny angle while her right arm lay askew and the left one twisted under her body. Her Hogwarts robe fluttered in the wind with it's Gryffindor Lion almost falling off.

Ginny started crying the moment she saw her friend lying in the grass, and clung to Harry. Harry wrenched his eyes away, unable to look at the way her body laid at odd angles. Serenity stared her hand pressed over her mouth, perhaps to keep herself from doing what Ron was doing a few feet away.

None of them could believe that they'd never speak to, see her, walk with her, play with her, or get to grow into adults with Hermione Granger ever again.

Two Years Later

It had been over two years since the end of the reign of terror had ended forever, and a lot had changed with in the four friends Hermione Granger had left behind. It took the four of them awhile to get over her death but they did. And now on July 31st, Harry's Birthday and Harry and Ginny's three year anniversary together. And today was very special.

Harry, Serenity, Ron, Ginny, Lily, Remus (who may I tell you is Harry's step-dad now), Molly, Arthur and the rest of the Weasley clan were all gathered at a restaurant in Rosewella ( a town that developed after the War was over and had become a successful business area with a lot of restaurants). Everyone had just finished eating the cake for Harry's birthday and now Ginny and Harry were exchanging their anniversary gifts. Ginny had given Harry a gold picture frame with a picture of the two of them at Ginny and Serenity's graduation dinner, it was Harry's new favorite picture of Ginny. And now it was Harry's turn. Harry stood up and reached into his pocket and then in one swift moment opened the box and kneeled to one knee.

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny's hands lightly touched her mouth with delight.

"Yes, Harry, I will," she answered, to happy to say anything but. Harry then stood up and slid the ring onto her finger. Ginny smiled very largely and put her arms around her now fiancé. Harry lifted her enough so that her feet were off the ground twirled her around in a gesture of happiness that made everyone else at the table aww. Harry came to a stop and Ginny twisted to give her family and friends a playful glare. Then she and Harry sat back down and spent the evening laughing and having a good time and thinking about the times that lie ahead. Ginny looked at Harry when they sat down and grasped his hand, her diamond ring sparkling in the light.


End file.
